Anarchy from the UK!
by Jangocommando27
Summary: The girls of St. Gloriana, refined, chivalrous, Lady like. Lads of Britain, Rough, ready and a Band of Brothers. I think you can see where this is going... Rated T for lanugage, may move up to M
1. Chapter 1

**Anarchy From The UK!**

 **By Jangocommando27**

 **Chapter 1: Here comes the thunder**

 **St. Gloriana Women's academy School Ship  
Tankery Team Clubhouse  
07:26**

The women of St. Gloriana Women's Academy could be described in a handful of words: Chivalrous, Well mannered, and for the most part refined. They were known as one of the main big school ships in the Japanese school ship fleet. Their tankery team was also well known, under the command of the prestigious commander Darjeeling they had competed in many tournaments and done well on each occasion, and had earned the respect of their opponents.

In the large Tankery clubhouse, which reminisced of an English country Farmhouse, Darjeeling sat in her office. As the tankery team's commander, she had her own office in which she regularly drank tea while overseeing admin for the team as well as using it as a sort of personal functions room. She was in the process of reviewing some pre-season admin for the team when she came across a notice that had come across her desk during the summer holidays. The memo gave her mixed feelings and she was grateful when the knock on the door signalled the arrival of some company.

"Come in." She said, looking up from the paper work toward the large polished oak doors to her office. Through the doors came a most welcome sight. Orange Pekoe was well known to be Darjeeling's bestfriend/ batsman since the pair had met. Darjeeling smiled at the sight of her short ginger companion.

"Pull up a chair my dear Pekoe." Invited Darjeeling, motioning to one of the wooden chairs opposite her desk. "Would you care for a cup of tea?"

"Certainly." Replied Orange. She sat down in the afore mentioned chair and gladly accepted a china cup of fresh tea. "So how goes the paperwork?"

"Slow." Replied Darjeeling in a town of dread. "But all appears to be in order for the start of the tournament. With the exception of one loose end. Are you familiar with Tankery in Britian?"

"Vaguely." Replied Orange, pausing to take a sip of her tea, "Their federation is organized as part of their military is it not?"

"I believe it is." Replied Darjeeling, "And they are sending us 4 of their cadets as part of the international tankery exchange program."

"Really?"

"Yes." Replied Darjeeling, "They are arriving with their tank tomorrow morning, and will be joining us in the tournament this season."

"Do we know what type of tank they are bringing?" asked Pekoe.

"Alas no." Replied Darjeeling, "All that we've been told is that it's British, period correct and tournament legal. But it's the crew I'm most concerned about."

"How so?"

"Take a look." Darjeeling passed a large brown file over the desk to Orange, who out down her tea cup to accept the file. Inside were 4 profiles with images of the 4 students coming to St. Gloriana. The most shocking thing was that they were all male. As Orange read, Darjeeling gave her a quick summary,

"Aside from being men." Summarized Darjeeling, "They appear to be a somewhat roundy bunch and none are exactly what one would call gentlemen."

"Well maybe that's why they're sending them to us." Suggested Orange, looking up at her old friend. "To learn some etiquette from us."

"Perhaps you're right." Replied Darjeeling, still unsure of what to make of the men coming to her School.

* * *

 **St. Gloriana airfield  
08:57**

The following morning Darjeeling, Assam and Orange, as well as several faculty members, were gathered at St. Gloriana's airport to greet the new arrivals to the School. Darjeeling had spent the day studying the profiles of the 5 boys who were coming to join her team. She pulled up the files again for her to revise while she waited. The first was accompanied by a picture of a handsome male with pale skin, green eyes and short black hair. His profile read:

Name: James Hunter

Age: 18

Rank: Sergeant

Height: 6'1

Weight: 178 lbs

Hometown / city: London

Position: Commander/radio operator

Additional military qualifications: Phase 2 training Royal Armoured Corps, Phase 2 training Parachute Regiment, Completed Weapons Specialist advisor Small Arms School

Commandant's: Comments: Sgt Hunter has proved himself an able battlefield commander on many occasions and frequently volunteers for extra duties if he is able. He is liked by both Adult Staff, fellow NCOs and other cadets. He would be well suited for additional roles beyond that of crew commander.

Attached to each of the files was an academic profile that detailed their grades and a teacher evaluation. Darjeeling had a good feeling about the commander, his file portrayed him as a hard worker and an vigilant commander. The next file's attached picture portrayed a shorter male with blue eyes, tidy blond hair and a nose that looked like it had been broken on some point or another.

Name: Jay Ackner

Age: 17

Rank: Corporal

Height: 5'11

Weight: 162 lbs

Hometown / city: York

Position: Gunner / 2IC

Additional competed military courses: Phase 2 training Royal Armoured Corps, Royal Marines Sniper Training

Commandant's comments: Cpl Ackner is one of the team's best gunners and has proven to be an adept leader and cadets. The only thing holding him back from further promotion is his tendency to get into fights with other students.

Upon reading further into his profile, Darjeeling was slightly concerned about the mentioned fights that he got his skills as a sniper were beyond question, with a accuracy rating of 98% at 2000 meters. Darjeeling was further impressed by the boys gift for the musical arts. Indeed his report showed such skill as to mention that he was a grade 7 Guitarist. The Next profile's picture was of a large teenager with more defined musculature than the others in his crew. He had slightly tanned skin with blue eyes and black hair, cut short to almost bald.

Name: John Strongbow

Age: 17

Rank: Corporal

Height: 6'3

Weight: 190lbs

Hometown / city: Liverpool

Position: Loader / ATO

Additional competed military courses: Phase 2 training Royal Armoured Corps, Officer Royal Logistic Corps Ammunition Technical Officers (ATO) course

Commandant's comments: despite being new to Tankery and the Cadet Force, L/Cpl Strongbow has proven himself to be a resilient and favoured NCO by the cadets under his command. While he has the physical strength to beat most cadets in physical competition, he regularly sacrifices his own success to assist those who struggle in physical activities.

Darjeeling was unsure what to make of Corporal Strongbow. While he was physically strong, (something which she had learnt from Pekoe was universal among loaders) he had a very much rough and ready feel to him and his medical report mentioned multiple scars on his body from fights he'd been in. The final Profile was accompanied by a picture of a younger looking version of James, albeit with messier hair and a mischievous grin.

Name: Christopher Hunter

Age: 15

Rank: Lance Corporal

Height: 5'4

Weight: 131 lbs

Hometown / city: London

Position: Driver / mechanic

Additional competed military courses: Phase 2 training Royal Armoured Corps, Phase 2 Royal electrical and Mechanical Engineers training

Christopher surprised Darjeeling the most. Aside from being the youngest and smallest of the crew, he was the one with the highest IQ and grades. So much so in fact that he had been bumped up to freshmen year. His file also noted that he was mechanically gifted and had a passion for robotics and gadgets, something shared by his elder brother James. Darjeeling reclaimed her tea from the cup holder of her Pink Panther and took a sip before returning it to its holder.

She, Orange Pekoe and Assam had brought St. Gloriana's pink Panther rather than their Churchill due to its need for a complete overhaul after a friendly against Saunders. During which they unveiled their new secret weapons: A platoon of 4 new T29 Heavy tanks, backed up by a pair of T-95s and a slew of M26 Pershing tanks and other tanks. After the battle, in which all of St. Gloriana's Matilda's, Crusaders and her Churchill had been decimated, Darjeeling had spoken with Kay. She revealing that their new tanks had been purchased as a deterrent for Kuromorimine's heavy tank force. With the last of it having been delivered, Kay decided it was time to unveil the new tank force, and to give the crews some practice against a thinking opponent in a proper battle.

Darjeeling permitted herself an unlady like scoff at that thought. 'Battle' was glorifying it in the highest sense of the word, it had been closer to a turkey shoot with St. Gloriana's tanks being the fowl. It had been a growing theme throughout the major tankery school ships presently, One could almost say the school had entered a sort of Tankery Arms Race, grabbing be best of what their nations produced within the allowed period. Personally Darjeeling was against this new form of tankery, as it took all of the skill and sportsmanship out of Tankery, instead of using tactics to get out of tight spots, it was now a case of the school with the biggest tanks wins.

And sadly for the British, there wasn't much they built during the time frame that could repel fire of the magnitude that they'd faced at Saunders. Short of an A39 Tortoise or a Mk 1 Centurion, there was little they could do against them. Especially as their most numerous tank, the Matilda II, only had a 2 pounder gun. Despite her feelings, Darjeeling had put in a request with the faculty for more funding, and bigger tanks, but she doubted they'd get it, despite a convincing argument.

Darjeeling dismounted the Land Rover and went to speak with the headmistress, Lady Grey. Lady Grey was the exulted headmistress of St. Gloriana and had been for nearly 20 years. She was respected and unlike her counterpart Shiho Nishizumi, seen as approachable by her students. She was a tall and aging woman, with long greying black hair and a kind wrinkled face.

"Lady Grey-Sensei" greeted Darjeeling respectfully. Lady grey looked at Darjeeling with affection similar to that of a mother to her child.

"Darjeeling-chan." Replied Lady Grey equally as respectfully."I have been meaning to talk to you, concerning your request for new tanks."

"And I too have been meaning to talk to you about it." Replied Darjeeling, her tone becoming somewhat dreadful, "I've had a report from the mechanics. 3 of our tanks have been written off."

"Why?" asked Lady Grey, surprised at the development.

"2 of our Crusaders and a Matilda took hits from 105mm rounds." Explained Darjeeling, "Due to their thin armour coating and aging Carbon shell, it was lucky that the shells didn't go straight through. The carbon shells stopped the rounds, but were shattered and damaged beyond repair."

"I didn't know it was that bad." Replied lady Grey, shocked at the news."

"There are another reason we should invest in new tanks." Said Darjeeling, "Up until about 7 years ago, our tanks were competitive with the other schools for the championship. Back then we were facing BT-7's and Panzer III's, but now were facing T-34's and Panthers, we've got nothing that match that kind of armour or firepower. Furthermore some of our tanks are over 20 years old, they are becoming increasingly expensive to maintain run. Coupled with the safety problems and I think we agree that we need new tanks."

"I tend to agree." Said Lady Grey, "If our tanks are no longer safe to operate, we need to replace them. I will clear things with the governors and get you the funding, but I doubt it will be enough for a whole new team."

"We can probably make some more funding from selling off some of the tanks at the Tankery show." Suggested Darjeeling.

"As well as probably get some new armour as well." Finished Lady Grey, seeing where Darjeeling was going with her suggestion. "Speaking of which I do wish these new transfer students would hurry up, they're running late... and were almost out of tea."

* * *

 **RAF C-17 Globemaster III  
on decent to St. Gloriana School ship**

 **09:02**

Sergeant James Hunter double checked that his gear was secure on the tank's cargo rack. The tan was a Centurion MK1 that he and his crew had been issued with for the duration of their exchange to St. Gloriana. Satisfied that his and his crew's kit was secured, he jumped down from the tank's engine deck and rejoined his crew. As a crew they'd only been together a few weeks, but they'd been together as friends for years. The boys were in the midst of a debate on a sensitive topic... which was better, Manchester United or Liverpool. Fortunately before he could wade into the argument the intercom resonated through the cargo bay.

" _Cadets. Were 5 Mikes out from drop point. Get prepped."_

"You heard the man boys!" shouted James with enthusiasm, "Mount up, buckle up and Button up!" The cadets cease their topical debate and climbed onto and into the tank. James was the last one in through the commanders hatch, dropping into the cupola and sealing the hatch behind him. The inside of the turret was cramped, dominated by the breech of the 17 pounder gun. The rest of the turret was filled with stowage bins, optics and other fighting equipment. James slipped on his headset and turned on the Tank's intercom.

"All stations com check." He ordered, buckling himself into his seat, and tightening the straps to the point they were almost uncomfortable. Each of the crew replied from their stations ready and a status update. Satisfied that his crew were ready, James switched the radio from intercom to radio so he could communicate with the pilots.

"Viking 1-1, this is Warhammer. We are buttoned up, buckled up and ready for deployment over." There was a moment of static before the pilot responded over the radio.

" _Roger Warhammer. We're commencing our final approach for deployment. T-minus 4 mikes. Lowering the ramp. Over."_

James watched through his forward vision blocks as the cavernous cargo bay door lowered, to reveal open ocean. The Globemaster had slowed right down to barely above stall speed and was at less than 500 feet, with the large form of a cityscape and water passing below them. James switched back to the intercom.

"Anyone done anything like this before?" he asked with a humor filled voice.

"Similar." Replied Chris from the driver's seat. "Camp last year they helicoptered my Scorpion in under a Chinook, with me inside it." James laughed, imagining the sight of his Brother's tank hanging from under a helo.

"Bet you loved that." Jested John, knowing full well how their driver hated flying. The whole crew laughed before the James saw a red light fill the cargo bay. "Alright red light. Standby. John, hit the tunes." John turned and hit the sound system, a custom request that James had installed in his tank. The sound of ACDC's Highway to hell filled the fighting compartment. As the crew began to rock, the red light was replaced with green, the tank released and on its way to Japan.

* * *

 **St. Gloriana School Ship 'HMS Ark Royal' Airfield  
09:05**

The conversations of the staff and pupils were interrupted by the sound of approaching jet engines. The assembled school members looked up to see a large grey military transport descending towards the runway. It hung in the air about 10 feet above the runway, before something was dropped out of the back. The staff and students watched in speechless shock as a single dark green tank careened down the runway on a type of metal tray, before coming to a halt in a shower of sparks and the sound of screaming metal.

"Oh my," Breathed Darjeeling with concern for the tank's occupants. Lady Grey however just chuckled,

"Well they know how to make an entrance." She quipped.

* * *

When the centurion came to its resting place after the air drop, James unclipped his restraining harness, allowed him to move around the fighting compartment.

"Status?" he called out.

"I'm good." Said John,

"Same." Uttered Jay.

"Fantastic." Said Christopher. "Can we do it again?" he added sarcastically. The fighting compartment filled with laughter, it was small wonder that they were considered some of the most insane members of the team back home.

"Alright. Start her up." James ordered . He scanned around through his cupola's vision blocks and spotted a large group of people. He assumed they were the people they'd been briefed that would be waiting for them judging by the SAS style Pink Panther. Behind him the 600 horse power Rolls Royce Meteor engine roared into life, filling the tank with god splitting thunder.

"Alright. Head over to that group of people with the Pink Panther." Ordered James. The tank shifted from neutral and into first, releasing itself from the tray which it had ridden in on. The tank lurched forward before settling into a gentle, if short cruise up to the group. When they got close enough, James gave the order to power down and dismount.

"Lets go meet the natives."

* * *

Darjeeling watched with calm anticipation as the tank that had crashed on the runway approached. On closer inspection, she identified it as a Centurion Mk 1, a considerable improvement over their current tank fleet. The British tank stopped nearby as his massive engine cut out. Its hatches opened and the crew climbed out. Darjeeling knew their faces and names from their profiles, but together they were an imposing sight.

They were all dressed in matching black coveralls, berets and boots. The only distinguishing thing on their uniforms was a white name tag above the left breast pocket, as well as a coat of arms on the left sleeve of their coveralls and rank slides on the other. They climbed down from the tank in silence before forming up in a line in front of their tank. The leader, who Darjeeling recognized as James stepped forward and said in fragmented Japanese,

"Good morning Ma'am. I am James Hunter from Collis Highlander Academy. Reporting as instructed." Lady Grey smiled at his formality and replied in perfect English.

"Welcome Mr. Hunter. To all of you. I hope you will enjoy your time here at St. Gloriana. This is the commander of the tankery team, Darjeeling." Darjeeling came forward, presenting herself to be as Ladylike as she could. While her English was not quite as well spoken as Lady Grey's, she was more that fluent.

"A pleasure to meet you." She said, bowing to the new students. Jay, John and Chris all shared a glance and the subtlest of chuckles. While he was unsure if Darjeeling and Lady Grey heard them, James did, and made a mental note to get them back later. He bowed back respectfully.

"I look forward to working with you." James replied. One of the faculty came forward with a series of 4 folders and gave one to each of the Boys. Lady grey explained,

"Inside you'll find your class timetable, accommodation address and a map of the ship. We'll get your tank to the tankery garage and then I wish to have a word with Mr. Hunter alone. The rest of you are free to go after that. Class starts tomorrow at 08:30. If you'll excuse me." Lady grey said something to Darjeeling in Japanese before turning to leave with the staff. Darjeeling nodded before turning back to the waiting tank crew.

"I'll lead you back to the Tankery sheds. Follow me." She said, before climbing into the Pink Panther. James hesitated for a moment, catching sight of Darjeeling's black tights and short skirt. He thought he'd gotten away with it before John called out,

"Got your eyes on the prize there Sarge?" James immediately spun round and clipped the Loader on the side of the head.

"Ow!"

"Get to your bloody stations, all of you!" James growled, "Were moving out!"

"Just because he's caught eyeing a bit of tail..." commented John as he started climbing the tank.

"Don't make me repeat myself Corporal, Move!"

With a mixture of muttered comments and stifled laughs, the crew mounted up. James was the last one and let out a humoured sigh. John was the member of the crew who would crack an inappropriate joke and bring a smile to everyone's face. James strode over to his waiting tank and started climbing, he swung his legs over the lip of the cupola and dropped into the turret basket. As soon as he was seated he put on his headset and switched on the intercom, and issued orders to follow Darjeeling.

The 600 horsepower engine roared into life and the 2 British vehicles headed out.

A few minutes later the 2 vehicle convoy was rolling down the streets of the Ark Royal. The streets were typical suburbia, with slight reminders of Britian here and there. They soon left the suburbia and moved into a more commercial area. James and the crew were surprised to see a number of British stores in the street.

"Ah sweet, They've got a Nando's!" cried Jay in happiness upon sighting his favorite restaurant .

"They better have a Tesco's or I'm going home." Declared John, "Love me meal deals."

"Benefits street!" the rest of the crew chorused happily. Since they came together the crew had made jokes together, ate together, drank together and occasion, slept in the same pile together (usually passed out after a few rounds of the hard stuff.). They were brothers in every sense but by blood, and even that applied to James and Chris.

The tank cruised down the urban streets, keeping close to the Pink land rover that they were following. The commercial area soon merged into what was plainly an educational area of the ship. The area was filled with modern multi story blocks which practically screamed university housing, as they got father down the road, they passed what looked like a large English country house, not dissimilar to the National Trust houses that James and Chris had been dragged around by their mum.

'Must be the main school building' thought James. The convoy continued down the road for a while before turning off the main road down into a country lane. The country lane was flaked on each side with low fences separating out fields on either side. In the distance was what appeared to be a farm, upon their entry however they found it to be the tankery club's staging area. The yard consisted of a cobblestone yard with a hanger and old farm house. The yard was populated by female students, all wearing a military style red jacket and black skirt, all of whom were surprised at the appearance of an unknown tank with a boy in the commanders hatch.

Darjeeling pulled the pink Panther over and Chris stopped the tank, allowing James to jump down to talk to Darjeeling. James pulled himself free from the tank and leapt down to the cobbled ground. He Darjeeling walked up to him and explained.

"Welcome to the Tankery team's base." She said, gesturing around her at the surrounding farm. "We practice with and store our tanks here, as well as hold meetings in the club house."

"Nice place." Commented James, catching a few of the passing girls eyeing him up. Darjeeling tracked his distracted gaze and caught its source. She shot a death glare at the 2 girls who promptly continued about their business, before returning her attention to James.

"We keep the tanks in the garage." Said Darjeeling, pointing to the afore mentioned building. "Your space is down the far end on the left. Put your tank away and then meet me in the clubhouse." She then bowed slightly before walking off towards the club house. James caught himself staring at her for a second before the sound of snickering caused him to snap back to reality.

"Jay! John! Get back in that fucking turret now!" he shouted before turning back toward his tank. The 2 miscreants dropped into the turret, laughing all the while. James climbed in before telling Chris to drive the tank into the garage. The garage was effectively a large shed with a door at either end and berths on either side for tanks. Within each of the berths was a tank, although James was surprised, Matilda II's or MK3 Crusaders would not be James' first choice of battlewagon when going up against Panthers, T-34's or Sherman's. At the end the was a free berth, opposite a Churchill Mk VII that was undergoing repairs. They backed the tank in, powered down and dismounted.

"Right then you sorry cock wombles." Announced James, "I've got a meeting to go too. So go find our digs for the foreseeable."

"You're just happy coz you're going to get some quality time with that hot blonde." Quipped Jay. John and Chris both emitted scandalous sounds of agreement. James just turned and looked at them

"You're right I am." replied James in a 'matter of fact' tone. "Because that means that I will not be available to help you lot check that the suspension system was not damaged in the airdrop. Have fun." The 3 cadets groaned in despair at having walked into such an obvious trap. James walked off toward the farmhouse smirking.

* * *

The farmhouse was a beautiful old stone building with beautiful internal timber work. In the front hall there was a reception desk with a receptionist inside. As James walked through the door the receptionist looked up and surveyed the gentleman standing in the doorway with several bags of kit on his person.

"You must be the gentleman Lady Grey and Darjeeling are waiting for." Said the receptionist rather indigently, "Leave your kit here. Upstairs first door on the right." James didn't care much for her attitude but did as he was instructed, abandoning his bags at the reception desk and removing his black beret out of respect. He went up the oak stairs, admiring the paintings of, people he assumed to be past students or faculty, on the wall. He arrived at the door to which he'd been directed and knocked.

"Come in." Said a voice from within. James opened the door and stepped inside. The room was beautifully decorated with polished oak paneling and a matching oak desk in the middle of the room. Sitting behind the desk was Lady Grey with Darjeeling standing behind her chair against the wall.

"Sergeant Hunter." She greeted, she motioned to one of the chairs in front of the desk "have a seat." James sat down, With a hunch on what was to come. "James, I called you here because I want to talk to you about some things regarding your stay here at St. Gloriana. The first thing being somewhat of an elephant in the room, relations with the girls. I am sure it hadn't escaped your notice that we are a girl's high school, making you and you're boys, the only male students on a ship of over 50,000 adolescent female students."

"It had not escaped our notice Ma'am." Replied James, "and I dare say you are about to list the consequences of improper interaction with any of afore mentioned ladies."

"Quite so." Replied Lady Grey. "Now I accept that teenage boys and girls will be teenage boys and girls. But, If I get any word of any of my girls upset or otherwise harmed through any improper activities, I will have all of your boys on the first flight back to Britian. Am I clear?"

"Crystal Ma'am." Replied James, "Although I doubt that it'll be an issue. We've all come too far to blow it on a stupid screw up. Pun not intended, but I'll pass the work onto the lads."

"The only other thing I've got is an reminder that the rest of your belongings will be arriving in a few days along with some of your cadet associated equipment. But other than that I don't have anything to talk about regarding your stay at the moment. Your student packs have everything else that you may need. So I'll hand you over to Darjeeling for the tankery brief." Said Lady Grey. "Good day." She then got up and left, leaving the paperwork for James. The teenagers stood up in respect before sitting back down when she'd left.

"Right then." Said Darjeeling, "First things first... cup of tea?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Replied James. "Milk no sugar please." Darjeeling sent out a text on her phone and then said

"Right. So I gather tankery is rather different in the UK than here in Japan."

"I've noticed." Replied James, "Other than the obvious gender differences, what's the maximum year your aloud to field tanks up to?"

"1945, why what's it in the UK?"

"1980." Replied James, "it varies on year group, but years 11-13 get up to 1980."

"So your centurion isn't your normal tank?"

"Nope. Normally I'm in a Chieftain Mk 5. Chris is in a scorpion, Jay's in another Chieftain and John's in a Conqueror."

"So you're not all from the same crew and you're not used to your centurion yet." Summarized Darjeeling, slightly surprised at the revelation.

"No." Replied James, "We were the crew together in that centurion for years before we got to year 11." Darjeeling was about to reply when a short girl with orange hair entered the room with a tea service on a silver tray.

"Thank you Orange." Said Darjeeling upon receiving her tea before introducing her batsman, "James this is Orange Pekoe, my loader."

"A pleasure." Replied James, before taking a taste of the presented tea. "Delicious tea."

The rest of the conversation took a few hours and mainly touched upon the topics of command and integration into the team. The commanders agreed that a testing of James and his crew should be of immanent priority. Following that they would make and decisions on how best to integrate the boys into the team. By the time James left the briefing it was mid-afternoon, at which point he set off in search of his digs and the rest of his boys.

* * *

 **Student accommodation block 'York'  
St. Gloriana School Ship 'HMS Ark Royal'  
15:23**

After wandering around his ship aimlessly for a couple of hours exploring and following the map he'd been given to his digs, James found himself outside a modern red brick apartment block. It reminded James of the student accommodation he'd seen at universities he'd been around. He walked through the front door and found himself in a reception area. The receptionist took one look at him and directed him through a set of doors, leading to the entrance to his dorm's area.

The dorm area was a corridor with 8 doors leading off. 6 of the doors were rooms, one kitchen and finally a utilities cupboard. James followed the sounds of happy banter to the kitchen to find his boys and 2 girls in the midst of a no doubt grandiose tale being told by John. One of the girls was tall with tanned skin, dark hair in a pony tail and blue eyes with a kind, if intimidating freckled face. The other was shorter with a much paler completion. Her long blond hair and blue eyes gave her an almost angelic look to her. Both were listening intently to John,

"And then," regaled John, "we were pinned down by enemy fire. I see a machine gun about 5 meters from the trench. So I jumped out... dived for the gun. Grabbed it and then..."

"Get Shot in the ass with a simunition round and shit yourself." Interrupted James with a chuckle. Everyone burst out laughing as John shot James a 'What the fuck?!' look.

"Boss" said Jay, "This is Kotoka Sakuma, and Yoko Ooyama. They've got the other 2 rooms in the corridor. Ladies this is James Hunter, our boss and team commander."

"Pleasure." Said James, bowing to the girls. "Sorry you drew the short straw bunking with us for the year."

"It's ok." Replied Kotoka in perfect English with an knowing smile, "We got it because we each have a unique quality."

"Yeah?" asked Jay, "What's that?"

"We're lesbians." Replied Yoko simply. The lads exchanged a glance before shrugging off a fair enough and turning to James.

"So boss." Asked John, "how'd the meeting with the boss lady go?"

"Well Boys I have good news and bad news." Began James. "First, were not being cock blocked for the year." A triumphant cheer went up from the lads.

"Hold on! The Bad news is that if any of the girls get upset or otherwise hurt, were off back home before we can say bugger. Other than that we're getting a delivery of personal belongings, and cadet stuff including firearms, ammo and field kit.

"What broomsticks we getting?" asked Chris, asking what they were all thinking. James pulled out the inventory and recited its contents.

"4 Glock 17s, 4 L98s, 2 L115A3s, 2 L129A1's, an L74 shotgun and Whoa... an AS50?! What did you do to get that Jay?"

"Let's just say when you roll with the Royal Marines, you pick up a few things." Replied Jay in a self centered smug way.

"Right." Declared John, "First order of business when we get a range is you are giving us the weapon handling test on that thing!"

"Sure thing mate." Replied James, "Also I along with our kit, I requisitioned a Land Rover for us to use while we're out here. Strictly for business boys, no joy riding. It'll all be here next week." James then put the inventory down and pulled up a perch.

"So then. You were talking about past matches right? Want to hear about what happened to Jay after the finals last year?"

"DON'T BRING THAT UP AGAIN!"

The assembled teenagers hunkered down for a night of banter and tales of glory... and embarrassment, before beginning their year in Japan.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Here we go again Ladies, Gentlemen and Otaku's!**

 **After several failed attempts to start works and several memories I'd rather forget I've finally got something I have a good feeling about.**

 **Before I get rage in the reviews I'm going to clarify a few things:  
**

 **1\. I've been a cadet in the UK for the better part of 6 years, I know what kit we get and what courses we can go on. I'm modeling the cadet force on an idealized version. (WHY CAN'T WE HAVE NICE THINGS?! WHY?)**

 **2\. Were talking about a universe where adolescent teenagers roll around in tanks shooting each other while on top of giant aircraft carriers, I think the artistic licence can stretch. (and before you bring up Armour and safety... remember them machine guns on the tanks, don't recall participants wearing Armour when they were being used...)**

 **3\. This story is going to be focusing a bit more on the social side of school life (Primarily as it will be my depiction of what happens when the girls of St. Gloriana find out the hard way, what Adolescent Brits are really like. Battles will still be present and Epic (or as epic as I can write them) but almost secondary in some parts.**

 **Beyond that I've got nothing more.**

 **Dedicated work beyond just having a write in between exam revision will commence sometime after the 17th (last exam), any suggestions PM me.**

 **Till next time... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anarchy From the UK!**

 **By Jangocommando27**

 **Chapter 2: Well Holy Shit! That was fast.**

 **Student accommodation block 'York'  
St. Gloriana School Ship 'HMS Ark Royal'  
06:30**

James groaned at the sound of continual beeping that interrupted his otherwise peaceful slumber. The alarm was silenced with a well placed and practice _Slam_ to the snooze button before James sat up in bed. The grogginess faded fast and James looked around his room. It was a small room with a bed and desk, a bog (slang for toilet) in the corner and not much else. A short brush of teeth and spent ammo dump later James staggered down the hallway to the kitchen, still shaking off the last of his grogginess. Sitting at the kitchen table reading was Chris. For all the ways in which the brothers were alike, James could not work out how the hell his brother had become a morning person.

"Chris" he said in a tired moan, "What time did you get up?"

"5" Chris replied without looking away from his book. James moaned with disapproval.

"One of these days" He said while going for his cupboard in the kitchen. "You are going to appreciate the value of a morning lie in."

"I already do." Replied Chris with a chuckle, "I sometimes get up at 7." James just shook his head in despair before getting himself a bowl of cereal. 45 minutes later James was fed and showered and trying on his new uniform in his room's mirror.

The uniform was not dissimilar from those worn by school students back in Britain, but in the colors of St. Gloriana. The uniform comprised of a white button down shirt, black trousers and a black tie. Completing the outfit was a dark blue blazer the same colour as the girls jumpers. On the left breast pocket was a shield unique to the 4 boys. The right hand half was the St. Gloriana Shield while the left side was their own shield, a white eagle on a green field clutching a lightning bolt.

Deciding that he looked smart in his new uniform, James installed his usual carry possessions in appropriate pockets; Phone, pen, wallet, key, lucky lighter, job done. James picked up his bag and headed for the kitchen to find the boys bar John waiting for him.

"Took you long enough." Jay remarked, "Got your make up ready?"

"A gentleman must be presentable on such occasions." Replied James in as posh an accent he could manage.

"Bullshit!" called Chris, "You've been watching Kingsman again haven't you?" James immediately looked down in despair at being having been caught. John appeared a moment later and the group set out for school. The walk to school was short, but filled with banter. There were small groups of girls heading towards the school together, taking glances at the 4 boys and whispering about them so that they couldn't be heard. As they got closer to the school more students were watching them, like a biologist observing a newly discovered species.

"You lads know where you're going?" asked James as they approached the front entrance.

"Yup." Replied Jay

"Yes." Affirmed Chris,

"I'm in the same form as you mate I'm following you." Replied John in humor.

"Alright guys, break formation and good hunting." The 4 boys split off and headed off toward their form rooms. James and John walked down the corridors in search of their form room. The glances, stares and whispers continued as they continued down the hallway before they found their form room, Room 3-A. The classroom was a standard room with enough desks and chairs for roughly 30 students. The occupying female students almost immediately ceased their conversations in their groups and stared at James and John as if they were aliens.

"This is going to be a long day." Was all James commented, and John silently agreed before they ventured into the unknown.

* * *

 **12:45**

The sound of the lunch bell echoed through the school, and the simple thought went through James' head:

'Thank god. I'm starvin.'

"John." Called James, "Let's get some scram."

"Sound Lad" replied John. The 2 abandoned their desks and made their way to the cafeteria. On route they met up with Jay, who was apparently trying to evade a particular group of girls after a miscommunication earlier in the morning.

"So, if this is a British themed school, do you think they've got shite school lunches here too?" pondered Jay.

"I bloody hope not." Replied James, "Japan has some of the best food in the world and I will be goddamned if I am going to put up with cowboy pie and overcooked rice pudding again."

"I don't see what you 2 are complaining about." John cut in. "The food back home is delicious."

"Yeah, when it's done right." Complained James, "The cottage pie back home looks like it was a cow that was fed to another cow with diarrhea and then served with some spuds on top." Jay and John responded with gag noises and motions of fake vomiting.

"Charming imagery there boss." Commented John. They found the dining hall and got in line. Thankfully the food was much better than the British school slop that they were used to, with a vast choice of fish, meat and other delectable's for their enjoyment. The 3 got their lunch and found a table and started eating.

"You know." Said James, through a mouthful of fried rice, "this is really good." The other 2 heartily agreed and continued to dig in. Topics of conversation centered around the mornings activities. Until James asked the question which had been bugging him all lunch.

"Ok. Where is Chris? He'd never miss food this good."

Almost immediately the cafeteria doors opened and Chris walked in. As he joined the line, James noticed he was checking his 6 more often than norm, like he was expecting to be jumped at any moment. When he got his food he sat down with the boys and started digging in, still looking around him feverously.

"Ok mate what's up?" asked Jay, finally sick of the suspicious behavior.

"Don't want to talk about it." Was Chris' immediate response. This twigged the curiosity of the lads even more and an interrogation started. For about 5 minutes the elder males bombarded their younger companion with questions and speculation until he finally broke.

"Alright." Chris moaned, "Some of the girls thought I was cute and tried to take me away for some fashion show or other. Happy?"

James, John and Jay were silent for a moment before glancing at each other and exploding with laughter to the point of tears while Chris just fumed. Other students turned to find out what was so funny while the elder gents just continued laughing hysterically. There laughter was interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing. James looked up, whipping a tear from his eye to see Darjeeling, Orange and a third girl with long blond hair and purple eyes standing there with their lunches.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." Greeted Darjeeling, "May we join you?"

"Of course." Replied James, his sides still hurting form laughing so hard. "Budge up guys." The men budged up to make room for the ladies who sat down with them.

"So may I inquire as to what was so funny?" asked Darjeeling.

"Well it turns out," answered James, "that my little brother has a potential future as a fashion model. Willing or otherwise." The purple eyed girl chuckled,

"I had heard the fashion club had developed a new outfit and were looking for someone to try it on." She looked up and down the table, her eyes catching something. James tracked the gaze to find she was staring at Jay, and he was similarly staring back.

"Forgive me." Interceded James, "But I don't believe you've been formally introduced to my men. These are Corporals Jay Ackner and John Strongbow, my younger brother Lance Corporal Christopher Hunter, and I'm Sergeant James Hunter."

"Its nice to meet you." She said, "I am Assam. This is Orange Pekoe and this is our illustrious tank commander Darjeeling."

"That's something I've been meaning to ask." Said John, "What's with the tea names? They like a nickname or something?"

"John..." James cautioned, about to scold him for being rude in asking. Although it had been something he'd been wondering himself.

"It's quite alright." Said Darjeeling, "If you are selected to become a member of the tea garden, you are renamed after a type of tea and go by that name until you leave the school."

"How do you get selected?" asked Chris.

"It's based on grades, behavior and a few other factors." Replied Assam, taking a bite into a boiled egg.

"So it's kind of like the Bullingdon club then?" summarized James. Darjeeling, Orange and Assam immediately stopped eating and froze for a moment before choking on their food from laughter and surprise. The girls turned beet red as they fought to regain their previous composure.

"No." Replied Darjeeling, still trying to get a hold of herself, "I don't think they are much alike." James merely chuckled at their reaction before returning to his food and continuing to eat. Before long the teenagers went their different ways, with Chris announcing his intent to go hide in the Centurion to evade the fashion club. John and Jay decided to go exploring while James decided to bury himself in a book for the remainder of lunch.

* * *

Afternoon classes were over soon enough and the boys were confronted with a dilemma. It was Thursday afternoon and they realized that they had absolutely nothing to accommodate their time. Normally Thursday afternoon would be occupied with non-tankery related cadet stuff such as shooting, drill or other classes. But due to the inherent lack of rifles, cadet materials and any actual point to doing drill they were stuck for ideas. Eventually they decided to go exploring around the ship and to pinpoint sources where supplies could be obtained (Chippy, Chinese take away, corner shop, etc). Exploring the ship did bring home the reality of one stark difference in the ships though, St. Gloriana was far more metropolitan than highlander.

Highlander was more like its namesake than an actual city at sea. Highlander was roughly the same size as St. Gloriana's but there was far more open ground. The school itself and the dorms were in a secluded part of the ship, and the only 'metropolitan' area was a small town on the far side of the ship with a cinema, restaurant, chippy and not much else. St Gloriana on the other hand was practically the centre of London in facilities terms. After an hour of exploring they split up to cover more ground.

James happily walked down the sun soaked streets, enjoying the warmth of the pacific to the comparable cold of the north Atlantic. The streets were relatively quiet and James wasn't particularly watching where he was going when he rounded a corner and collided with something.

"Sorry about that mate." James said as he stumbled back. He looked to see what he had hit and found a trio of teenage males of comparable size and age to him. The lead one was a young man with bright orange hair and pissed off expression on his face, staring at the ground. James tracked his stare to what had formally been a burger in fat food wrapping before it had disassembled when it hit the pavement.

"What the hell man?!" shouted the angry teenager, "I was enjoying that!"

"Yeah sorry about that." Replied James, feeling somewhat guilty for the incident.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?!"

"I'm James, I just transferred here from Britian."

"Yeah right. It's an all girls school dumbass." James was about to give an explanation when the shorter of his 2 companions spoke up.

"Actually Shoko." He said, "I hear a group of boys were coming here to do tankery this year."

"Tankery?" 'Shoko' exclaimed in surprise. He laughed, "What are you a ladyboy or something?" He and his colleagues kept laughing for a moment and James' opinion them was dropping by the second.

"Look kid." Shoko said, placing a greasy hand on James' shoulder, "Me and my boys are the alpha males on this ship. Since your new here I'll let you off this once. But if I catch you or your boys with any of my women, we'll drop your asses in the dirt. Got it? Good."

The youths then pushed past James and continued on their way. James stared at them as they strutted off like they owned the place. James just shrugged and continued on his way.

"Gits."

* * *

 **St. Gloriana Tankery Hanger  
13:30**

The day following James' encounter with the local 'Alpha Males', it was time for the tankery team to gather for the first time that season. James had since warned the guys about them and asked some of the other students about them and they claimed to have no knowledge of their existence. James simply disregarded them and moved on to more pressing matters.

The atmosphere of the hanger was lively and jovial. After all it was the first time the entire tankery team had been together since the start of the summer, and the atmosphere was also enhanced by the eagerness of new recruits. James could understand their eagerness, he remembered the first time he'd ever climbed into a tank fondly... and promptly stalled it. All of the existing tankery team were told to come in their uniforms and thus were distinguishable from the newbie's who were in their normal uniforms. James couldn't understand why the girls uniforms were so impractical however. They looked like old uniforms that British soldiers wore during the Napoleonic wars, and was a stark contrast to the boys own, more practical uniform.

Each of the boys were wearing a set of British Army MTP fatigues, soft leather Magnum assault boots and a PLCE utility belt containing essentials for survival and combat. They also each carried a multicam fast helmet on their person. Their combat appearance earned them a few strange glances which they just ignored. James marched up to where Darjeeling was standing with some of the other tank commanders.

"Reporting as ordered Commander." he said, "What's the plan for today?"

"Welcome James, I was just getting to that." she said, "For today's training we're going to do some basics on movement and shooting for the new students. But first I want you all to go over your tanks and check they are ready. Understood?" There was a myriad of acknowledgements and the commanders and crews dispersed to do their jobs. As James walked away, Darjeeling quietly mumbled to herself,

"He does look good in camouflage..."

* * *

While Chris and John went and oiled the track links, Jay checked the latches that kept the tow cables, entrenching tools, fire axe and other key external equipment. James, not content to supervise, checked the vision blocks and sights for any cracks or dirt that would obscure their vision before turning his attention to the radio. After content that it was working properly, he climbed out of the tank and looked at her. The centurion was a legend, and looked like a proper beast. But in James' opinion she was missing something. Jay, noticing their commanders scrutinizing gaze climbed down and joined him .

"Were pretty much good to go boss." Jay said as he bounded of the tank and to his commander side.

"Good." Replied James, still preoccupied. "Does she look like she's missing something, appended wise?"

"Kill markings?" Jay joked. James snickered,

"Well those'll come. I'm thinking more on the lines of..."

"Custom paint job?"

"Custom paint job."

"Oi John!" called Jay. John looked up from his work at his comrades. "Weren't you flirting with some bird from art this morning?"

"I was not flirting with her!" he replied angrily, denying the accusation.

"Did you get her number while you were flirting?" Jabbed James, seeing right through his loaders denial.

"I was not flirting with her!.. and yes I did." Jay and James laughed as their friend's embarrassment.

"Right." Replied James, "Well When you're done flirting with her, can you ask her if she's willing to give her a custom paint job?"

"Sure boss." Replied John as he returned to his work.

"Who knows," whispered Jay, "She might ask him for a custom paint job as well." The 2 friends sniggered at Jay's dirty joke before a voice came up behind them.

"All ready Gentlemen?" Jay and James jumped and spun round in an instant to find Darjeeling with her ever present smile on her face.

"Yes Ma'am." Replied James, "give us time to load up on ammo and we'll be good to go."

"Good." She said. She turned to leave before she pause, "Oh and corporal? Id thank you kindly for not making dirty jokes in my hanger again. Walk with me Sergeant."

"Yes Ma'am." Acknowledged James, he briefly turned back to his crew, "Get her booted and suited guys. BRB." They muttered an Acknowledgement before getting back to work. James stepped up alongside Darjeeling.

"Listen." She said, "I have some concerns about our current tank fleet. I'd appreciate it if you could take a look at what the other schools are using and give some recommendations. From an outsiders perspective."

"Sure no problem." Replied James, "How soon do you want it?"

"ASAP"

"Will do." She nodded her thanks before taking her leave to see to other matters. James returned to his crew to help with ammunition loading and other preparations before heading to the range.

* * *

 **Gunnery Range  
St. Gloriana Tankery training grounds  
14:30**

"Contact 12 O'clock. Range 700 meters. Load High ex."

" _Roger 12 O'clock 700 meters."_

" _Gun up!"_

" _Send it."_

" _Brace."_

The 40 tonne centurion rocked back on its suspension as its main gun discharged. Through the smoke, James could just see the tracer from the shell as it sailed into the paper target at the far end of the range. James smiled with satisfaction as the target exploded.

"Good hit. Target destroyed."

" _Yeah, but 700 meters is a knife fight in a telephone box boss."_ Jay whined over the comm, _"Can we pull back and do some long range sniping?"_

"I'll ask the platoon commander." Replied James. He dropped from the commander's cupola back into the turret and adjusted the radio to the platoon channel.

"Bravo 1 this is Bravo 3. Message over." A second past before the platoon commander responded.

" _What is it James?"_ the commander responded in an annoyed tone. James was sighed, this team really needed to learn proper radio Comms.

"Bravo 1, Bravo 3. My crew and I were wondering if we could pull further back and have a crack at some long range sniping. Any possibility? Over."

" _Huh. We're about at our maximum effective range here, so we'll stay here for now. Out."_ She hung up.

James slammed his fist against the inside of the turret in frustration before switching back to intercom.

"Orders are to hold current range and resume practice." Said James, annoyed that he and his crew were being held back by the Matilda II's he'd been attached too for training. Apparently the rest of his crew agreed with him, judging by the wave of complaints that came up.

"Alright! Alright! I know we can do better but we're their guests and we play by their rules. Otherwise I would have brought a Chieftain."

"But you know we could beat most of these guys on our own." Pointed out John. "Their tactics are dull and predictable and they stay in formation like it'll be the death of them if they break it."

"I know." Replied James with a devilish smile. "And we're going to show them how creative we can be."

"How?" asked Jay, curious as to their commanders intent.

"Remember how I said we were having a one on one against Darjeeling and her crew?" Jay and John nodded. "Well, here's what we do..."

* * *

 **Student accommodation block 'York'  
St. Gloriana School Ship  
19:12**

James sighed as he grappled with some maths homework he'd been set. He hated maths, if it was history he'd actually enjoy doing it, but maths... nah.

After tankery practice and they'd put the tank to bed, John had gotten on the phone to that art girl he was chatting up and she'd agreed to do it if they'd give her a starting point. Since that was done they'd gone home and set about the homework they'd been set before dinner. James was about to set about another maths problem when there was a knock at the door.

"It's open." He called. Dropping his pen and spinning his chair around. Jay poked his head around the door.

"Hey man." He said, "Got a sec?"

"Sure man pull up a perch." Replied James, motioning to the bed. "Drink?"

"Sure." James went for the soft drinks he kept in his cupboard, but he could tell that Jay was distracted by something. He retrieved a can of Coke for Jay and himself. "Sorry it's not alcoholic mate. Age of drink is 20 in Japan."

"Yeah. Cheers." They took a drink and set their cans down.

"So what's up?"

"I was wondering about where we going to be able to do firearms training." Answered Jay, still distracted by something, "we could do sniper work on the tankery range, but pistols and short range work would be impractical."

"Well the school has a shooting club." Replied James, "Why don't you ask Assam. I'm sure she'll tell you." Now James was suspicions. Jay looked down depressed at the mention of Assam's name.

"Ok mate, what's wrong?" asked James. Jay sighed,

"Laura and I broke up." James was surprised,

"Shit mate! What happened? Last I saw you both were happy as Larry."

"Yeah, well." Started Jay. He pulled out his phone, typed a few commands in and passed it to James. "I got that off her on Facebook"

James took the phone and read the on screen message. It read:

 _J._

 _U should kno that since the start of summer Ive slept with other 2 guys and I want to break up with u. Since u've got to that Japanese slut hole u'er going to be shagging whores left and right and will have cheated on me anyway so it's better this way. I also want the watch I gave u for ur B'day back._

 _L._

"Bitch! That's cold bro." Was James' reaction.

"Yeah." Replied Jay, depressed at the rude, none personal break up.

"Right first things first." Started James, "1. You're not returning the watch. She gave it to you, end of. 2. Forget her. If she couldn't trust you to not cheat while were here, she's not worth it. 3. Get even. She gonna talk shit like that, revenge is due."

"It's not worth it mate." Replied Jay.

"Yeah it is." Asserted James, "She needs to be shown she can't do that behind your back, or anyone else's and get away with it."

"Yeah ok." Jay was still only half hearted about it. James could understand why, he and Laura had been going out for almost a year and they'd been a great couple. But if she was going to be an utter bitch about it, she need to go down of it.

"Mate you can do better than her." Stated James, "I mean look at Assam."

"What about her?" asked Jay, the mention of her name getting his attention.

"Come on mate. I saw the way she looked at you yesterday lunch. She's a hell of a looker and if she's in the tea garden and hangs with Darjeeling, then she's gotta be a nice person."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Go ask her about where to keep the firearms and a range and just talk to her."

"Ok. But what about Laura?"

"Leave that with me."

"Alright." Jay then stood to leave, "I'll do that. And thanks for listening mate."

"No problem bro." Jay then excused himself. Once he was gone, James fired up his laptop and opened up Facebook messenger, finding the friend he needed and typed a message;

 _Sarah. I need a favor..._

* * *

 **Ark Royal Public baths  
St. Gloriana School Ship  
21:34**

Darjeeling relaxed as the feeling of steaming warm water washed over her body from the neck down. It had been a stressful few days, not that she could show it in front of her friends or subordinates. While she was on top of her school work, she was still grappling with the tankery teams problems, predominantly who to pick as her vice captain for this season.

As she saw it there were 3 possibilities; Green, Kata Otaka and James.

Green was a trusted friend, and had led her crusader squadron with distinction in past years. However she had a tendency to let her natural aggression get the better of her and was often easily led into a trap, or distracted and leave the flag tank vulnerable.

Kata was an equally gifted Matilda commander, and had an impressive kill count in matches against Anzio, Maginot and Waffle Academy. However she was inexperienced when compared to other commanders, and had a tendency to play by the book and creativity in tactical situations

Lastly was James. James, if one considered length of time in tankery, had even more experience than Darjeeling herself. And while certainly a competent unit commander (proven both by his record and conduct during the first day's maneuvers) and a good leader, Darjeeling had worries about how not only her own team, but the Japanese tankery community as a whole would react to her having a male student as her second in command. Furthermore he had limited experience with the team and they had yet to see how he performed in actual combat.

She sighed deeply.

"Still grappling with sub commanders I take it?" said a voice. Darjeeling looked up to find Assam stepping into the water to join her. She held a cup and saucer of tea in each hand and offered one to Darjeeling.

"Just so." Replied Darjeeling, taking the cup of offered tea. Assam sat down in the bath next to her, enjoying the relaxing water.

"So now that they have been here for a few days," stated Assam, "What is your opinion of the men from Britain?"

"Well the only one I've really had a proper conversation with is James." Said Darjeeling, "But they all seem to be good people."

"And what do you think of Jay?"

"Jay? Their gunner correct? Well I caught him making a dirty joke earlier, but besides that he seems to be a good person. Why do you ask?"

Assam blushed and sank deeper into the bath, arousing suspicions from Darjeeling. Then it struck her, Assam _liked_ Jay! She would have to tell Pekoe later.

'Come to think of it' thought Darjeeling, 'Where is Pekoe?'

* * *

 **Student accommodation block 'York'  
St. Gloriana School Ship  
20:45**

"Done!"

James face planted into his now finished maths homework. He had grappled with the beast for over an hour and finally he had slain the beast! He stood up and stretched off for the first time in over an hour. As he did, he caught some movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked out the window to see Chris running across the courtyard away from the building. From the way he was running and the direction from which he came, suggested that he went out his window and did not want to be seen.

Suspicious.

James decided to follow and investigate, pulling a hoody on over his casual clothes and grabbing his essentials as he raced out the door and after his little brother. He stalked his little brother into town, using what he had learnt from police shows and playing grand theft auto to remain undetected. After about 10 minutes of ducking into cover behind cars and alleyways, Chris stopped outside a movie cinema.

'Makes no sense,' thought James, watching from behind a parked car. 'Chris hates the cinema'. Then someone else arrived. It was Orange Pekoe, Darjeeling's loader and batsman! From the way they were both dressed and the late hour...

"He's on a date the sly git!"

James watched and waited until the couple went into the cinema holding hands, before heading back towards the dorms. As far as he knew, this was Chris' first date, so he would have to do the brotherly thing of interrogate him about it upon his return. After the 2 were inside he started walking back towards the dorms, content that his brother and Pekoe were in the cinema and on their way.

However, James did not realize he was the only one who had seen the new couple on their date, or the only one who had something planned.

* * *

 **Outside 'Ark Royal' Cinema  
22:46**

Orange Pekoe and Chris exited the cinema together, hand in hand.

The 2 had been friends since the first day, and not long after Chris had asked her out to see a movie. Because they knew their friends/ relations they decided to keep the date as clandestine as possible, as well as it being a first date for both of them.

"So what was your favorite bit of the film?" asked Chris,

"Hmm," thought Pekoe, "Probably the part where the special forces rescued the female spy from the Chechnyan terrorists. Yours?"

"Where they HALO dropped from the stealth plane into the base in Antarctica." Replied Chris. He enjoyed Pekoe's company greatly. He thought that she was cute, smart, kind, any number of things that made her a great friend. They'd met when she'd helped him hide in the Library from the Fashion club who wanted to use him as a model. After they'd gone He and Pekoe and started talking and it lead on from there.

"It's getting late." Said Pekoe, tightening her coat against the cold sea breeze.

"You want me to walk you home?"

"No I'm fine thank you." Pekoe blushed slightly, "So, I'll see you tomorrow at practice."

"S..Sure. replied Chris, blushing as well as Pekoe. The pair said their good bye's and headed off in their separate directions. As Chris approached his dorm block, he took special care to approach undetected. He had shut his window on the way out, which meant the only way in was through the front door. He quietly snuck in, turning onto his corridor to find it black and quiet. He made his way down the corridor to his room, unlocking it and opening the door into the darkness of his room. He stepped inside and closed the door.

"Hello Chris." Said a voice in the darkness. Chris cursed himself for being caught as a light came on behind him.

"So where have you been at such a late hour?" James asked, knowing full well where his little brother had been.

"Just, out for a walk." Chris lied. Even if James didn't know that he'd been out with Pekoe, he knew his brother was lying. Chris had a giveaway that his left arm always tensed up slightly. James leaned forward,

"I know you were on a date with Pekoe."

"Fuck! How did you..."

"Next time you try sneaking out, don't run past my window." James chuckled before getting serious. "Mate, you sure you know what you're doing?"

"It was one date..."

"And it was probably her first too. Did you have a good time, and more importantly, did she?"

"She said she enjoyed herself."

"Well that's good." James sighed, "Look mate. I'm not going to push you about this. Just be careful and don't rush it. We've only been here a few days and one fuck up could bugger this whole year for all of us."

"Got it." James stood up to leave, just pausing at the door to say one thing before he retired for the night.

"You do know this means you're going through the tradition right?" Chris went pale at the thought of the tradition. "I'll deny everything but Jay and John are going to find out sooner or later, and I won't be able to save you."

"I'll keep it in mind."

"And Chris... good job bro."

* * *

 **St. Gloriana Airport  
08:30**

James and John arrived at the Airport on Sunday morning to collect their shipment from home. They found the cargo terminal and filled in the dreaded paperwork. They were led to a container and left to it. They got the container open and they lit up like a pair of kids at Christmas.

"Land Rover!"

Parked at the front of the container was a large desert tan Land Rover Wolf, as used by the British army in practically every major conflict since the end of the second world war in some version or another. In the back of the rover were a series of containers and crates, some marked as ammunition, others as weapons containers. On top there was a hand written note;

 _Dear James,_

 _Shooting team recalled all the L129A1's so I got you 2 SLR's instead._

 _Enjoy_

 _Mack_

 _P.S. In return you can get me some Manga! Attack On Titan if possible_

 _P.P.S Some 'special' Grenades for you in the grenade box ;)_

James passed the note to John before he grabbed one of the rifle boxes. Inside were a pair of plastic wrapped rifles that were immediately identifiable as a member of the SA80 family used by the British Armed forces. James removed one and tore off the plastic.

"L98A3's! Nice."

The A3 was a brand new derivative of the Cadet's General Purpose rifle, the L98. The L98 was effectively an L85 without full auto capability, but the A3 replaced the green plastic hand guard with a quad rail system and a vertical hand grip/ bipod and replaced the old carry handle with a SUSAT sight. James shouldered the rifle and tested the SUSAT sight. James handed the rifle to John before opening another box and finding the 4 Glock's they'd been promised.

"Well Hello pretty lady!" said John in a bad Russian accent. James turned to him to find he'd dispensed with the L98 and found the biggest gun they'd been sent... the AS50. The AS50 was a .50 BMG sniper/anti-materiel rifle manufactured by legendary British firearms producer Accuracy International for the British army and US navy SEALs. The rifle was so good that a shooter could engage targets at very long range with high accuracy using explosive, incendiary, or armor piercing ammunition. James had tried one while on a 2 week weapons handling course at Hereford but not had a go since, he still wondered how the hell Jay had gotten his hands on one.

"Right let's pack it up and rock and roll." Said James. Retrieving the L98 from its resting place and stowed it back in the box. John reluctantly put the AS50 back in its box and secured it in the Land Rover. They then checked over a trailer that contained personal effects and non- firearm cadet kit such as body armor and ration packs. Once that was checked and hooked up, came the difficult part. At the same time the 2 friends turned on each other and shouted,

"I'm Driving! Bollocks! I'm Driving!"

"Rock Paper Scissors?" suggested James.

"You're on." Following 3 draws James won and smiled with a shit ass grin. John grumbled an insult about his mother and started unfastening the Land Rover from the container. With the Rover free, James jumped in the driver's seat and kicked over the engine. The 300TDi engine kicked over and revved into life. James and John shared a fist bump before James pulled out of the container.

"Want to get a Mackie's on the way?" asked James

"What happened to 'Strictly business, no joy rides'?" asked John, quoting James when he first told them about the coming Land Rover. James lust looked at him with a flabbergasted look.

"You can't seriously expect NCO's to operate effectively this early in the morning without sustenance?!" John laughed at the justification.

"Sure mate why not?"

* * *

 **St. Gloriana School campus  
09:12**

A short fast food pit stop later and James and John were rolling up the drive way to the main school campus. The teachers and James had agreed that it was best to put their cadet weapons in the shooting club's armory for safe keeping as well as their ammunition. They also insisted that they transfer the firearms during the weekend when the school was empty to cause minimum panic of teenagers walking around with military grade firearms. As such, Assam (who it turned out was also in the shooting team as well as tankery) had agreed to show them to the shooting teams range and armory that morning.

As the Land Rover approached the front entrance. James spotted Jay, Chris and Assam chatting, and from the sound of it, laughing their heads off.

'Bloody hell' thought James, 'Chris is going out with Pekoe. Jay is talking with Assam and John's flirting with bird from art, and we haven't been here a week!. I need to get a fuckin' girlfriend.'

The Land Rover pulled up and interrupted the groups conversation.

"And what took you 2 so long?" asked Jay.

"Stopped for Mackie's on the way." Replied James as he climbed out of the Land Rover. "May I ask what was so funny?"

"it turns out that Assam is quite the comedian." Replied Chris, "although some of her jokes are rather cringe worthy."

"Really?" asked James, he turned to Assam. "Give us a joke then."

"Ok." Said Assam, she thought for a moment before she got one. "How do you catch a squirrel? Just climb a tree and act like a nut!"

Jay and Assam doubled over in laughter, with John only lasting long enough to chuckle before doubling over in laughter. James and Chris just shook their heads and smiled. Chris was right, that was cringe worthy.

"Right." Said James, "Everyone grab some guns and ammo and lead the way Assam." They all reached into the back of the truck and everyone grabbed an Ammo box and a box of guns (with the exception of john, who grabbed double what everyone else was carrying). They followed Assam through the school to an outside range adjacent to the tennis courts. The range was a 25 meter target range surrounded by thick concrete walls to ensure that no rounds went outside the range. At the firing point were a series of benched where they started stacking the ammo and weapons. After a few runs they assembled it all in the range, and only then did they actually see how much firepower they had.

"Whoa." Said Chris, admiring the large collection of gear. James agreed but wanted to find one box in particular. He picked his way through the ammo boxes until he found the box he was looking for. It looked much similar to the others accept it had the words ' _Grenade, Assorted.'_ Painted on it. James opened the box and started removing the trays of grenades inside. James started mentally counting off the types of grenades.

'Paint, Stun, smoke... Mike you absolute ledge'

Mike was one of James' best friends and a fellow weapons expert and the keeper of the Cadets' armory back home. He'd been the one to sign off and ship them all the gear they needed for cadet stuff while in Japan. In the bottom tray, instead of grenades he'd put cans of beer.

"Right then." Said James, quickly hiding the beer from his comrades. "Lets do an ammo count, then how about we send some down range?"

"Hell yeah!" was the eager response.

"Care to have a go Assam?"

"I'd love too."

"Right. Ammo count then grab something that looks good. NOT THE AS50 JOHN!"

"Damn it!" The group set about an ammo count, each taking a different caliber and starter counting, ripping into ammo boxes to get ready for a shoot off.

 **A short while later**

"Right." Said summarized James, " We've got; 1000 rounds 9mm, 2500 rounds of 5.56 NATO. 2 500 round 7.62 NATO, 250 Round .338 Lapua Magnum same again .50 BM and 200 shells 12 Gauge. Roughly 50/50 split Live and Simunition."

"Right. Now can we shoot something?" asked Jay impatiently.

"Absolutely." Replied James. James Grabbed one of the L98A3 as did Chris. John grabbed the combat shotgun and Jay grabbed an SLR. Assam settled for one of the Glock 17's which Jay gave her a quick tutorial on its use. They all loaded a handful of mags for their weapons and stepped up to the firing point.

"I'll call it guys." Said James, as the qualified range officer. "With a magazine of how ever many rounds are in your mag, Load!"

Everyone loaded their mags and waited.

"Make ready!"

Actions were cycled and safeties clicked off.

"With a magazine of how ever many rounds are in your mag, at the target in front. In your own time, Go on!"

The teenagers open up and the targets disintegrated under the volume of lead sent down range. After spending most of the rest of the morning shredding targets, the cadets packed up the guns and ammo into the range's adjoined armory before calling it a day.

* * *

 **Well that didn't take long.**

 **A lot of content in this chapter and not much tankery :/ This will be addressed next chapter as we've got the match between Darjeeling and James as well as more tournament related stuff coming.**

 **To answer a couple of questions I can see coming:**

 **1\. I included Shoko and his boys to give a social antagonist and they will play a role in later chapters**

 **2\. I wanted boys to continue with cadet stuff for the year so they've got their guns and other gear. As for the seemingly obscene amount of ammo, it's got to last them most of the year and ammo goes much faster than you'd think.**

 **3\. If you're wondering why there is a lot of slang and swearing (If you don't understand it, urban dictionary will give you a good definition. The only one I couldn't find was 'Mackies' and its slang for Mc'Donalds) that's just how British teenage men talk to each other. ( I should know... I am one)**

 **If you've got any suggestions, problems, queries etc either PM me or post a review.**

 **So yeah. Next chapter, dunno when It's coming out, soon probably, trying to keep a rough length around 6000-7000 words/ chapter going.  
**

 **Please review and follow, favorite it if you like it and check out my other works.**

 **TTFN! (Ta Ta For Now!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anarchy** **From the UK** **!**

 **By Jangocommando27**

 **Chapter 3: In the face of Adversity, Get creative.**

 **St. Gloriana Tankery Shed  
St. Gloriana School Ship 'HMS Ark Royal'  
08:45**

Darjeeling and her crew walked across the court yard from the tankery office to the shed. Today was the day that she and James would finally have their trial match to see if he and his crew were as good as they said they were, although James seemed to be slightly overconfident of late, as he'd requested that he and his crew, went up against not only Darjeeling and her crew, but 4 other Matilda's as well, using the flag tank rules. Darjeeling was happy to oblige, after all a Centurion against a Churchill was a one sided fight, but she couldn't help but feel that James had bitten off more than he could chew.

'Unless he's got something else planned...' she thought.

The sounds and smells of machinery and motor oil assaulted Darjeeling senses as she entered the hanger. Crews were working on their tanks, preparing them for the coming finals or for manoeuvres. As she walked down the line toward her own tank, she caught sight of James' Centurion, and its changed appearance.

Until recently, it had been painted in a traditional army olive green, much like her own Churchill. But at some point the tank had undergone a paint change, with the solid green being replaced by the Green and Black camouflage pattern used by the cold war British Army. Further to the camouflage the tank had gained some Winston Churchill-esk nose art in the form of a Cartoon Bulldog wearing a brodie helmet, chomping on a cigar with a union jack back ground with the words ' _We shall never surrender!'_ on the side. The only further cosmetic change was the word _'ACHILLIES'_ in white paint on the side of the turret. James caught Darjeeling admiring the paint job and climbed down.

"Nice huh?"

"Impressive." Replied Darjeeling. "Did you do it yourself?"

"No." Replied James, taking a seat over gun mantle. "We asked some art students for help in return for John posing for their portrait project."

"I see." Said Darjeeling, "Why Achilles? After the Greek Hero from the Trojan war?"

"No." Replied James with a laugh. "After the Royal Navy cruiser HMS Achilles. John had a great uncle who served aboard her when she and her battlegroup engaged the German pocket battleship Graft Spee at the Battle of the River Plate."

"Ah... And why the nose art?" James just smiled and said,

"We are the British Bulldogs, our big green style, cannot be defeated, and we shall never surrender!"

"OORAH!" shouted the rest of his crew from their work. Darjeeling smiled,

"Well we'll just have to see about that." She said, "We shall commence battle at half past 9. Be at your starting positions before then. And remember... All's fair and Love and war."

"Fear naught, and Who Dare's wins." Replied James. Darjeeling then turned and started to see to her own tank's preparations. James got up from his perch and spoke softly to his crew.

"You guys got the gear ready?"

"Oh yeah." Replied Jay. "We've got the gear ready."

"Are you sure this doesn't count as cheating guys?" asked Chris, still questioning the legality of their intentions.

"Well it's as the commander said," replied James. "All's fair in love and war. Now finish up and mount up. We've got a battle to win."

* * *

 **St. Gloriana tankery training grounds  
09:30**

" _MATCH START!"_

"Let's roll boys!" ordered James. "Head for the forest!"

'Achilles' moved off from its start position and headed for the forest as the boys had planned. The Battlefield was a series of large grassy plains with large, thick forests. Looking at the starting positions and Darjeeling's tactics in past matches, (such as a match against Ōarai Girls High School) James assumed that she'd keep her tanks together, as neither the Churchill or Matilda was suited for scouting. They'd execute a search pattern and wait for James to come to them.

He was more than happy to oblige.

James dropped back into the turret from the cupola, leaving the hatch open to keep a cooling wind flowing into the tank. John was dozing at his station, his massive arms draped over the shell magazines for the 20mm polsten. Jay was reading a magazine by the glow of the internal turret lights, featuring stills of beautiful and well endowed women stripping out of military uniforms. Judging by the state of the pages, it'd had a great many owners over the years. James smiled to himself and tapped Jay on the shoulder. He pulled out his phone and tapped it, signalling for Jay to do the same.

James typed a message to Jay and sent it,

'You know if you go out with Assam you'll need to ditch that right?" Jay smiled at the text and typed one back,

' _I know. Besides I stole it from John's wank bank ;)'_ James laughed at the reply.

'How's that going btw? With Assam?'

' _Good. I'm showing her the .338's after practice.'_

'A romantic date if ever I heard of one ;) We're getting near the forest so get ready. Just hide the porn first.' James stowed his phone in its pocket and climbed back up into his cupola, withdrew his x10 binoculars and started looking for Darjeeling.

* * *

 **Meanwhile... with Darjeeling's crew.**

"All tank's advance."

The early war British tanks started from their position and neatly formed up into an arrow head formation, with Darjeeling's tank leading and 2 Matilda's on either side, their turrets rotated to scan for targets on the flanks.

"At last we shall see what these Brit's are truly capable of." She said to no one in particular.

"Commander?" asked Pekoe, offering a refill of tea to Darjeeling which she gladly accepted, "What is our plan for engaging the boys? We have them out numbered, but they have a far superior tank."

"True." Replied Darjeeling, "But the race goes not to the swift, nor the battle to the bold."

"A rewording of Ecclesiastes?" replied Pekoe,

"Correct." Replied Darjeeling, "And while it is true we lack the mobility or firepower of the centurion, we poses numerical advantage. And he only has one gun capable of damaging us, while we have 5."

"It was the same advantage used to defeat the tiger ace Michael Wittmann, was it not?" asked Assam. Darjeeling was surprised, her gunner was not what one would call a military history buff so she was surprised that Assam knew such an anecdote.

"I believe it was." Replied Darjeeling, "How did you know that?"

"Jay told me." She replied. Darjeeling was further surprised and with a wolfish grin pressed the matter,

"Really?" she asked, "And when did you find time to ask him about such things?" Assam chuckled slightly. Not many knew that Darjeeling quite the gossip girl, constantly on the lookout for new gossip.

"We spent a lunchtime last week on the shooting range and the conversation drifted." Replied Assam. "But the real question is when are you going to make a move on James?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Stated Darjeeling defiantly.

"Yes you do..." teased Assam, "Weren't you the one who said he looked good in camouflage?"

"How did you... Never mind, just keep looking for their Centurion!" Assam chuckled, realizing she'd hit the nail on the head before pressing her eyes back into the gunners sight.

* * *

"Contact!" reported James to his crew, sighting Darjeeling's tanks through the gunner's sight. Their centurion was concealed just inside the tree line of a forest, looking out over the plain. Chris reached behind him to the radio in his vacant commander's station.

"Jay! Are you ready yet?" Commd James.

" _All set boss."_ Jay replied. James smiled. He'd sent Jay out to set up part of their plan. While they could easily beat Darjeeling's tanks by sniping them from long range, that wouldn't have been any fun and Darjeeling wouldn't have learnt anything.

"Right John!" said James, turning to his loader. "Get an AP round up the chute. Chris, standby to pull back on my word."

" _Got it Boss"_ replied Chris. The reassuring metallic slam of the 17 pounder's breech sliding shut, followed by the report from John signaled the gun's readiness to fire. James focused, staring carefully into the sights. Throughout his tankery career James had manned every crew position in the tank and while he was not even in the same category as Jay, he was still a good shot. He placed the crosshairs of the gun sight onto one of the Matilda II's and then applied a little lead.

"Brace." He said, after a moment's pause, he pulled the trigger. _Achilles_ rocked back on its suspension from the pressure of exploding propellant. Her hull shuddered with the thunderous boom of her legendary main gun. The turret basket filled with the coppery smell of burnt propellant. James watched the shells tracer sail towards the target... and slam into the dirt in front of the Matilda. The tank was showered in dirt and sod, but otherwise undamaged. The turrets of the 5 infantry tanks started to turn towards them, signalling the immanence of a return barrage.

"Again!" ordered James. John, with thick powerful arms, hefted another round into the cannon's breech and yanked the locking leaver.

"Gun up!" John shouted. James compensated for lead fired again. This time the round went straight into the target Matilda, but clipped one of the thickly armored edges of the tank and ricocheted off into the distance.

"Fuck!" cursed James. The guns of the Infantry tanks were almost upon him and the tanks themselves were changing course towards him.

"Bit close there mate." Joked John.

"Sod off!" James replied angrily, "You couldn't hit the broadside of a barn from the inside! Chris, back up! Now!" The centurion retreated further into the forest, as it did Darjeeling's tanks returned fire. 2 pounder shells impacted the ground around where they had been, kicking up dirt and dead foliage around them. Darjeeling's Churchill also fired, causing a nearby Oak tree to explode into splinters. As _Achilles_ withdrew deeper into the forest, Darjeeling's tanks advanced... right into the boy's trap.

* * *

Jay watched as Darjeeling's tanks slowly entered the forest. Once they were firmly in, Jay hit the radio,

"Boss," he said, "Darjeeling's tanks are in the forest."

" _Good."_ James commd back, _"Begin phase 2."_

"WILCO, out." Replied Jay. He killed the radio and grabbed his next tool, the AS50. He slung the large rifle over his shoulder and set off for his sniper position. He stalked through the forest, keeping an ear open for the sounds of tanks that were getting to close for comfort. After a short hike, he arrived at a large boulder that would serve as his sniper nest. He climbed up on top of it and readied his rifle. He pulled a 10 round magazine, filled with .50 cal pink simunition rounds, from his fatigue's pocked and slotted it into the rifle's magazine well. He then racked the slide and made ready.

After a while the ground shook slightly with the sound of an approaching tank. Jay calmly stared through the low power SUSAT he'd mounted on the rifle, rather than the 35 power scope that was normally mounted. From the thick woodland, the Churchill VII emerged. It was sticking to a dirt path that was large enough to accommodate its vast form.

Jay smiled, just the tank he'd been waiting for.

He sighted in on the forward vision block on the commander's cupola, put the sight on it, released the safety and fired. The .50 cal simunition round sped from the barrel and splatted the periscope in pink paint. James grinned as he proceeded to do the same for the gunner's sight and driver's view port, effectively blinding the tank from the front. The Churchill stopped, no doubt to occupants didn't want to risk running into something. Jay replaced the safety on his rifle, grabbed it and ran, he didn't want to be there if Assam decided to fire on where the shots had come from. As he ran he clicked his radio.

"Churchill tank is blind! Hitting the smoke!"

He reached into his pocket, pulled out a remote trigger, the kind the military used to remote trigger explosives, and punched the button. Throughout the forest, strategically placed smoke generators switched on. Within minutes, it created a dense smoke screen that obscured sight and dropped vision right down to a couple of meters.

* * *

 **Inside Darjeeling's tank...**

'What in the name of all that's holy are they doing?' thought Darjeeling to herself. In under a minute's time, her tank had been hit in its forward vision ports by some kind of paintball gun and blinded them, and then this fog had suddenly descended blinding them in all other directions. Darjeeling all of a sudden felt very, very isolated.

"Aneko, kill the engine." She ordered over the intercom. He driver then killed the Bedford 6 twin engine in the back and the tank fell silent.

"All crew. Go silent." Darjeeling ordered. If they couldn't see the enemy, they might hear him. Darjeeling then popped her hatch, and bringing her top half outside of the cupola. The fog was thick, visibility was maybe down to 10 meters. She keep looking forward to her front corner, seeing as that was where her tank was most vulnerable and it had been where the blinding shots came from. Darjeeling closed her eyes and listened, she could hear the sound of her Matilda's engine's, still searching the forest...

Then it hit her, she was alone, blind and isolated... As the thought struck her she registered the sound of an engine, much louder and deeper than the Matilda's in amongst the trees, and it was behind her and getting closer! She spun round in her cupola just to see the Centurion burst from the tree line behind her, its 17 pounder trained and ready. The tank paused, holding its fire for a moment. It's commanders hatch opened and James climbed out, a smug smile on his face,

"Well commander," he said smugly, "Are you going to surrender or am I going to have to put a AP round through your engine block?"

"You have not won yet James," Darjeeling replied defiantly, "I still have 4 other tanks out there."

"AP round it is then." Replied James simply. "I recommend you button up." Darjeeling resigned herself to James being right and dropped into her tank.

"Brace for impact." She said. Her crew braced themselves against whatever they could and waited for the inevitable.

* * *

 **St. Gloriana Tankery Shed  
** **10:10**

As the Centurion drove back into the hanger the boys were in a particularly good mood. Behind the centurion, the Churchill was being towed in by a recovery truck and the Matilda's were in convoy behind. As the Centurion popped hatches the boys came out singing,

"Oh, _We are the champions, my friends,  
And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end.  
We are the champions.  
We are the champions.  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions of the world." _

"Yeah Yeah, Alright!" shouted James, also in a good mood, "Save it for the nationals you cheeky Bastards!"

"First kill marking for Achilles then boss?" said Jay,

"Not sure it counts considering it was our CO." Replied James. "Now! Showers! Off you fuck!" The boys ran off. Normally James would have made them stay until they'd got the tank cleaned off and put to bed, but he had a feeling that they didn't want to be under the fire he was about to come under. Darjeeling approached James as lady like as she could manage, but she failed to hide an inner fury that James could see in her.

"Sergeant." She said, "May I have a word?"

"Of course." Replied James. She lead him behind Achilles so they would have some privacy.

"Just what was that?" she asked angrily, "have you read the rules for Japanese Sensha-dō?"

"I have." Replied James calmly. "And besides the use of a sniper rifle to make a point, I don't see how we broke them. Smoke generators are legal for matches."

"Using a rifle to blind us with paint? Where did that come from?" asked Darjeeling.

"I watched the Saunders/Ōarai match on YouTube." Replied James, "I don't remember any complaints when the type 89's crew started throwing fireworks at the Saunders flag tank. Besides what are effectively glorified paint balls are much safer than throwing fireworks at another tank wouldn't you say?"

"True." Admitted Darjeeling, fighting to regain her composure, "But it wasn't exactly sporting."

"Chivalry and Sportsmanship are nice concepts off the battlefield, ones I try to follow as best I can. But you have to draw the line somewhere. I admit it wasn't sporting to blind you with paint and smoke. But would you be complaining if instead of Matilda's, you were armed with King Tigers?"

Darjeeling thought for a moment. As much as it infuriated her, he had a point. James had perfectly executed an isolation and eliminate strategy against her, one that she had personally never seen before. But she disagreed with his assessment of chivalry and sportsmanship.

"This is tankery Sergeant," she replied, "Not war. Chivalry and Sportsmanship have just as much place here as in football or cricket. And your use of an infantry weapon is illegal in a tournament match so don't do it again."

"Understood Ma'am" replied James, "But tell me have you ever heard the saying, 'if you're not cheating, you're not trying?'"

"No." Replied Darjeeling, slightly vexed that James didn't seem to get the point, "And if we get caught cheating we'll get expelled from the tankery league!"

"I'm not suggesting we 'cheat' cheat." Replied James, "I'm suggesting we get creative. Take Saunders for example. During their Ōarai match last year, they used a radio intercept balloon. Unsporting yes, but not cheating."

"But If we follow the example of Saunders and use unsporting methods, we lose the moral high ground."

"If we could shoot down onto the weak armor of the enemy tanks from it, I'd be all for the moral high ground. Same if we possessed a numerical and technological advantage." Replied James, starting to get annoyed at Darjeeling's inability to abandon morals for the sake of a tactical advantage "But we can't and we don't. And everyone on my crew knows exactly what happens when you put the moral high ground, before eliminating a threat to both you and your team. Ma'am."

James then stormed off out of the hanger. Darjeeling was slightly taken aback by James' aggressive reaction. She'd never seen him like this during his time here. But she couldn't understand why he was so willing to throw the principles of British society, chivalry and sportsmanship, to the wind so lightly. She then stalked off towards the repair crews den to see about them repairing her once again crippled Churchill.

As she did that, Assam and Jay came together to discuss their respective commanders.

"Jesus." Said Jay, "I haven't seen James that fucked off since we cut up his signed Arsenal shirt for bunting."

"And I've never seen Darjeeling that cross about anything." Added Assam.

"You think she fancies him?"

"Oh, without a doubt." Replied Assam, "But they won't get on with it while they're angry at one another."

"I'll talk to James, you talk to Darjeeling." Said Jay. "But first, you still up for some rifle time?"

"I'll see you at the range."

* * *

 **St. Gloriana Shooting team range  
15:34**

Jay walked onto the shooting range, knowing this would be where he'd find James. Sure enough he found him, one of the Glock 17's in hand and putting rounds down range. From the look of his target, he wasn't having a good shoot.

"Haven't seen you miss that bad since you tried to pull that chick in Washington. What was her name? Gladice?" Jay commented.

"What do you want Jay?" asked James, "And for the record I got off with her so up yours."

"It's about you and the boss lady." Said Jay. James groaned and reloaded his Glock for another round of shooting cardboard.

"Yah can't fight well if you're pissed off at her." Said Jay, "So what's wrong?"

"She's not willing to abandon the moral high ground to give us a slightly more even change in the tournament this year." Replied James as unloaded his Glock into the target range.

"Aye." said Jay, "that is pretty stupid. But it's what she's believed in and been taught for years. You can't be pissed at her for that."

"It's not just that." Replied James, "I lost my cool and am pissed at myself because of it."

"What cause you to that... oh... that."

"Yeah."

"You can't blame her for that mate. It wasn't her fault."

"Yeah but she touched a nerve and I went off like a grenade."

"Yeah. She touched a nerve. Unknowingly. So you need to go and make up and make out with her!" James laughed for the first time in hours.

"I'm not gonna make out with her." He replied, ejecting the spent clock mag from his pistol and laying the spent weapon down.

"Why not?" asked Jay, "you know she fancies you right?"

"No she doesn't."

"I have it from a reliable source that she does." Insisted Jay.

"By 'reliable source' you mean Assam?" guessed James. Jay nodded, "How's that going by the way? You made out with her yet?"

"Indeed we have." Replied Jay, smug at having gotten off with her.

"Really? Where?" asked James, trying to work out where they'd have had time to do the deed.

"'Bout where you're standing." Replied Jay. He laughed as James jumped back in disgust from the firing point.

"Dude! That is rank mate!" complained James.

"What can I say?" asked a smug Jay, "She really likes the SLR. But anyway mate, you need to stow that fuckin' pride of yours, forget about what happened to him, apologize and move on." James sighed,

"You're right. When did you get so fuckin' good at giving advice?" Jay shrugged,

"Been spending too much time hanging out with you. Now go apologize, make up, then bend her over that fancy desk of hers and shag her."

"Ahh." James said in realization as he passed Jay on his way out, "There's the gentlemanly Jay I know."

"Ha. Fuck being a gentleman." Jay joked, "I only came here to bang fit birds." The 2 friends laughed together as James disappeared off to find Darjeeling.

* * *

 **St. Gloriana Women's academy School Ship  
Tankery Team Clubhouse  
15:30**

Darjeeling was sat in her office, working over admin issues and trying to strategise how on earth they were going to beat any of the major tankery schools in the coming tournament. However she couldn't shake the aftermath with her argument with James. A knock on her office door. Distracted her from her lack of progress, the sign of company was a welcome one.

"Come in." She called out. The door opened and Assam walked in, closing it behind her and walking up to Darjeeling's desk.

"We need to talk." Said Assam firmly. Darjeeling knew it was unusual for Assam to be firm with her so it must be serious.

"Ok."

"It's about James." Darjeeling groaned before Assam continued, "we won't be able to fight effectively if you 2 don't get along. He's the commander of the best tank on the team..."

"And I'm commander of the overall team." Interrupted Darjeeling, "meaning he should trust and respect my point of view."

"He should," replied Assam, "and does. But he's also right." Darjeeling was aghast before Assam explained, "Time and again we've been defeated because we've stuck to the same predictable, by the book strategies. I mean look at Ōarai. The reason they won last year is primarily because they used unconventional strategies. James can give us the same edge."

"But it's his blatant attitude toward disregarding chivalry and sportsmanship that gets me." Replied Darjeeling, "He claimed that chivalry and sportsmanship have no place on the battlefield."

"Well he has a point." replied Assam, "It's a question as old as war itself; If someone is trying to kill you... are you not to rise against him... and kill him first?"

"But were not at war and no one is trying to kill us!"

"True. But Sensha-dō is a combat sport. And if we want to win the nationals, we need to know when to leave chivalry at the door and go all out. Or were going to be rolled over for the 11th year in a row by a superior school, be it Saunders, Pravda, Kuromorimine or Ōarai. James can give us that unseen advantage" Darjeeling sighed, she couldn't argue with that logic.

"I suppose you're right." She replied unconvinced.

"Look," said Assam, "He's not saying give up on chivalry all together, but you yourself were talking about changing tactics to meet the new influx of heavy tanks, and for that we need to change plans. And you know it." Darjeeling knew Assam was right, she rarely wasn't.

"I suppose I you're right." She admitted. "And I should apologize to James, I think I inadvertently hurt his feelings about something. He said that everyone on his crew knew exactly what happened when you put the moral high ground, before eliminating a threat to both you and your team."

"It's for the best." Replied Assam, "Besides you said you were going to make him your second in command in the shower last night." Darjeeling looked at her friend,

"How do you find out these things?"

"Every woman has her secrets."

* * *

A short while after Assam had left, there was another knock at Darjeeling's door.

"Come in." She said. Knowing who it likely was. She was unsurprised when it was James who walked in.

"May I have a word Ma'am." Asked James formally.

"Of course Sergeant." Said Darjeeling, motioning to one of the chairs in front of her desk. Instead James stood in front of her desk, as he would as if he were about to receive a bollocking from one of his senior officers.

"Commander I would like to apologize for earlier this morning." He said, "I was out of line and should not have spoken to you in such a manner that was offensive to you and your beliefs. I would also submit myself for disciplinary action."

Darjeeling sat there for a moment, considering his words. He was sincere in his apology and genuinely looked apologetic.

"I accept your apology Sergeant." She replied, "And I too must apologise. I was wrong to question your actions when they conflicted with my own thoughts and for that I apologize as well as any other feelings of yours I may have hurt. . As for your punishment, I have one in mind. I'm going to make you my Vice Commander."

"Commander?" asked James, surprised.

"You demonstrated tactical thinking that I have rarely seen the likes of, and I doubt many of the other school Sensha-dō team leaders have either. Which makes you the perfect choice to be vice commander." Explained Darjeeling. "You will report to me as overall commander of the team and any non immediate battlefield decisions must be run past me. Do you accept?"

"I accept this punishment, Commander." Replied James with a smile. "While I'm at it, I've finished that report you asked for. Would you like the sort and sweet or long and detailed answer now?"

"I'll take the short and sweet now, and the other later." Replied Darjeeling.

"Ditch the Matilda's replace them with A27M Cromwells, A30 Challengers and A34 Comets." Replied James.

"You are aware that would require a large change to our current tank forces and tactics?"

"I am. However the Matilda fleet is in need of replacing and the new tanks I'm suggesting would make mobile warfare more of a viable strategy. Furthermore it would up gun the whole fleet to a 6 pounder gun standard."

"Hmm." Thought Darjeeling, "We'll need to talk to the governors to get funding, and quickly, tankfest is only a few weeks away."

"Tankfest?" asked James, thinking to the military gathering at the Bovington tank museum back in England.

"It's a gathering that all the major Sensha-dō tank manufactures gather to reveal their latest products and upgrade kits." Explained Darjeeling. "We usually send a delegation each year as do the majority of the tankery schools."

"Great." Replied James, "I look forward to it."

"Who said you were going?"

"By 'delegation' I assumed you meant the headmistress, yourself, Assam, Orange and the vice commander. Am I wrong?"

Darjeeling smiled, if James could read his opponents as well as he could read her, he was a good choice for vice commander.

* * *

 **School Cafeteria  
** **St. Gloriana School Ship 'HMS Ark Royal'  
12:55**

James walked toward his usual table, bento lunch in hand, to dine with boys. They were already sat at the usual table, and he could tell that they were in a down mood. He sat down with them and tried to see what was wrong.

"Alright." He said, "I haven't seen you lot this sad since you found out that Father Christmas was a lie." There was a slight chuckle before Jay answered,

"We're feeling a bit homesick boss." He said, "We miss proper British food, British sports. Hell I even miss the rain!" James could sympathize. He was similarly homesick, if only because he missed regular deliveries of mum's homemade food. He started reminiscing on things he missed when Darjeeling, Orange Pekoe and Assam arrived.

"What's got you down then?" asked Darjeeling, seeing the down state of the group.

"Homesick." Replied James. "We haven't heard or seen anything from home in months. I miss mums chicken and ham pie."

"I miss British comedy." Replied Chris,

"I miss Roast dinner." Replied James.

"I miss seeing other men." Said Jay. All the boys turned and looked at him with a 'what the fuck?' look. "What?"

"Well I hope you're ready for tomorrow night." Said Assam seductively to Jay, "Pick me up at 7." She then turned to leave with her finished lunch. Immediately Jay realized what she had done and turned to see shit ass grins on all of his friends.

"Jay..." said James.

"Guys... no please..." pleaded Jay.

"You know what tradition demands..." menaced John.

"Come on guys..." Jay pleaded, realizing that all was lost.

"KANGAROO COURT!" James John and Chris shouted in untold glee.

"Bollocks!" Jay dived away from the table as the boys attempted to grab him. He then scrambled to his feet and started running.

"After Him!" cried James as he, John and Chris raced after him. When they'd vacated the Cafeteria, Assam returned to the table where Darjeeling and Pekoe were sitting slightly dazed.

"It's a Highlander school tradition apparently." Explained Darjeeling, "Just what they needed for a morale boost."

"You know Assam." Said Pekoe, "You scare me sometimes."

* * *

 **St. Gloriana hallways.**

Jay ran with the desperation known only to the condemned. He knew if James and co caught him, he was done for. He glanced back over his shoulder, and saw that James and Chris were still in pursuit, but there was no sign of John. James rounded a corner before being tackled to the ground by a large bulk.

"Got him!" shouted John, keeping Jay pinned to the ground, who was trying to wriggle out from under his muscled form. He was about to escape until James as well dived on top of the pile.

"Chris!" shouted James, "Get something to hold him!"

Chris acknowledged with a nod, before diving into a nearby janitors closet. After a quick rummage, he emerged with gaffer tape and zip ties. He zip-tied Jay's hands and feet together with help from John, and they gagged him with a strip of tape over his mouth. They had just secured him when the sound of someone clearing their throat got their attention. The boys looked up and saw headmistress Lady Grey standing over them.

"Good afternoon Gentlemen" she said in a lady like manor. "May I enquirer as to why you have Mr. Ackner so detained?"

"Well, you see Miss," explained James as they got up with John putting Jay upright. "It's a tradition from our school."

"Really?" asked Lady Grey skeptically.

"Yes miss." Replied James in his best salesman accent, "You see. Mr. Ackner here has betrayed the male fraternity by entering a relationship with Miss Assam. He must stand trial for his 'crimes' against the male fraternity."

"I see." Said Lady Grey. She looked at the eager anticipation on the faces of the 'prosecuting' boys, and Jay's fearful, begging eyes for her intervention.

"Well far be it from me to stand in the way of tradition." She said, "Carry on." She looked into the pleading eyes of Jay as he was swung over John's shoulder and carried off down the hallway. Her only curiosity as to the tradition was when she heard James say as they disappeared down the hallway.

"Someone get the Bovril!"

* * *

 **School main entrance  
** **St. Gloriana School Ship 'HMS Ark Royal'  
07:30**

Lady Grey left her car and walked purposely onto the school grounds, as she had done for many years as both student and teacher. She had made a habit of arriving early, so she could take a quiet walk through the school grounds to be herself. She found peace and tranquility amongst the gardens of St. Gloriana. Everywhere from the silent hallways, to the stables, it gave her a sense of tranquility. He walk took her towards the firing range, where she heard the sounds of gunfire. Concerned for what was happening, she proceeded towards the range. When she arrived and stepped inside, she was relieved to find only James at the range. He turned his head and saw her at the entrance. He secured his weapon and removed his ear defenders.

"Good morning Ma'am." He said bowing to her. She bowed back,

"Good morning Mr. Hunter." She replied, "Up for some morning target practice?"

"Didn't get much sleep last night so I decided to come and do something I love in the morning." Replied James. Lady Grey stepped onto the range and looked down the range at the punctured target.

"Not a bad grouping." She commented, she motioned to the Glock. "May I?"

"Umm. Of course." Said James, slightly unnerved at handing a live weapon to a civilian, even a teacher. She saw his nervousness and smiled.

"Relax Mr. Hunter." She said, "I was in the police force for 5 years and have received firearms training." James immediately relaxed. Lady Grey put on some ear defenders and James replaced his. She then with practiced ease and accuracy put a 5 round grouping into the target, half an inch across.

"Whoa." Said Jay, "I haven't seen anyone beet Jay's record since he that time he challenged that Royal Marine Drill Sergeant to a shoot off."

"How is Mr. Ackner this morning?" Asked Lady Grey. James looked down at his watch.

"Well about now," replied James, he's probably nursing an impressive headache with a side of vertigo." Lady Grey looked surprised

"What did you..."

"Once the crimes were listed..."

"All of which I assume he was found guilty of?"

"Correct. He was sentenced to a just punishment."

"Which was?"

"Go have a look over the cafeteria entrance and you'll see." Replied James.

"As humerus as it no doubt is." Answered Lady grey, "I have other matters to attend to. But first it is fortuitous that I found you Sergeant. As you have been invited to the national Sensha-dō commanders feast."

"Commander's feast?"

"It's a formal meal where the headmaster or mistress, as well as the tankery commander of all the competing nations gather the night before the first round draw." Explained Lady Grey. "It seems this year that the commanders of the 3 international exchange teams are invited as well."

"There are other exchange teams ma'am? Where from?"

"I believe one is from Italy and another from Germany. So I'd surmise they are at Anzio for the Italian, but as for the German, I don't know. Shiho Nishizumi stated that she wouldn't allow for a male tankery participant to fight on her team, mentioned something about men being not fit for tankery."

"She sounds like a charming woman." Commented James, "I look forward to debating the subject with her." Lady Grey smiled,

"And I look forward to seeing it." She said. She then bowed to James, which he returned before she left.

* * *

 **Here we are, amazing what can be done when one doesn't have school work to limit your times**

 **From re-reading some chapters I decided to have a clash of opinions between James and Darjeeling and I think it went well.**

 **Over the next few chapters I'm going to get things moving into the tournament.**

 **For those who were asking after the 'Alpha Males' I've got something in the works.**

 **There will be 2 other transfer student characters coming into the story soon and I've got something brewing with Shino planned.**

 **As per usual, drop a review with your opinion and PM me if you've got any suggestions**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anarchy from the UK!**

 **By Jangocommando27**

 **Chapter 4: There is no such thing as a civilised war**

' **Tankfest'  
National Japanese Sensha-dō hall  
09:30**

The St. Gloriana school mini bus pulled into a parking space outside the national Sensha-dō hall in Tokyo. The delegation sent by St. Gloriana consisted of, Darjeeling, Orange Pekoe, Assam, James, Jay, Chris and Lady Grey. After a spirited debate and pitch from Darjeeling and James, the governors had given the Go-ahead for the first wave of replacement tanks to be bought. The delegation had been on the go since the small hours, due in part to the school ship being berthed some way down the coast. The plan was for the delegation to spend the day at tankfest, stay at a hotel in Tokyo, then go home the following day.

"Alright." Said Lady Grey from the front of the mini bus. "Remember that you are to go around in pairs and remember why we're here. To find a buyer for the Matilda's and to look at prices for other tanks. There will be member of other Sensha-dō teams here so be polite and curious as representatives of St. Gloriana. Alright?"

"Yes Miss." They all replied before disembarking the bus. James wasn't surprised when Pekoe and Chris went off hand in hand and Jay and Assam practically rugby tackled each other.

"2000 yen says Jay and Assam try to go off together when we get back to the hotel." Wagered James.

"I'm not a betting person." Replied Darjeeling with a smile.

"4000?"

"Done."

"I do hope no one is planning on fixing that bet." Said Lady Grey from behind her team commanders.

"Of course not Ma'am." Replied James as he and Darjeeling walked together away from her towards the hall. Once out of earshot he mumbled "I know Jay far too well to know that he's gonna to try it."

They entered the hall and the sweet smell of steel and oil assaulted the commanders. The hall was filled with stalls from different companies, each selling tankery related products. They ranged from uniforms to spare parts, upgrade kits to whole tanks, both new and second hand. Offset from the main expedition hall was a cafe. The place was crawling with students, teachers and fans of the sport. James and Darjeeling started prowling the lines of stalls, they stopped at a company that produced tanks for tankery and started browsing the catalogues.

* * *

 **12:30**

The group of Gloriana students reconvened at lunch time in the cafe to discuss their progress over tea and cakes.

"Well." Started James, "I found a company called Tankhub that sells Cromwell Mk 5s for about 30 million yen. They also Comets for about 50 million."

"I found a buyer for 5 of the Matilda's." Said Orange, "Seems Koala is interested in repurposing them into Matilda Hedgehogs."

"Has anyone spoken to any of the other school reps?" asked Lady Grey.

"I spoke to the tankery commander of Waffle academy," said Assam, "but they weren't interested." All of a sudden a thought struck Jay like a lightning bolt.

"I've got it!" he said happily. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before!"

"What mate?" asked James, curious as to the nature of his gunners sudden elation.

"Highlander's J13 team in almost entirely made up of comets and centurions!" he explained, "Maybe they'll send us some!"

"It's worth asking." Said Darjeeling, "I don't suppose they have any Cromwells they could send us do they?"

"Sadly not anymore." Answered James, "We used to but we fazed them out in favour of more Comets and Centurions. We either sold them on or we use them for gunnery practice."

"Well lets have some lunch then get back to it." Suggested Lady Grey. A lunch of cake and tea was a welcome amongst them all. But before long they were back into the search for new tank or buyers for old ones. James and Darjeeling were looking through a catalogue of potential upgrade kits when someone called out from the crowd.

"Yo Darjeeling!" James and Darjeeling turned towards the source of the voice and saw a trio of girls all wearing the same grey school blazer, white shirt black tie and red miniskirt. The leader was tall with long blonde hair and a pair of light blue eyes, while the second was shorter with short twin ponytails, brown hair, dark brown eyes, and with slight freckles. The third was the tallest with a head of short grey brown hair and a pair of light brown eyes. Darjeeling smiled at the trio.

"It's good to see you again Kay." Greeted Darjeeling. "You too Alisa and Naomi."

"And who's the looker?" asked Kay, not so subtly checking James out. "Your boyfriend?" Darjeeling chuckled but otherwise showed no signs of embarrassment at the topic.

"No." She said, "This is Sergeant James Hunter. He's an international tankery exchange student from Britian and also my vice captain. James this is Kay, Alisa and Naomi. They are the commanders of the Saunders Girls High School tankery team."

"Pleasure." Replied James with a respectful nod.

"I'm sure it would be." Remarked Kay flirtatiously. James mentally rolled his eyes at the comment before Kay turned to Darjeeling.

"So are you coming to the tankery feast?"

"We are." Replied Darjeeling. "James and the other transfer students have been invited."

"Oh yeah." Said Naomi, "I've heard that Ōarai is coming with their transfer student."

"Ōarai got a transfer student?" queried Darjeeling.

"Yeah." Said Kay, "Since Kuromorimine said no way to letting in male tankery students into their team, Ōarai took him and his crew in."

"Let me guess." Said James, "Head Nishizumi thinks men can't operate tanks effectively because we have a Y chromosome and would drag her team down?"

"Well she does have a point." Said Alisa. Darjeeling and Naomi looked surprised and Kay shot her a filthy glare.

"What?" she asked, "All the male tankery teams I've seen in action got their asses kicked by female crews faster than you could say lickerty split. No offence."

"Some taken." Replied James, "And you've never seen my crew in action."

"Yeah? What tank are you in?"

"Centurion Mk 1. You?" Alisa laughed before answering,

"Ha! T29! You haven't got a hope of getting through our armour."

"Good thing we bought sabot rounds then." Smirked James. The smugness and security drained from Alisa's face and Kay and Naomi looked similarly shocked.

"Since I saw the Maus I had a feeling that we'd be encountering heavily armoured opponents." Explained James, "So I had some tankery grade discarding Sabot rounds bought from home."

"Don't you think that's a little unfair?" asked Kay.

"Don't you think it's unfair to use T29's, T95's and M26 Pershing's against a Churchill, Matilda's and Crusaders?" replied James.

"Good point." Replied Kay before she sighed. "Tankery isn't what it used to be anymore. Remember back when it was Panzer III's. Matilda's and T-34's and not Tigers, Comets and IS-2's Dar?"

"I do." Replied Darjeeling, "And I do miss the days when it was a competitive, and not just a power game."

"That's what I liked about tankery back in Europe." Said James, "Most of the 1980's tanks we use are very similar so it's a much more even fight. For example my Chieftain is more or less a match for the early Leopard 2's some schools use."

"Really? Sounds fun!" commented Kay happily. "Anyway we're off. Good luck in the first round."

"And to you." Replied Darjeeling. Kay offered a hand which both James and Darjeeling shook. She was about to leave when Kay added,

"By the way. If you get a match against Ōarai, watch out for Yukari Akiyama! She's an expert at recon and infiltration!" Kay walked off while James and Darjeeling returned to their catalogue and day of browsing.

* * *

 **Jade and Dragon Hotel  
Central Tokyo  
** **19:35**

"Ya know mate." Commented Jay, "I could get used to this whole 'high end Japanese school trips' malarkey."

"You're not the only one mate." Replied James. After the day's exploits at tankfest, St. Gloriana had walked away with 7 Matilda's sold and with an order placed for 6 Cromwell Mk 5w's and a pair of A34 Comets with further plans for an additional order of the same content. Their business done, they went off to the hotel the school had booked, which it turned out was a 5 star skyscraper hotel in the middle of Tokyo. James and Jay had been billeted together while Chris got his own room. The girls had a similar set up down the hall, with Lady Grey's room between the 2. The room was well furnished and had a fantastic view of the Tokyo night life. James had been working on an action plan and Jay had been getting more restless by the minute.

"That's it!" He announced, "I'm going to see Assam!"

"Good luck getting past Lady Grey." Replied James, "She knows you're going out and she knows what teenagers are like."

"I thought you said we weren't getting cock blocked this year."

"I did, and we're not. But she still has a duty of care towards her students. But by all means go and try, I could use some peace."

"What are you working on?" Jay came over and looked at James' work area on the desk. On his desk were his laptop with Sensha-dō rules and regs, as well as a kit list.

"Possible action plan." Replied James.

"For what?"

"Recon mission to other school ships to find Intel on Sensha-dō teams and plans."

"When we goin'?"

"Dunno if we are yet." Replied James, "But something one of the team commanders said got me thinking. Apparently this chick from Ōarai has a hand at infiltration and recon, if we go up against Ōarai we should be on the lookout. Plus if they can do it, why can't we?"

"Sounds like fun."

"Too right."

There was then a knock on the door. James minimized and stowed his work quickly while Jay went to answer the door. He opened it and Assam appeared at the door, Jay was seemingly grabbed and pulled out the door by Assam. James just chuckled and shook his head before returning to his mission planning. Few minutes later there was another knock on the door. James again minimised his work and went to answer it. He opened the door to find Orange Pekoe standing there.

"Hello Sergeant." She said timidly, as if she were embarrassed about something. "May I have a word."

"Sure Pekoe come on in." Replied James. She entered the room and James closed the door. She sat down on the bed.

"I want to talk to you about Chris Sergeant..." She began,

"Firstly Pekoe," James interrupted, "You're dating my little brother. Call me James."

"Ok." She said, somewhat surprised that he knew about her and Chris. "It's Chris' birthday soon."

"Of shit, yeah it is!" exclaimed James, having completely forgot about it. "Better get him something."

"That's what I was going to ask you about."

"What to get him?" asked James, Pekoe nodded, "Well I was going to get him a Swiss army knife but beyond that... A nice hat?"

"Really? I can't just get him a hat though."

"Why not? Men are simple things. You're already going out with him, what more could he want?" Pekoe face blushed into a deep red.

"I thought," she said quietly, "maybe... me..." James saw what she was getting at.

"Right let me stop you there." He said, "I know Chris better than anyone on this planet. I can tell you now, yes he may have thought about it, but he is not going to try anything until you are ready."

"Really?"

"Chris maybe a male teenager, but he's also a good man. I made sure that I taught him to respect women from an early age. I'm guessing he's your first boyfriend?" She nodded before James continued,

"Then I suggest you talk with Assam, Darjeeling or someone you trust who has gone out with someone before, take their advice and make your own judgment. Understand?"

"Yes." She said, "Thank you James. But what should I get him?" James thought for a moment, before coming up with an idea and whispering it to Pekoe. She disappeared shortly after to act on the advice James had given her and James silently returned to his mission planning.

* * *

 **St. Gloriana Women's academy School Ship  
Tankery Team Clubhouse  
12:55**

James, Jay, John and Chris pilled out of their Land Rover as it pulled to a stop in a parking space outside the tankery clubhouse. For some reason or another they had been summoned to the clubhouse by Darjeeling at the start of lunch, something that was of mild annoyance to the boys as they were missing lunch, and it was beef curry today! They walked into the hall to find Assam and Orange waiting for them.

"You guys were called here too?" asked James. They nodded, then told them that they had no idea why but had received instructions from Darjeeling to come to the here and wait for further instructions. They waited for a few minutes before Assam received a text from Darjeeling telling her to bring everyone up to her office. The group preceded upstairs to her office and entered.

The normal office furniture and lounge like sofa's had been removed and replaced by a dining table surrounded by chairs and covered with a white table cloth and laid with full dinner service for 6. Darjeeling was standing by the table dressed in a maid's outfit.

"Welcome to Darjeeling's lunchtime soirée."

"Oh dear." Said Assam and Orange simultaneously.

"What is all this?" asked James, somewhat curious as to WTF was going on.

"In an effort to relieve your homesickness," she explained, "I have cooked you a selection of English foods to bring you a taste of home. Please have a seat while I fetch lunch."

"Very kind of you." Said John as Darjeeling retreated through a door to fetch the food. The boys took seats at the table as did Assam and Orange, although they both looked rather worried.

"You 2 alright?" asked James to Assam and Orange.

"You've never experienced Darjeeling's cooking have you?" asked Assam in a foreboding manner.

"No." Replied James, "But how bad can it be? It's not like it'll kill us."

"I hope not." Said Pekoe onerously. James was about to reply when Darjeeling returned with a cart with a set of silver domed trays. She placed them on the table and removed the lid on the largest plate of food.

"Here we have roast beef, marinated in dark marmite and Worchester Sauce."

The boys all watched in horror as the black monstrosity was carved and served before them. James suddenly began to think that maybe Assam and Pekoe had a point. He caught the lads looking amongst themselves, deciding if they should dare to taste it. Without wishing to hurt Darjeeling, James picked up his knife and fork and braved a chunk. It tasted as he expected, like absolute dog shite. He did his best to hide it and put on a brave face, but it was like something out of the SAS interrogation training. Evidently Darjeeling caught the reaction unveiled her second dish,

"If the beef isn't to your liking, you could always have some eel jelly." She then unveiled her second abomination. Jay, on sight of the unsightly dish, immediately said,

"Assam, weren't we supposed to help out in the armoury this lunch?"

"I believe we were." She said quickly, catching onto her boyfriend's scheme. They immediately departed. In quick succession, John remembered that he had to see a teacher and Chris and Pekoe remembered they had a study session to go to. While their excuses were lost on Darjeeling, James saw right through them.

"Fucking traitors." He mumbled as he stared down as large portion of eel jelly was slopped in front of him.

* * *

 **St. Gloriana tankery training grounds  
17:33**

Jay, John and Chris kept together and kept as quiet as possible. It had been a few hours since they had left James with Darjeeling's cooking. Since then, they hadn't seen him and they had received instructions by text from him to proceed to a grid reference in a remote part of the training tankery training area. They were each wearing their full protective gear, the kind they used in training battles to withstand heavy simunition rounds and paint grenades.

"The boss isn't one to hold a grudge. Right?" asked Jay. John and Chris just looked at him and Jay shut up. Yes, the boss was exactly the kind of person to hold a grudge. John glanced down at his GPS.

"100 meters to target." He reported. The boys all tightened the grip on their L98s and kept scanning around them. They arrived at a clearing which was their designated point. In the centre of the clearing was a wrapped parcel.

"I don't like this." Said Chris. The boys agreed and cautiously approached the parcel. Jay and Chris held short and checked the perimeter, while John, the qualified ATO, approached the parcel. There was a tag on it. John flipped it over to see the written side. There was one word on it in James' handwriting;

 _Traitors_

"Shit." Said John.

He immediately stood up to run. As he turned the 4 flash bang grenades inside exploded as James triggered them from a distance. All 3 of them went down, reeling as the last thing they saw was burned into their retinas and their ears were ringing like loud white noise. As John rolled over onto his back groaning, he was suddenly hit with a sudden, sharp impact, right on the family jewels. He howled in pain, and looked up just long enough to see Chris receive the same punishment. Jay who had recovered attempted to run. He was up long enough to receive a splat of paint right between his butt cheeks. He too went down screaming, before he too received a round to the privates.

The pain was excruciating. As his vision cleared up, John saw a figure emerging from the far tree line. Knowing who it was he attempted to pull his clock from its holster, the figure was faster on the draw and shot John's arm again. John dropped his hand as James stood over him, the AS50 over his shoulder.

"And what have we learnt today Corporal?" asked James with a smug and serious face.

"To never leave a man behind Sergeant." Replied John in a high pitched voice.

"Good." James replied. He then walked off, leaving the trio in searing pain in the forest clearing. Eventually they got up and staggered out of the forest and back towards where they had parked the Land Rover. Upon reaching where they'd parked, they found nothing but tyre tracks and a note.

 _Now were even._

The 3 boys cursed their commander as the heavens opened and a downpour engulfed the ship. They started their 7km hike back to their accommodation. They all agreed that if they ever had Darjeeling's cooking again, they got James out first.

* * *

 **En-route to National Japanese Sensha-dō hall  
19:30**

James, Darjeeling and Lady Grey all sat together in the back of the limo that was transporting them to the National Sensha-dō hall for the pre- tournament commander's feast. A decent shower had rolled in over the last few hours, drenching the Japanese capital. Darjeeling was wearing her usual tankery uniform while James was wearing his ceremonial black coveralls, black beret and black belt. Lady Grey was simply wearing the formal suit she wore for school. The limo pulled up and the trio were greeted by a pair of porters armed with umbrellas. They were escorted inside and into a large ballroom.

The ballroom was a large, opulently decorated room with chandeliers over head and band playing classical music in the corner. The walls were decorated with paintings depicting tankery battles and past championship winning teams. The room was populated with a myriad of people, ranging from female tankery participants, to teachers to business men and women in suits.

'Championship sponsors' thought James as he sized up the crowd. He was in the process of wondering where to start when a familiar voice came out of the crowd.

"Jäger!" the St. Gloriana delegation turned towards the approaching figure and James smiled. The figure was a teenage male, with fair skin, mid length curly platinum blond hair, dark blue eyes. He was dressed in a set of Flecktarn camouflage fatigues, boots and the black beret of the Germany army tank corps.

"Fritz!" exclaimed James happily. He advanced to meet the man and they shared a rigorous handshake. "I didn't expect to see you here! How you been mate?"

"Sehr gut thank you." Fritz replied in heavily German accented English, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your lady friends?"

"Of course. Fritz this is Darjeeling and Lady Grey, commander of the St. Gloriana tankery team and headmistress of the same school respectfully. Darjeeling, Lady Grey, this is Feldwebel Ernst Wolfgang, better known as Fritz."

"A pleasure." Said Lady Grey, "So you are the transfer student from Germany? Tell me which school are you with since Kuromorimine rejected male tankery students."

"Indeed I am and my crew and I are based at Ōarai for the year ma'am" Fritz replied respectfully.

"Does that mean that Nishizumi Miho is here?" asked Darjeeling, eager to see her friend and rival again.

"She is indeed Darjeeling-san. I'll take you to her." Darjeeling and James followed fritz through the crowd while Lady Grey disappeared to converse with the other faculty. Fritz led Darjeeling and James to a girl of average height with a short light brown hair and a pair of light brown eyes.

"It is good to see you again Miho-san." Greeted Darjeeling. Miho turned and smiled, bowing to Darjeeling,

"Likewise Darjeeling-sama." She said, "I see you have already met Ernie." James tried and failed to stifle a laugh.

"Ernie?" He asked jokingly at fritz. Fritz switched to his native German to reply;

"Fick dich! Mein opa war Ernie genannt!" ( _Fuck you! My grandpa was called Ernie!_ ) James laughed.

"Ja. Und er würde auch gelacht!" James replied ( _Yes. And he would have laughed too!)_ Fritz laughed at that as he knew it would have been true. Darjeeling and Miho looked at the 2 male teenagers with perplexed faces.

"Fritz's grandfather was called Ernie and would have laughed at his grandson being called the same name." Explained James.

"You know each other?" asked Miho.

"Oh yeah." Replied Fritz, "Jäger and I go way back."

"Why do you call him Jäger?" asked Darjeeling, "Because its German for Hunter?" The 2 males laughed again and James explained.

"No." He said, "After a match in Germany against Fritz, he invited me and my crew over to his house for a drink. Where I promptly necked half a bottle of Jägermeister and passed out."

"My Grandmothers carpet was never the same again." Commented Fritz, still laughing at the memory. Miho was just smiling while Darjeeling was trying to retain her ladylike composure and prevent herself from laughing.

"Nishizumi –Chan!" cried a voice. Miho, Darjeeling, James and Fritz all turned to see the source of the voice. It was a girl with long grey hair tied into twin ponytails and red-brown eyes. She was dressed a uniform that seemed to combine elements of the Italian Fascist militia that reminded James of Mussolini. She also carried a riding crop. Following her was a fair skinned male teenager with medium brown hair and light green eyes. He was wearing a basic olive green coverall and a pair of brown assault boots.

"It's nice to you Anchovy-Sama." Said Miho as she bowed to the newcomers. 'Anchovy' approached and Darjeeling similarly greeted her. While she was occupied James whispered to Fritz,

"What is it with Japan and soul names?" Fritz just shrugged, having been wondering the same thing. James and Fritz then stepped towards Anchovy's male escort.

"How'd ya do mate?" Greeted James with an out stretched hand, "I'm Sergeant James Hunter, and this is Sergeant Ernst Wolfgang." The Italian teenager grinned and took James' offered hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you," he replied in Italian accented English, "I am Corporal Ezio Mancini. I'm from the stituto Compresivo Falcone school ship. Yourselves?"

"Collins Highlander School, Great Britian." Replied James,

"Bremen Men's gymnasium." Said Fritz. "What kind of tank you using?"

"I command a Semovente 105/25 tank destroyer. Yourselves?"

"Centurion Mk 1" Said James, "You Fritz?"

"Tiger 1 Ausf H" replied Fritz.

"Nice." Commented James, "Have they fixed your Leopard 1 yet by the way?" Fritz sighed in annoyance,

"Yes." He said, "and thanks to you it took 6 months to fully repair!"

"Well there's a moral to the story here isn't there?" said James smugly, "Don't charge headlong into a squad of 4 Chieftains, when all you've got is 2 Leopard 1's."

"Yeah thanks. I'll remember that for next time." Cracked Fritz. The 3 boys laughed. They were getting on well and having a good time, until the sound of a voice clearing caught their attention. The boys turned to face the person who sought their attention. They were faced with a tall, serious-looking woman with long dark brown hair and glaring dark brown eyes. Behind her was a seemingly younger version of herself with the same if shorter dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"So you are the boys who have come to taint our tankery." She said disapprovingly, glaring at each of the male teenagers. The murmur of conversation of the room seemed to vanish at her word and all eyes turned towards them.

"Lady Nishizumi, I assume?" said James, knowing full well he was standing face to face with the champion of the Nishizumi style of tankery, Shiho Nishizumi. James boldly raised a hand to shake hands with her, but she flatly refused and focused on James with a death glare.

"You presume you have the right to speak to me unless spoken too?" she challenged.

"Well firstly you did speak to me," replied James, lowering his offered hand, "and secondly I presume to be able to speak to anyone in this room if I should wish too. We are after all here at the invitation of the Japanese Sensha-dō federation."

"A grave mistake that sullies the name of Japanese tankery." Replied Shiho, "Males are incapable of operating tanks effectively in combat, to include them in our teams would only diminish their existing skill."

"Wow." Said James, "I've heard a lot about you Lady Nishizumi but I never pegged you as a hypocrite." There was an audible gasp from the audience that seemed to have gathered around them. Shiho and Maho were clearly taken aback by James' comment.

"...I'm sorry?" Shiho growled.

"You claim that members of the male gender cannot operate tanks effectively in combat due to being male. Yet you still honour 2 of the best male tank commanders that have ever lived."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shiho replied defiantly. Although James had a feeling she knew what he was getting at.

"Well firstly there's your 2 Tiger 1's." answered James, "They are numbered 212 and 217 correct? If memory serves, Tiger 212 was commanded legendary tank ace Michael Wittmann during the battle of Villers-Bocage. And tiger 217 was commanded by the German tank ace Otto Carius, who incidentally I have had the privilege to meet. Furthermore, you claim that males cannot operate tanks effectively and yet you are related to the Imperial Japanese Army tank ace Kojiro Nishizumi, who served in the Sino-Japanese War."

There was a second audible gasp and a murmur of discussion from the audience. Shiho's face gave away a mixture of shock, embarrassment and anger at having been both caught out. Her face shifted to one of unrelenting fury as she glared at James who wore a satisfied smirk on his face. She raised a hand up as if to slap a disobedient child. James clocked this and internally made himself ready to catch it and drop the Nishizumi matriarch to the floor if he needed to. Shiho was about to bring her hand down when another hand grabbed her by the wrist from behind, stopping her.

"I think that is quite enough." Said Lady Grey in a determined voice, "Don't you agree Nishizumi-dono?"

Shiho took a moment to recompose herself before she released her hand and lowered it to her side. The anger and fury her face was exuding was classed over by an emotional mask. She glared at James on last time.

"Good luck in the tournament Boy." She said to James, "You will need it. Come Maho. We're leaving." She pushed past the boys with Maho in tow. James only caught a momentary glimpse, but Maho seemed to be... smiling.

"Nishizumi!" James called out. Shiho stopped, turned and stared at James. "Fear Naught, and Who Dares Wins. I wish you the best of luck, commander." Shiho simply huffed before leaving the room with as much grace as she could retain, with Maho following closely. There was a moment of silence after she left the room.

There was a single clap, and the room came into applause. James smiled and took a showman's bow.

"Was that really necessary Sergeant?" asked Lady Grey almost crossly.

"No ma'am," replied James, "but it sure was fun."

* * *

 **1** **st** **Round Draw for 64** **th** **National High School Sensha-dō games  
National Japanese Sensha-dō hall**

The Sensha-dō hall was packed to the rafters with students and representatives of all the competing schools, tournament officials and sponsors. Overnight the entire St. Gloriana Sensha-dō team had joined Darjeeling and James for the first round draw. There was a spokesman talking on stage about how Sensha-dō was a major part of culture and making the next generation of mothers great or something that no one was listening to. Jay leaned over from his seat to James,

"Word on the street is you had the brass cahones to rattle the cage of the head honcho at the German School." Whispered Jay. James chuckled,

"You so can't talk street Jay." he replied, "But yeah I did." The spokesman continued wittering on and eventually shut up and gave way to actually letting the commanders draw their lots for the first round. After the first few commanders went up to draw their lots, its was St. Gloriana's turn. Darjeeling walked up onto the stage and reached into the box. She drew a card with the number 8 on it. All eyes immediately looked up at the tournament tree, finding the number 8 school.

Ōarai Girls High School

A wave of Gossip flowed over the stadium and didn't seem to fully diminish until everyone started to leave. As he was leaving, Fritz passed James and whispered in his ear;

"Good hunting Jäger."

* * *

 **thanks to wellington 99 who spotted the mistake in Shiho's name, much appreciated, chapter has been re-uploaded with the alteration, everything else remains the same**

 **no idea when the next chapter comes out**

 **review as ever**

 **Jango**


	5. Chapter 5

**Anarchy from the UK!**

 **By Jangocommando27**

 **Chapter 5: Wait, we did what?**

 **St. Gloriana Tankery training grounds  
St. Gloriana School Ship 'HMS Ark Royal'  
22:34**

With the sun long set, darkness quickly fell like a shroud over the forest. The mid-autumn forest floor was alive with both predators, and prey. A pair of particular hunters watched from the forest edge, overlooking the plains towards the Tankery complex, staring through scope and binoculars, waiting for their target to come into view.

Jay sweated slightly underneath his Ghillie suit as he flexed his neck for the first time in hours, before returning his eye to the scope of his L115A3 sniper rifle. Its 25 power scope, combined with a night vision sight gave him green filtered clarity of vision through the night, even at 900 yards distance. He spotted movement by the front entrance. It was the last security guard leaving. The guard locked the door before proceeding to a one of the School's golf buggies the security used to get around and climbed in before leaving the premises.

"Last guard just left." Whispered Jay, tracking over the leaving buggy with his scope. A moment or two later, he spotted movement in the garden bushes around the building. A black jump suit clad figure emerged from the bushes and made their way towards the Tank hanger a balaclava was covering his face and his identity.

"Tell James his hunch was right and is cleared to engage."

"Copy." Replied Chris. He reached under his Ghillie suit and whispered into the radio. "Bravo 1 this is Sierra 2. Times 1 contact heading towards the Tank hanger. Cleared for capture Over."

" _Copy Sierra 2. Proceeding with capture. Out."_

* * *

 **Inside tank hanger**

James through his tank commander's periscope as the intruder entered the hanger. The intruder looked inside the hanger and from his body language was excited. He withdrew a camera and started taking pictures. As the intruder made his way down the line of tanks taking pictures, James waited till he got close enough. He clicked his radio and said

"Now."

James punched the smoke grenade trigger and his tank immediately launched a spread of 11 smoke grenades into the hanger, with the 12th grenade on his tank being replaced with a flash bang. The intruder was stunned as the hanger filled with smoke and the flash bang went off. James immediately dropped his gas mask and jumped out of his turret. He ran over towards the still reeling intruder and tackled him to the ground. As he did so, he discovered the intruder was actually a girl.

Just as they'd expected.

James, keeping her pinned to the ground, cuffed, blindfolded and gagged their captive. Before John, who was similarly clad in unmarked combats and Gas mask and had been hiding behind one of the Matilda's to ensure that she didn't make a run for it. John picked up their distressed and flailing captive and carried her over his shoulder, while James picked up her dropped camera and followed him away.

James and John carried their flailing captive into the darkened Tankery clubhouse, bringing her into Darjeeling's office. James' night vision gear allowed him to see through the dark filled room, seeing Darjeeling sat silently at her desk with Pekoe and Assam in the corner, ready with the ever present tea set. John sat the still struggling intruder into a chair opposite Darjeeling's desk and secured her with a strong arm on her shoulder. He looked over at James who was standing by the lights and nodded. They both turned off their night vision and James hit the lights.

The intruder flinched from sudden change from dark to light. John removed her gag and blind fold, and the intruder took a deep breath before taking in her surroundings. James removed her balaclava to reveal her identity. She was a teenage girl with short and curly dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, looking somewhat shocked at the events that had transpired.

"Yukari Akiyama." Said Darjeeling, as if she knew the intruders identity before they'd removed her balaclava. "Ōarai's premier tank expert, loader, reconnaissance and infiltration expert."

"Darjeeling-Dono" Yukari replied, still struggling in her restraints, "There is nothing in the rules prohibiting pre-match reconnaissance."

"True." Replied Darjeeling, "But breaking and entering into private property might be frowned upon."

"So will holding someone against their will!" she replied angrily, glaring at James who stood stoically behind Darjeeling.

"Ah yes." Replied Darjeeling, "Corporal? Do remove her restraints. I believe we can trust her not to try to escape now. And do take of those masks, you haven't need for them now" John, de-cuffed Yukari. She glared at her and rubbed her wrists where the cuffs had dug in. James and John removed their Gas masks with James chuckling slightly at the look on Yukari's face when she realized they were boys.

"I apologise if the boys were a little... overzealous in your apprehending. Would you like some tea?"

"Thank you." Replied Yukari. Orange emerged from the corner and poured Yukari a cup of tea.

"Tell me Yukari," inquired James, "What was your plan after you'd got the Intel you were after? Sneak back into the woods camp out in the woods then disembark tomorrow when we get into port?" Yukari looked aghast at James.

"How did you know that?!" she demanded. James chuckled slightly.

"Because It's what I'd have done." He replied. "You would've gotten away with it, if we hadn't gotten a tip off that Ōarai might try something like this and made ready."

"Who told you?" asked Yukari, slightly embarrassed and ashamed that she'd become that predictable.

"Kay." Replied Darjeeling before taking a sip of her tea. "Tell me, did Nishizumi authorise this recon, or was it executed on your own authority?" The immediate blush that Yukari's face exuded was an answer all in itself.

"Your parents must be worried sick." Said Assam, assuming that she hadn't told them her plan.

"I told them I was staying at Nishizumi-dono's house for a sleep over..."

"Well we best call her then." Said Darjeeling. Yukari protested as Darjeeling drew her mobile and dialled a number.

"Hello Nishizumi? Its Darjeeling... Fine thank you... I apologise for calling so late but I thought you may wish to know that we've captured your loader while she was conducting a reconnaissance on our tank forces... no... she's fine, slightly dazed from her sudden capture but otherwise fine... yes... she told her parents that she was at a sleep over at your house... we can put her up in a spare dorm for the night and fly her back to Ōarai tomorrow... It would be no problem at all... Ok... goodnight."

Darjeeling hung up and put the phone on the table.

"Nishizumi was most concerned about you, and we've agreed that we'll fly you back to Ōarai in the morning. Until then you're most welcome to stay as our honoured guest." She said.

"Thank you." Said Yukari.

"Assam. Please go with her to retrieve her camping things, and then show her back to the guest rooms. I shall be along soon. And James, do call off the rest of your men." James nodded and clicked his radio.

"Sierra 2 this is Bravo 1. End Ex. Good work boys. Out." Assam and Yukari left, followed shortly after by Pekoe and John. James and Darjeeling stayed back to discuss the nights events.

"Not a bad infiltration plan." Commented James. "Well executed too."

"It was fortunate that Kay told us that Ōarai would be planning something like this at tankfest." Said Darjeeling.

"Indeed." Agreed James. "And now we're ready to execute phase 2."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Oh yeah." James had been planning since tankfest, he and his team were ready.

* * *

 **2 days earlier,  
2 days after 1** **st** **round draw**

 **St. Gloriana Women's academy School Ship  
Tankery Team Clubhouse  
18:33**

John, Jay and Chris walked into the tankery office, having been summoned by commander Darjeeling and James. They knew something was up because they'd been told to bring notepad and pen, either it was a test or a briefing, and they all knew which was more likely.

Inside the tankery office there was a round table with 6 seats round one half. Opposite was white board with some pictures a city carrier and a teenage girl in a Japanese School uniform. James was stood by the whiteboard while Darjeeling was sat in one of the places with her ever present cup of tea. Another seat was occupied by Lady Grey.

"Afternoon lads." Greeted James, pointing to the table, "Take a seat." The boys sat down and started to listen as James began his briefing.

"I'll cut to the chase boys." Said James, "We've got an infiltration op." They boys briefly celebrated before James continued his briefing. He pointed to the picture of the Girl.

"This is Yukari Akiyama. She's the loader for the Ōarai commander tank and from what we've gathered a tank nut of the highest calibre. She also has a past of infiltrating school ships to gather Intel on tankery team compositions and plans for upcoming matches against them. Seeing as we're facing Ōarai in a week, it's likely we can expect a visit from Ms. Akiyama within the next 96 hours."

"Phase 1 of the plan will be to capture and detain her unharmed if she should attempt an infiltration. With her captured, we shall return her to Ōarai personally and commence phase 2 of the plan." James moved over to the pictures of the city carrier. "This is Ōarai. The tankery sheds are here and the student council's office is here. These will be our primary targets. We will return the captured Ms. Akiyama to her team by school helo, landing on the ship and then returning her to her team. We will then disappeared and split up."

"John and Chris, you're job will be to get pictures of the tankery team and their unit composition using a drone we've requisitioned from the school's gadget club. Jay and I are going to infiltrate the mission planning session in the student council office by way of a window washing unit, get Intel on their plans and get out. If all goes well, we'll meet back at the waiting helo and come home in time for tea and medals. Any questions?"

"What happens if the whole plan goes belly up and we can't make it to extraction?" asked Jay.

"Hunker down on the school ship, disembark when it next gets to port and contact the school, we'll come get you." Replied James. "Anything else?"

"What happens if this Yukari bird doesn't come over?" asked John.

"So glad you asked." Replied James, "Ōarai is scheduled to dock in Tokushima in roughly 72 hours. If we haven't been graced by Yukari's presence by then. We infiltrate the ship while it's still in dock, get what we need and get out while it's still in port."

"What's the dress code?" asked Chris. They all laughed,

"Civvies for you and John." Replied James, "Same for me and Jay, but were also taking work clothes to change into so that at a glance we'll pass for a work crew. Any other questions? No? Lady Grey has one thing to add I believe."

"If you get stopped by the police." Lady Grey said, "Explain that you are there on behalf of the St. Gloriana Sensha-dō team conducting legal, clandestine reconnaissance."

"Understood Ma'am." Replied James, "I've got nothing else. So let's get cracking. Dismissed."

* * *

 **Somewhere over Pacific ocean – en-route to Ōarai  
Day following Yukari's capture  
07:22**

James looked out of the open helicopter door. They'd taken off for Ōarai at about 7, but the lads had been up long before that, making final plans, prep and alterations to the plan. As it currently stood, the plan was for the helo to touch down in the large parade ground in front of the Ōarai tankery sheds and drop off Yukari. Once that was done they'd take off, seemingly heading home. In fact they would land at the Ōarai airfield and they boys would take their duffel bags of kit from the hold, and set about inelegance gathering.

In the distance the Ōarai carrier came into view. The Pacific was glistening less than 100 feet below them, it was another beautiful day in the dying days of summer in the pacific. The boys inside the chopper were entertaining themselves in whatever unique way that they did, but Yukari had been silent almost the entire trip. She looked annoyed that she had been captured and her streak of successful infiltrations had been broken.

"Hey Yukari," James called out from across the helicopter's passenger compartment. Yukari looked up at James, her face was definitely in a 'what do you want?' kind of expression.

"Good work on the infiltration last night." Complemented James. "Couldn't have done it much better ourselves, and we've been trained by the British Army."

"Yeah," added John, "not bad kid." Yukari seemed to brighten up slightly at the complement from trained semi-professionals. James looked out over the city carrier that they were orbiting. He spotted the tankery grounds and shed, right where it had been on the map. From their altitude he could see 3 tanks in the open and numerous dismounted crews looking up at them

"Pilot!" called out James, "Land in that assembly area!"

"Sure thing!" replied the pilot. The helo did another orbit before descending into the parade ground. The downwash from the rotors kicked up a small dust storm around the chopper. James motioned for Yukari to follow him and they climbed out of the chopper, ducking down under the rotor blades. They emerged from the dust storm to find themselves facing several members of the Ōarai team. James recognized Miho Nishizumi but no one else. There was a group of 4 students each wearing a type of historical garb over their uniform, a group of 3 girls with bowl hair cuts as well as numerous others.

"Here you go commander Nishizumi," said James, "one prisoner of war." Yukari looked ashamed and almost in tears when she walked forward to Nishizumi.

"I'm sorry Nishizumi- dono." She whimpered, "I have failed you."

"You tried your best Yukari," consoled Miho, "Anyway you saw their tanks even if you lost the photo's right?" Yukari immediately cheered up. James didn't have the heart to tell her that what she'd seen was in fact the reserve team and, bar his Centurion, was not going to be used in the coming battle.

"What did you do to Yukari?" Saori shouted, pointing to the bruise that she had spotted. James followed her finger to the bruise which he himself had missed.

"Oh," said James, "that was probably from John and I rugby tackling her."

"And these?!" Saori demanded, raising Yukari's wrist so that the rope burns on her wrist could be seen.

"The zip ties we used to secure her." Replied James casually. One of the girls who was watching, a shortish redhead stormed forward.

"What the hell's your problem?" she demanded. "You could have hurt Yukarin!"

"Yeah, I could have." Said James, "I did everything to avoid it and could have done a lot worse to her than cuffing her and bringing her tea."

"What do you mean worse?" queried Miho, wanting to know how far he could have gone.

"Well instead of rugby tackling her I could of let my snipers shoot her legs out from under her with training rounds." Replied James, thinking of what he could have done, "I could also have interrogated her for information on what your plans were, or I could have turned her over to the police for breaking and entering into private property."

"You wouldn't dare!" shouted Saori. She was about to rage on when Miho raised an arm to tell her to be quiet. Saori quietened down but continued glaring at James.

"Thank you for returning Yukari almost unharmed." Said Miho, "But did you really have to go so far?"

"Wouldn't you have?" countered James. Miho thought for a moment before sighing.

"Yes," she said, "I probably would have." James then nodded before turning to leave.

"I look forward to our match this weekend commander." He said, "good day." He turned and climbed back into the helicopter and it lifted off, seemingly heading away from the ship but actually heading to the airfield little over a kilometer away.

* * *

The executive helo touched down on the tarmac and the boys disembarked. The pilot climbed out and went off to deal with some paperwork to get the helo refueled, and also to give the lads some privacy (He didn't want to be incriminated if they got caught.) The boys retrieved their backpacks from the hold. James and Jay were carrying work clothes, a camera and rapping gear, while John and Chris had a small drone and a laptop. In case things went south, they each had one thunderflash and one smoke grenade.

"Still say we should have bought the Glock's." Muttered Jay.

"If we get caught in possession of firearms outside of school were buggered." Replied James, "Everyone know where they're going and doing?"

John and Jay nodded.

Chris gave a thumbs up.

"Then let's go to work"

* * *

 **100 meters from Ōarai tankery shed  
13:00**

" _Bravo team: in position. Next check in at 14:00. Out."_

Chris put down the radio and went back to watching the Ōarai tank and crew movements. He and John had hidden themselves just within the forest edge behind some bushes, affording them a good position to watch the Ōarai tankery team. As the tanks had come and gone, they'd been taking pictures of the tanks. So far they'd seen a Panzer IV, a Chi-Nu, a Tiger and Porsche Tiger and a previously unseen A38 Valiant.

"Alright, I've got the drone assembled and the computer online." Said John, "They showing any signs of buggering off yet?"

"Yeah looks like." Relied Chris, "Looks like the last few tanks just came back from practicing, and the crews are heading off. Few of them are heading towards the Student Council's office, including Nishizumi. Let's get this done." Chris retreated from the bush he was hiding behind and took up position on the laptop. He typed in some commands and turned on a live feed from the drone's camera and started recording.

"Alright were ready. Throw it."

John threw the drone into the air like a Frisbee. As it careened through the air Chris gunned the throttle, the drone's electric motors whizzed into life and the onboard computer system rightened the drone so its was the right way up. Chris smiled; the spy/ gadget club had out done themselves this time. The drone had been designed with spying in mind, and thus the motors were nearly silent, while the computer kept the platform stable for the onboard camera to both take and record footage.

Chris wasn't sure he wanted to know what the club used it for when he'd asked to borrow it.

Using the control program on the laptop, he started recording and piloted the drone towards the hanger, gaining altitude to minimise the risk of detection while looking for a way inside from the roof.

"This is like Call of Duty in real life." Commented John as he watched the live feed from the drone. Chris mentally agreed but stayed focused on piloting. The roof of the hanger was comprised of large copper panels with glass windows to allow sunlight in. After a moment of searching, Chris found it, a open window large enough to fit the drone through. With some expert piloting, Chris got it in.

The inside of the hanger was exactly as they'd expected, tanks parked in a single orderly row with boxes stacked at the edge of the hanger. Chris piloted the drone from one end of the hall to the other, getting footage of all the tanks, while Chris also vocally listed them off;

"Panzer IV H, Char B1, A38 Valiant, Hetzer, Stug III, M3 Lee, Type 89, Tiger 1, Tiger P, Chi-Nu and a T1 Heavy tank. Not exactly a standardized line up."

"No but at least we got it." Said John. "Let's get the drone back and head for the rendezvous." Chris piloted the drone back out the way it came and back to their position. Chris and John packed up quickly and quietly, retreating into the forest. Chris called in over the radio as they withdrew.

"Alpha team: Objective achieved. Falling back to RV. Good luck Bravo. Out."

* * *

 **Ōarai school ship command island,  
Observation Deck  
13:15**

James scanned for the Ōarai tankery commanders with his trusty x10 binoculars. He and Jay had donned a set of dark blue coveralls over their civvies, with their faces being somewhat concealed by yellow hard hats. To complete their disguise was a set of climbing harnesses which actually served a practical purpose as well as a camouflage one.

"Here they come," Said James, spotting the approaching commanders, "get ready." Jay made his way over to their way of covert infiltration. Like most skyscrapers or tall buildings on land, the command island of the school ship had a window washing units mounted on the roof, to be lowered to allow for workers to wash the upper windows easily. It was one of these that was going to provide James and Jay their way of spying.

Jay moved a pair of buckets of water and window cleaners (quietly liberated from a storage cupboard) onto the washing unit and powered it up. James was about to ask how he did it without a key, but then remembered that Jay had nicked a few cars in his time. Once James saw the tankery commanders enter the command island, he set up their plan B escape route. He withdrew 2 lengths of climbing rope with a climbing carabiner on the end. He threaded it over the top rail and clipped it to the rope, securing it. He then doubled it over to the cart and shut the gate behind him.

"Take us down." He said to Jay. He nodded and pressed the descend button. The unit began to descend slowly towards the outer window of the Student council office.

* * *

 **Ōarai student council office  
13:18**

Miho, the student council and the tankery team commanders filed into the student council to begin their planning meeting for the first round. Their numbers doubled in little over a year 5 commanders to 11, especially with the increased popularity coming from winning the previous year's tournament. Since the previous year, the additional finding of an A38 Valiant and a T1 heavy were a big boost to the team, and further enhanced by the coming of Ernie and his crew with their Tiger from Germany. With crews for the Valiant and the T1, dubbed by their crews as Chinchilla and Elephant teams, as well as the Tiger dubbed by Ernie as Lynx team, their fighting force was heavily augmented from the previous year.

The commanders sat in the comfortable chairs and sofas in the office as they often had, all was normal. The only oddity was the work pair cleaning the windows, but that was not particularly odd.

"Right then," said Miho, "as you all know, in under a week we are facing St. Gloriana in the first round. While she was captured, Yukari gained accurate intelligent on St. Gloriana's team. From what she gathered, we can expect to face a team comprised of 1 Churchill VII, 1 Centurion Mk 1, 4 Matilda IIs and 4 Crusader Mk IIIs."

"The Centurion is the biggest threat." Commented Nekonya, "Even stock, It's got a 17 ponder gun with a penetration value of 171/239/38."

"While it is the biggest threat," said Fritz, "I don't think its world of tanks stats transfer. But it remains the only tank on their team that can reliably penetrate the armour of all our tanks. That and it has a seasoned commander at the helm."

"You're the only one who's faced him in combat Ernie." Said Miho, "What's his style of combat?" He thought for a moment before replying,

"He's unpredictable. He'll throw away convention and come up with a game changer when you least expect it. But at the same time he knows that's what his opponents would expect him to do and react accordingly. He's unpredictable. I think he'll either operate as a lone sniper, or with the Crusader squadron."

"Ok." Said Miho, she then turned to the white board and started scribbling on it, "Given St. Gloriana's past tactics, I believe they will form a battery in a defensive position with their Matilda's and Churchill, while using the crusaders and centurion as an out flanking force. It fits with what they've done before, but with Sergeant Hunter in the mix it makes things more difficult." She paused and thought for a moment.

"Here's what we'll do. We'll break down into type teams. Turtle and Hippo will team together as will Elephant, Lynx and Leopon. Their job will be to attack the flag tank and the St. Gloriana encampment assuming they create one. Meanwhile; Anglerfish, Anteater and Rabbit will act as a quick reaction force and recon to deal with the Crusaders, their armor is fairly weak as is the Centurion's if we can get round the side. Mallard will protect Chinchilla team who will be our flag tank. Any Questions?" No one raised their hand.

"In that case. You're dismissed. See you tomorrow." The commanders left, with Miho being the last to leave. She didn't notice as she left though, that the window washers were still working, and had seen the whole briefing.

* * *

As Miho left, James smiled wolfishly.

"You got all that right?"

"Oh yeah." Replied Jay. For the whole time, he'd had his phone in his upper pocket with the camera positioned to record the whole planning meeting covertly. Jay whipped out his phone and took careful pictures of the board, getting all the platoon compliments and team organisations. Their mission done, they raised the washing unit, gathered their kit and retreated to the RV.

* * *

 **Ōarai School ship,  
14:00**

James and Jay walked down the pavement toward the RV to meet up with John and Chris. The RV they had picked was a cafe they'd found online as it was relatively close to the school and tankery area, as well as serving a decent cup of coffee and a cold drink. James and Jay had shed their disguises and returned to civvies. They approached the cafe to find Chris and John parked as comfortable as you like at a table with a drink in hand waiting for them.

"Well I see you've made yourself comfortable you cheeky Muppets!" Called James as he and Jay approached. They dropped their bags and sat down at the table. A waiter came and they ordered some drinks before getting down to business.

"You get what we came for?"

"Oh yeah." Replied Chris, "Full composition of their tank forces." He removed the laptop from his bag and opened it up. He pulled up the drone footage and screenshots he'd taken. James examined them, satisfied with the work.

"Get them uploaded to the cloud." He said, "just in case. Your's too Jay."

"On it." Said Jay. He whipped out his phone and started uploading the data to the cloud. A moment later the waiter returned with their drinks. The boys thanked him and kept working.

"Uploading video now." Announced Chris. As he did, James spotted trouble. Commander Miho and 4 others, including Yukari and the angry redhead from earlier were heading straight for them.

"Balls." He cursed, "Commander Miho and her crew incoming. Hide the uploads. Were here coz the helo broke down and act natural." There was a mad scramble as programs were minimized and games brought up to cover the work before the girls arrived. Miho first spotted the boys and was evidently surprised by their presence.

"Sergeant Hunter." She said, "I thought you had already left." The other members of her crew glared at him accept Yukari who looked away embarrassed.

"Nice to see you too commander Nishizumi." Replied James, pausing to pick up his drink, "And we're here because our helicopter developed a mechanical problem. And seeing as it was going to take a while to fix, we decided to explore. We found this fine establishment and decided to have a drink, take a break etc."

Miho looked unconvinced before she and her team went off to another table. Once she was out of ear shot the group let out a collective sigh of relief, thinking they'd gotten away with it. They quickly finished their drinks and paid, before leaving to head back to the airfield. Miho watched them leave, and couldn't help but notice the bags they were carrying look laden with contents. She pulled out her phone and dialed up one of her contacts.

"Prez? I need you to check something."

* * *

 **St. Gloriana airport  
17:05**

The sight of the titanic form of HMS Ark Royal on the evening pacific ocean was a sight for sore eyes. As the helo landed and powered down the boys disembarked, glad to be home. James stretched off a know in his back that had been building during the flight. He then caught sight of Darjeeling, Assam and Orange approaching the 4 weary cadets.

"Did all go as planned?" asked Darjeeling.

"Plan went off without a hitch." Replied James, "The only complication was Nishizumi and her crew ran into us at our RV, but I think we got away with it."

"Alright Sergeant." Replied Darjeeling, "You and your boys are dismissed. Get some rest and I'll see you in the morning for practice. You can present your findings afterward. See you tomorrow." She then turned to leave while Assam and Pekoe remained, no doubt to spend time with their boyfriends. James then turned to the group.

"Good job today guys." He said, "Who's up for Pizza and cards against humanity?" There was a cry of approval from the boys while Pekoe and Assam looked confused.

"What's cards against humanity?" she asked. James smiled, this was going to be fun. The group set off for the boy's dorm together, looking forward to a night of Pizza, drinks, good company, and very politically incorrect banter.

* * *

 **Student accommodation block 'York'  
St. Gloriana School Ship 'HMS Ark Royal'  
06:00**

Slowly, the lights inside Chris' head flicked on and he woke up from his sleeping position. His back was stiff from the awkward position where he'd been sleeping. He, James, John, Jay, Assam and Pekoe, along with Koto and Yoko had spent the night eating pizza, accompanied by the boys teaching the girls to play cards against humanity. At various points of the small hours they'd all gotten tired and fallen asleep in various spots around the kitchen/ dining/ living room where they'd been playing. The room was littered with pizza boxes, cards, empty drinks cans and other party associated debris. Chris smiled as he saw that Pekoe was still peacefully sleeping on the sofa not far from where he himself had spent the night.

There was a hammering knock at the door. Chris slowly and carefully maneuvered around the debris and still sleeping bodies to answer the door. The hammering continued.

"Alright! I'm coming." Called Chris as he ninja'd around the last of the bodies and debris. Once clear he sprinted down the hallway to the door. He pulled it open to find a large, muscular man dressed in black with _SECURITY_ printed in white on his chest.

"Can I help you?" asked Chris.

"Are you Chris Hunter?" asked the lead Security officer,

"Yes..."

"We received a report that at 11:30 last night you and the other boys here conducted a panty raid on a slumber party at Student accommodation block Portsmouth. You and the other boys are going to have to come with us." Chris stood there for a second, his brain taking a moment to process what the security guard just said.

"Wait. We did what?!"

"Right, Take 'em." The lead guard grabbed Chris while the others ran in and secured James, Jay and John. They were each cuffed and escorted/ dragged out of the dorm and secured in the back of a black van before being driven off to campus security.

* * *

 **St. Gloriana Campus Security  
07:35**

James looked around the inside of the room he'd been put in. It was a bog standard, matt grey interrogation room, just like on cop shows. There was a table in front of him, one chair either side (one of which he was cuffed to) a 2 way mirror in front of him and a CCTV camera up in the far corner watching him. In his head, James was going over his interrogation resistance training he'd got while on camp in Hereford as well as thinking of valid arguments as to why they didn't do it and proof to support.

His musings were interrupted by the door opening. The lead security guard who had come for them walked in to the room, locking the door behind him. In his hands he had 2 cups of coffee and a file under his arm, he laid them down on the table before uncuffing James. James rubbed his wrists as the guard sat down opposite him. He opened the file and then spoke,

"You are James Hunter correct?"

"I am." Replied James, motioning to one of the cups of coffee on the table, "May I?" The guard nodded and James claimed one of the cups, taking a good swig of the warm, energizing drink.

"Thank you" sighed James thankfully, "Ok, shoot." The guard continued his questioning,

"You are here on an International Tankery transfer from Collins Highlander Academy in the UK correct?"

"That is also correct." Replied James, "As are the other teenagers you detained."

"Where were you at 11:30 last night?"

"In our living room, eating pizza and teaching the girls how to play cards against humanity."

"So how do you explain your supposed involvement with this panty raid?" asked the guard, leaning back with his arms folded.

"Well we didn't do it." replied James, "I don't know who did, but I can give you 3 reasons why we didn't."

"Ok. Go" said the guard.

"1." Started James, "Of the 4 of us, I'm the only one without a girlfriend here. And I would bet that within a week, if they haven't already, the other 3 could have their girlfriends willingly handing over their underwear. So why would we need to steal some?"

"Go on." Replied the Guard, noting something down. James took another drink before continuing.

"2. Portsmouth dorm is on the other side of the ship. How many CCTV camera's are there between our dorm and there? Enough that, even with our training, we would probably have been spotted. Even if not by camera, definitely by a passerby."

"And finally?" asked the guard, still noting things down.

"3. All 4 of us had to beat over 200 other applicants to come here. We had to go through 6 months of application, interviews, screening, more interviews, etc to get here. So why would we blow it on a stupid panty raid? Furthermore, if you look at the CCTV footage from our dorm, you'll see we got in around 5:30 and didn't leave until you came and got us. And we've got 4 witnesses who were there and can prove our alibi."

The guard continued noting for a moment before leaning forward onto the table.

"Ok then." He said, "If you didn't do it, then who did and why? Baring in mind that you and your colleagues are the only male students on the ship." James thought for a moment before it hit him.

"We may be the only male students on the ship." He countered, "But we're not the only male teenagers. The Day after we got here, after school I went exploring around town. I ran into another teenager who went by Shoko and accidentally caused him to drop his burger. He was pretty annoyed about it. He described himself and his cohorts as, quote 'The Alpha males on this ship' and said that if he caught myself or any of my colleagues with any of quote, 'my women', he'd drop our asses in the dirt."

"Did you do anything about it?" asked the guard, still taking notes,

"No." Replied James, "I told the others lads about them and cautioned them to be careful, but I thought they were just being a bunch of twats and ignored them."

"Describe them."

James thought back. "They were all about my age. Shoto was slightly shorter than me so about 5'11, bright orange hair, brown eyes. His 2 colleagues, I didn't get their names, one was slightly taller than me, pretty fat with short, nearly shaven black hair. The second one was about my height, muscular, messy black hair, wore sunglasses as I recall."

The guard noted the descriptions down before closing the file and standing up. He headed for the door, unlocked it and paused before leaving.

"Wait here." He said before leaving James in the room. The guard locked the door and walked to the next door, labelled as 'observation'. He stepped inside. Inside the room was a tech monitoring camera footage and recording gear, Lady grey and a female police officer. They were all watching James, who was relaxed, had his feet on the table and drinking the coffee that had been left.

"Well," Stated the guard, "either the kid is a damn good liar or he's telling the truth."

"We just finished interviewing the girls who were found with them." Said the police officer, "Their stories all match up with what all 4 of the boys have said. Although 2 of them claim to be the girlfriends of 2 of the boys and maybe protecting them."

"The 2 girls are Assam and Orange Pekoe," cut in Lady Grey, "While it is true they are going out with Mr. Strongbow and the younger of the 2 Hunters, I trust them to tell the truth when asked by anyone, especially a police officer. And what about these other male teenagers he spoke about?"

"I'll do some digging at my end." Promised the police officer.

"In the meantime," said the security guard "assuming the CCTV footage confirms their alibi and whereabouts. We can let the go. They didn't do it."

* * *

 **St. Gloriana Campus Security  
10:32**

James, Jay, John and Chris all stepped out of the security building as free men, but they were still annoyed about the whole thing. While they had been proven as not being able to have carried out the panty raid which they had been accused of, having not received so much as an apology from the security staff that had so rudely detained them was annoying. They boys did what they did best anyway, shrugged it off and went to tankery practice, which they were already late for.

By the time they got to the tankery hanger via their dorm to get into their uniforms, they already found the hanger mostly empty, save their Centurion and a few tanks support crews were working on. They climbed into _Achilles_ and fired her up. James dropped into the cupola and clicked on his mic,

"Alpha Charlie, Alpha Charlie, this is Achilles, radio check over." James spoke into the mic. He waited for a moment before Darjeeling responded.

" _Achilles this is Darjeeling. Loud clear, nice of you to join us."_

"Nice to be finally free Darjeeling. What is your location? Over."

" _We're on the fire firing range doing gunnery drills and the obstacle course getting use to the new Cromwell's. Come and Join us when you're ready."_

"Roger Darjeeling. We're on our way to you now. Out." _Achilles_ accelerated as she left the tankery shed and crossed into open country. James chose to ride in his commanders cupola, despite the cool climate. The drop in temperature over the last few weeks had been noticeable, as it was now moving from September into august, and for the cadets, that meant one thing was only a few weeks away. But there were more pressing matters to attend to first.

"Boss?" called John over the intercom, "What we going to do about Shoto and his crew?" James sighed, he knew this had been coming.

"Officially, nothing." He replied, "Unofficially we're going to find the bastards, get their confession and let the police mince 'em."

"Can't we have ago boss?" jay almost pleaded.

"Boy's," he replied, "Nothing would please me more than to hang 'em bollock naked upside down off the back of the ship. But we simply have no proof that they did it. So, for now we can't have a go. But as soon as we can, I'll let you know. Now get an AP in the breech and prep for long range gunnery practice."

"Yes boss!" James hated stonewalling them like that, and he truthfully wanted to find and get back at Shoto and his crew but currently he couldn't do it without risking everything they'd worked so hard for. He did what he thought was best and bottled his feelings and get on with what was in front of him, tankery and school work, and potentially finding a girlfriend.

* * *

 **St. Gloriana Women's academy School Ship  
Tankery Team Clubhouse  
15:30**

The St. Gloriana tankery team commanders assembled in Darjeeling's office for their first round briefing. Once they were all gathered and suitably issues with tea, they began the briefing.

"As you all know," began Darjeeling, "We are facing last year's champions, Ōarai girls high school, in the first round. While this is undesirable, we have numerous advantages over last year, namely the addition of new tanks and James and his crew. Furthermore, thanks to James and his boys, we are in possession of both Ōarai's strategy and team composition. So I will now handover to James who will explain the team organisation. Over to you Sergeant."

Darjeeling stepped aside and James bounded up in front of the commanders,

"Right Ladies this will be one to tell your grand kids, and mighty board they'll be!" He only received blank and confused looks,

"What? None of you seen A Bridge Too Far?! I'll get a DVD copy and we'll watch it sometime. Anyway, moving on. From our recon we've gathered their team composition is one of the following; Panzer IV ausf H, Tiger 1 Ausf H, Tiger P, T1 Heavy, Type 3Chi-Nu, M3 Lee, Stug III ausf F, Hetzer, Char B1 Bis and a A38 Valiant, with the last one being the flag tank."

"Their deployment plan is to break down their tanks based by type. With the Tigers and T1 forming a heavy tank unit, the Stug and Hetzer a tank destroyer section. We've gathered that they are going to be used to attack the flag tank. The the Panzer IV, M3 and Type 3 forming a medium tank unit. And finally the B1 has been dedicated to protecting the Valiant."

"Did you get how they're going to deploy?" asked one of the commanders, James smirked.

"Indeed we did." He replied, "Their plan is based on past performances. Namely their assuming we'll use Matilda's and Churchill's to set up a defensive position to defend the flag tank while we use crusaders as a sword to attack theirs. However they don't seem to have gathered that we've got new tanks, and they haven't got wind of our new organisation."

"What new organisation?" asked another confused tank commander.

"I'll explain." Replied James. "This is a strategy we use back in the UK. With 10 tanks we have enough for a company consisting of the command tank and 3 squadrons of 3. The 3 squadrons will be designated, Sword, Dagger and Shield Squadrons. Sword squadron will be our main force for engagement with Dagger squadron acting as a recon and support unit. Shield squadron, will be dedicated to protecting the flag tank."

"What will the squadron composition be?" asked Green, one of the teams veteran Crusader commanders.

"Commander Darjeeling will be in her Churchill unsurprisingly. Sword Squadron will consist of My centurion, and the 2 Comets with me in command. Dagger Squadron will consist of 3 Cromwell's under you Green, and Shield squadron will consist of 3 Matilda's with one of them being the flag tank under Lapsang."

"I shall be attaching myself to Shield Squadron to aid with defending the flag tank." Added Darjeeling. "Now for how we will deploy." She stood up and moved to the computer on her desk, she typed a few commands in and activated a projector in the back of the room. Onto the wall a topographical map of the battlefield was projected.

The Battleground was roughly 10 kilometres square, mainly rolling plains and dotted woodland. There were a few lakes connected by small streams, no bridges but nothing the tanks couldn't handle. There was a village in the middle south eastern end of the map, with mild hills to the north and North West. Darjeeling then stood up and produced a laser pointer and continued the briefing

"This is the battlefield. Our starting position is here in the south, and Ōarai's here in the north. Once the match begins, the flag tank, Shield Squadron and I will relocate here, to the village. Once there we shall set up a defensive encampment and dig in."

"Meanwhile." James cut in, "Sword force and I shall advance along the Midwestern end of the map, keeping an eye out for enemy movement. Dagger Squadron will do the same along the mid eastern end. That way we've got all 3 avenues off approach south covered and we'll likely catch them off guard. They won't be expecting to be engaged that early by anything accept my centurion and maybe crusaders, certainly not Cromwells and Comets."

"What if Ōarai get past Sword and Dagger squads and make for the flag tank?" asked a commander.

"Then it's up to Shield force to defend the flag tank long enough for us to get back and assist." Replied James. "That brings me to my final point. Rules of Engagement. If you spot an Ōarai tank, call it in and wait on engagement orders. However if you are engaged or if you see the flag tank and you think you have a clear shot, take it. Clear?" They all nodded,

"Good. That's everything I've got. Anything to add commander?" Darjeeling shook her head.

"Ok then. We'll reconvene before the match to iron out any more problems that arise. In the meantime... Have none of you really seen A Bridge Too Far?!"

* * *

 **St. Gloriana Headmistress' office  
16:00**

After a lengthy film debate and the crews eventual promise of a film night, James was escorted by Darjeeling to Lady Grey's office. Apparently it was somewhat of a tradition that the commander and vice commander to come and have afternoon tea with the headmistress before the first round battle. James and Darjeeling came to the head's office, standing it her PA's office before a large Mahogany door that separated off Lady Grey's own office. After a short wait, the door opened and the tank commanders were admitted.

The room was large, reminding James of something straight out of a English stately home or Downton Abbey. The room was opulently decorated with wooden panelling, large paintings, a Persian carpet on the floor and furnished with leather sofas and chairs. In the centre of the room was a circular table, covered with a white table cloth and occupied by a fine china tea set and tower of cakes. Lady Grey was sat, pouring tea into a trio of china cups.

"Please have a seat." She said happily, motioning to the 2 spare dining chairs around the table. James and Darjeeling took their seats, and while Darjeeling was most defiantly in her element, James was most certainly not. He sat uncomfortably at the chair, his back ramrod straight. Darjeeling and Lady Grey both detected his discomfort, not that it was hard to spot.

"Are you alright Sergeant?" asked Lady Grey, handing him a cup of steaming black tea.

"I'm fine thank you Ma'am." Replied James, "Just slightly out of my element."

"How so?" asked Darjeeling. James sighed, this was something he'd been wanting to ask about for a while but hadn't worked out how to say it without being insulting.

"With respect," he began, "Can you tell me who founded the school?"

"It was Lord Gregory Farrley III," replied Lady Grey, recalling the schools founder and gesturing to a portrait of him on her wall.

"I thought as much." Replied James, "St. Gloriana is very much based on the aristocratic, gentlemanly stereotype of British culture. Now there is nothing wrong with that, but for someone like myself who has grown up in true British culture, it is a hard act to follow on a daily basis."

"And what is different about your 'true' British culture to our own?" asked Lady Grey, curious as to what James was talking about.

"A good example would be tea drinking." Said James, working with what he had to hand. "In Britian we drink tea, yes. But we do it more on a basis of coffee to wake up, tea to relax, rather than drink it constantly. Moreover we drink tea socially, but not nearly as often as you do. Instead we'd mostly go out for a cheeky Nando's with the lads, or go down the pub and have a pint."

"Interesting." Commented lady Grey, "Tell me, were you raised in high society?"

"Yes I was." Replied James, "My father is a successful international banker and my mother the definition of a society wife. My mother and I are often at odds over social styles and life choices."

"How so?" asked Darjeeling, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all." Replied James, "Take my choice of schools for example. On my mother's instance, I took the Eton entrance exams and not only got in but I got a scholarship. But I turned it down and went to Highlander instead."

"Why did you do that?" asked Lady Grey, surprised that James had gotten a scholarship to a school with the reputation of Eton and not taken it. James sighed,

"Eton is a fantastic school and I have a handful of friends there." He explained, "But it just wasn't for me. When I went around on a experience week, I got the since that all the students were, if you'll excuse my French, a bunch of upper class snobs who had never had to lift a tea spoon in effort in their lives. I didn't fit in, so I went to highlander instead where I felt right at home."

"I see." Mused lady Grey. "After all, being a gentleman has nothing to do with one's accent. It's about being at ease in one's own skin." James thought for a moment,

"That's a quote from 'Kingsman; the secret service' isn't it?" he noted. Lady Grey smiled,

"You're not the only one here who appreciates British film, Mr. Hunter." She replied. The tea and conversation continued on, flowing from topics ranging from Wimbledon to football, Top Gear to the state of the British Army, until finally arriving at a problem that the tankery team were facing.

"I received a problem from one of the chief mechanics on the support crews." Said Darjeeling, "They're struggling to get to grips with maintenance and repairs on the new tanks. Particularly the Comets."

"Is there anything we can do to alleviate this problem?" asked Lady Grey.

"Maybe if we got an outside mechanic in," Suggested Darjeeling. "But that would take time, and maybe viewed poorly by the league."

"I have a suggestion." Said James, "What would you say to an additional student from Highlander joining us?" Lady Grey didn't look keen on the idea.

"I'm not sure we can accommodate another male student." She said.

"The student I've got in mind is female." Replied James, "Her name is Caroline Smith. She applied for this exchange but didn't get it primarily because she isn't a combat member of the tankery team."

"None combat member?" queried Darjeeling.

"She's a REME Cadet." Replied James, "The job Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineer cadets is to maintain and repair the tanks and equipment of the tankery team and army cadets. While the crews can do basic maintenance like changing tracks or repairing a busted vision block, the REME cadets do the bigger jobs like engine repairs and alike. And Caroline is one of the best."

"I believe I recall her file." Said Lady Grey, "Give me a moment, I've still got it somewhere." Lady Grey set down her tea cup and briefly retreated to retrieve an iPad from her desk. She returned and with a few swipes and presses, had Caroline's file on screen. She handed it to James.

"This is her correct?" James took the iPad and Darjeeling looked over. The file had a picture of Caroline at the top. She was a teenage woman with light, fair skin. She had grey eyes and thick black hair parted in the middle that went past her shoulders, which was tied in loose pigtail. Even from her picture, Darjeeling could tell she was a confident leader. Her file read:

Name: Caroline Smith

Age: 18

Rank: Sergeant

Height: 5'9

Weight: 112lbs

Hometown / city: Portsmouth

Position: REME Cadet team leader / mechanic

Additional competed military courses: Phase 2 training Royal Armoured Corps, Phase 2 training Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers, Phase 2 training Royal Engineers,

Commandant's comments: Sergeant Smith is one of the brightest and most gifted NCO's and engineers that the cadet force has seen in many years. Aside from being a gifted engineer, she is also almost universally loved by the members of the tankery team, both NCO and cadet alike. She is a valued member of the team and a capable leader.

"That's her." Confirmed James.

"What's her personality like?" asked Lady Grey as Darjeeling took the iPad to have a closer read of her profile. James thought for a moment before replying.

"Caroline's personality can be best described by her nickname; 'The Angel with a Shotgun'. If you need her help with something, mechanical, personal, whatever, she will do absolutely anything she can to help you, often going above and beyond what you asked her for help with. But if you get on her bad side, it may just be the last thing you ever do. Case in point, I once made a snarky, slightly bad tasted Joke about a new hairstyle she was going for. She rigged the fire extinguisher inside my Chieftain to go off and fill the fighting compartment with foam as payback." Lady Grey chuckled as did Darjeeling at the thought of foam pouring out of the hatches on a tank.

"Do you believe she can help us?" Asked Lady Grey, "Do you believe she will?"

"Yes on both accounts." Replied James, "She was annoyed when she didn't get the place on the exchange and really wanted to come. She'll jump at the opportunity to come here and work with the support crews."

"I'll consider it." Said Lady Grey. James nodded in acknowledgment. He was looking forward to seeing Caroline again. They had been friends since the start of Highschool and shared many a fun memory, including nearly getting arrested for street racing on homemade motorbikes. AS the conversation moved on, James voiced a request that he had.

"Ma'am." He addressed Lady Grey, "I have a personal request to make."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Coming up, on the 20th November is Cambrai day." He said, "It's an important day for every member of the Royal Tank Regiment, regular, reservist and cadet alike when we remember our first battle honor. We celebrate wherever we are and whatever were doing, and we'd like to include the tankery team in our celebrations." Lady Grey considered this,

"What does the celebration entail?" she asked, with Darjeeling's attention being grasped as well.

"It begins with the serving of Gunfire tea." Said James, "Followed by a short service of remembrance and then normally a highly competitive inter squadron football match and other fun and games." Darjeeling and Lady Grey looked at each other, Darjeeling then said,

"The team would be honored to participate."

"I'm perfectly happy for it to be celebrated during tankery team time." Said Lady Grey. "So long as the fun and games don't get to out of hand." James smiled, before taking a drink of his tea.

"I'm sure they won't ma'am." He lied.

* * *

 **Well there we go, the longest chapter I've ever written for one of my Stories.**

 **Let me know what you thought for the recon side of things etc, I'm keen to get some feedback.**

 **No clue when Chapter 6 will be out, it will have the St. Gloriana/ Oarai battle in it so you have that to look forward too,**

 **Interestingly, Cambrai day is a real day celebrated by the British Army's Royal tank Regiment. If you want to get a good idea of the history and culture of the RTR, there is a documentary on YouTube called:**

 **'Regimental Stories, The Royal Tank Regiment'.**

 **It's a few years old and a bit out of date but's still a good indicator of the culture of the armored fist of the British Army. Actually the whole series is good indicators of 6 of the most famous regiments in the BA. I recommend all of them.**

 **As ever, review, like, favorite, PM me if you've got questions, suggestions etc.**

Also if you want me to take a look at something, PM me and I'll let you know

 **And so in the immortal words of the hitchhikers guide to the galaxy...**

 **"So Long. And thanks for all the fish."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Anarchy from the UK!**

 **By Jangocommando27**

 **Chapter 6: Ours is not to ask how or why, ours is but to do or die**

 **First Round Battle area,  
St. Gloriana prep area.  
07:52**

"Sword Squadron! Comm check!"

" _Sword 2 Check!"_

" _Sword 3 Check!"_

"Sword Lead Copies. Power down and standby for further orders. Sword Lead out." James clicked off the radio and took off his head set. He climbed out of his cupola and jumped down from _Achilles_ , bouncing off the engine deck as he did. He landed on the tarmac ground, taking a moment to straighten his fatigues. In their tank prep area, St. Gloriana's tanks were being made ready for combat by their crews.

James checked his watch. It was a G-Shock watch that his father had gotten him after his last one was destroyed when his tank got hit, he'd used it in every battle since. His watch told him he still had time before he had to go to the participant's safety briefing prior to the match. He removed his black beret and ran a hand through his hair, wondering what to do to kill 5 minutes or so. As he was pondering, the sudden feel of a hand on his shoulder made him jump. He instantly jumped forward while spinning round and coming into a fighting stance, ready to drop whoever was there.

His ice cold, deadly glare took a moment to register his target as a equally startled Green, the commander of Dagger Squadron. James breathed out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Sorry Green" he said, "You alright?"

"Umm Yeah." She replied still slightly startled, "Are you ok? I called out twice but you didn't seem to hear me. Then I tap you on the shoulder and you look like you're about to kill me."

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Apologised James sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "When you live for so many years with the characters I have, then you learn to do that on instinct. Less you be bum rushed for some fraternity ritual or something. Any way what can I do for you?"

"I...I was wondering if after the battle you'd like to go out for a drink or something." She said, blushing slightly as she said it. James was slightly surprised. He was expecting a question about tactics, deployments or such like, not to be asked out on a date. He smiled warmly,

"Thank you for the offer Green," he said, "but I can't. I've got a history paper due and I haven't got started yet. Another time perhaps?" Green looked slightly disheartened at the rejection.

"Yes." She replied hollowly, "Another time... We'd better go. The safety briefing is about to start."

James nodded and walked past her towards the safety briefing. Green hung her head in shame and defeat and started walking in the same direction. From his perch on the back of _Achilles'_ turret, Jay watched the defeated Green walking after him towards the briefing.

"Jesus. The heartless bastard."

* * *

 **St. Gloriana starting position.  
08:57**

James fiddled with various things in his cupola, securing various ideas so they were within quick grabbing reach if he needed them. Satisfied that all was how he liked it, James pulled himself out of the cupola and observed the surroundings. The tanks were formed up by squadron, engines idling and crew ready to rock and roll.

This was the part of tankery James hated the most, the waiting. He would far rather be leading his squadron across the battlefield than standing around waiting for all the formalities to be over and done with. But that was the ethos of the Royal Tank Regiment. Unlike most regiments in the British Army, they weren't ones for pomp and ceremony, their origins were in the mud and blood, and the grease inside of the tank. James thought his CO back at highlander summed it up pretty well;

" _If you want a shiny parade, call the Grenadier Guards. If you want someone or something killed or blown up quietly, call the SAS. If you want the fear of god put in someone then justify it, call the RTR_."

James was bought from his musings by someone pulling on his fatigue trousers. He dropped back into the turret to find a John looking up, offering him a camouflage cream kit. His face was disrupted by streaks of black camouflage paint.

"Cam cream boss?"

"Ta mate." James took the cream kit and used the built in mirror to start applying black stripes over his face to break up the outline of his face and facial features. While it would only serve a practical purpose if they dismounted and performed recon on foot, it was a tradition that many crews had adopted from their basic cadet infantry training they got when they first joined.

'A regiment of pomp and ceremony? No. Tradition? Defiantly.' Thought James.

Once he was satisfied that he was suitably cam'd up he passed the 'men's make up' kit back down into the turret. As he looked he saw a Daimler Dingo scout car pull up by the assembled armour. Darjeeling jumped out of the scout car and walked towards her Churchill. The Dingo drove off and Darjeeling climbed into her tank.

" _St. Gloriana Tanks."_ She said over the radio, _"Sound Off and report status."_

"Sword Lead Check!" Reported James into the radio, _"_ Ready to rock and roll."

" _Sword 2. Check! Ready."_

" _Sword 3, Check! Ready."_

" _Dagger Lead, Check! Good to go."_

" _Dagger 2, Check! Ready."_

" _Dagger 3, Check! Ready."_

" _Shield Lead, Check! Ready."_

" _Shield 2, Check! Ready."_

" _Flag tank, Check! Ready."_

" _Good."_ Darjeeling said over the radio, _"As Charles Kingsley said, 'some say that the age of chivalry is past, that the spirit of romance is dead. The age of chivalry is never past, so long as there is a wrong left unaddressed on earth.' Let us go forward with Chivalry in our hearts. Forward to Victory!"_

* * *

 **Ōarai Starting position  
08:59**

Miho went into the state of quiet thought that she often did before a battle. She thought about her team, a mix of competent veterans and trained amateurs. She thought about her opponents. St. Gloriana we're good, but their tank line up was on the whole not as formidable as her own, but Sergeant Hunter was a wild card.

She'd need to take him out first.

" _Are you ready commander?"_ asked Anzu over the radio from her Hetzer. Miho snapped back to reality.

"Ready." She replied quickly.

" _Lead us to another victory. 'kay?"_

"Right!" Then came the announcement they'd all been waiting for...

" _MATCH START!"_

"PANZER VOR!"

* * *

 **St. Gloriana starting position  
09:00**

" _MATCH START!"_

"All Squadrons Advance!" Ordered James. The atmosphere around them suddenly erupted with the sound of British engines roaring as the drivers gunned the throttles. _Achilles_ and her 2 Comet escort accelerated away from the rest of the formation, heading to the North West as was the plan. Now the wait was over, James and his crew were in their element.

Hunters with a target.

Sword squadron sped across the country. James ordered the hatches open for improved ventilation, and he was riding up in the Cupola as he usually did. 30 meters either side of _Achilles_ were Sword's 2 and 3. The Comet commanders were also riding hatches open, keeping watch for any signs of Ōarai. The terrain was slowly climbing, the low rolling hills giving the commanders a great view over the centre battlefield. The fields were below were a mix of grassy plains, with the occasional bush dotting the landscape and a forest further out. James raised his x10 binoculars, taking a quick scan to his front and into the valley bellow. He spotted movement. Across the plain, sticking near the forest edge on the far side. Dagger Squadron? No they were moving the too slowly and heading the wrong way. He clicked his mic on,

"Sword Squadron. Contact right. Baring 082 range 1500 yards. All tanks halt." Sword squadron slowed to a halt, the tanks coming to rest on their massive suspension. James switched his headset from the squadron channel to the intercom.

"Traverse left, load AP." The turret began to rotate and the gun depress, a second or 2 later the gun was trained on the target.

"Jay?" asked James, "You clocking this?"

" _Oh yeah."_ He replied, _"Looks like the Tiger, Tiger P andT1 Heavy. They've got no idea were up here."_

"Rog'. Keep 'em in your sights and Load AP. Then wait out." acknowledged James, switching his head set back to the squadron channel.

"Listen up!" he said, "Swords Lead and 3 will engage the targets to our right. Sword 2 will hold fire and cover us, encase anything jumps out while were busy sniping. Acknowledge?"

" _Sword 2 copies."_ Replied the commander, sounding slightly pissed off.

" _Sword 3 copies."_ Replied her commander.

"Alright. Fire on my shot. Out." James switched back to intercom, "You ready to shoot?"

" _Target locked in! Ready to fire."_

"Alright. Standby... FIRE!"

" _Brace!"_ James and the crew braced themselves against whatever they could. The 17 pounder fired, the armor piercing round leaving the barrel at nearly 3000 feet per second. The concussion from the blast kicked up a massive dust cloud that smothered the Centurion and blinded them for a moment. It cleared just enough so that James could see the shell land a meter or so short of its target. A moment later, Sword 3 fired. It's shot went straight and true into the side of the lead tank. It slowed to a stop, smoke coming out of the back. There as an announcement over the radio,

" _Ōarai Porsche Tiger Immobilized!"_

"Good Kill!" announced James, "Reload! Reload! New Target! Traverse right 2 degrees! FIRE!"

" _Firing!"_ The Centurion fired again. This time the shot hit its mark. James watched with a smile as he saw a white flag deploy through his binos.

"Contact stopped. One times T1 Heavy Destroyed! Good work lads." He saw movement from the last tank in the formation. Its turret was almost rotated around and pointing at them. It was Fritz's Tiger. The muzzle of the 88mm KwK 36 gun, the gun that still at the mere sight of it gave tankers nightmares, flashed once.

"INCOMING!"

The ground less than a meter from the front of _Achilles_ exploded, showering the tank in dirt and sod. James instantly dropped into turret basked from the cupola. It was a lucky miss, but if Fritz still had Lutz as his gunner, he wouldn't miss again. James clicked his headset.

"Sword Squadron." He Ordered, "Disengage and pull back." The 650 horsepower meteor engines revved as the tank shifted into reverse and started pulling back, putting some cover between themselves and the tiger's gun.

* * *

 **Shied Squadron**

"Commander. We've received a message from Sword Squadron." Reported Darjeeling's radio operator. Darjeeling set her cup of tea down on its saucer before asking,

"What does it say?"

"First blood Britannia. Commander." The radio operator replied, "They go on to say they are pulling back having engaged the enemy heavy tank squadron, knocking out 2 of Ōarai's tanks before being forced to disengage by return fire."

"So we have drawn first blood." Mused Darjeeling, "Any word from Dagger squadron?"

"None commander."

"Inform me if they make contact." She instructed. The radio operator nodded and dropped into the tank, listening for any Comms from Dagger squadron.

* * *

 **Dagger squadron**

Green clinged on to the edge of her cupola as her Cromwell raced through the forest. Green had always been a speed demon. Back in her parent's garage was a partially built Caterham kit car that she and her father worked on together during the holidays. It was also the reason for why, when given her choice of Matilda or Crusader, she picked the latter. She did miss her sports car like Crusader; she did like the new Cromwells were a definite improvement. The increased armor, firepower and mobility (especially speed) made the Crusader crews fall in love with the Cromwells quickly.

A flash of grey among the forest got Green's attention. They were the only St. Gloriana tanks this far out, anything else was hostile.

"Dagger Squad! Hard Right!" she ordered. Her tank wheeled round to the right and crashed into a clearing. Sat in the middle of the clearing was the A38 Valiant. Ōarai's Flag tank!

"That's the flag tank!" Green Shouted gleefully, "FIRE! FIRE!" Her Cromwell's 75mm fired and sent an AP round straight into the back of the unsuspecting Valiant. The Girls of Dagger Squadron let up a cheer of victory when they saw the white KO flag pop out of the Valiant's turret. There was an announcement that followed.

" _Ōarai A38 Valiant Immobilized!"_

That was it. No announcement that the Ōarai flag tank was knocked out. No St. Gloriana wins announcement. Just one tank knocked out. Green was puzzled for a second, but then realized a something. Aside from the Valiant's KO flag, there was no flag on it. Also it's engine wasn't running and it was parked right in the middle of a clearing. It was too easy...

There was suddenly an explosion and Dagger 2 rocked as it took an impact from the side, it's KO flag deploying. Green spun round in her cupola to face the direction where the shot had come from. About 50 meters away in the forest was Ōarai's Stug III, its 75mm gun's muzzle smoking. From another direction came another shot, Green again turned to face it to see Ōarai's Chi-Nu, gun trained on the now KO's Dagger 3. Then Green saw the Panzer IV...

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" She shouted to her crew, dropping from her cupola and down into the turret. The 75mm shell hit the Cromwell and the crew were thrown around inside. The tank eventually settled and the hydraulic hiss of the KO flag deploying annoyed Green slightly less than the following announcement did.

" _3 St. Gloriana A27M Cromwells Immobilized."_

"Everyone alright?" asked Green. Her shaken crew replied that they were fine and Green got on the radio.

"All call signs this is Dagger Lead. Dagger squadron has been knocked out, and have taken out Ōarai's Valiant, but it is not the flag tank! Repeat, Ōarai have changed their flag tank!"

" _Our any of you hurt?"_ Asked Darjeeling over the radio.

"Wait out." Replied Green. She climbed back up to her Cupola. She saw that the crew of the other tanks were in the process of getting out of their knocked out tanks. "Everyone alright?" The shacken and bewildered crews gave replies that they were fine. Green got back on the radio,

"Yeah, we're fine." She said, "But Ōarai's tanks are moving off and heading south. Including the Panzer IV."

" _Roger. Good work Dagger Squadron."_ Replied James who had been listening over the radio, _"Wait for the pickup crews to come get you. Shield Squadron? Sword Squadron is pulling back to reinforce your position. If Nishizumi's coming were gonna need all the firepower we can get. And there's still a Tiger out there."_

" _Roger Sword. And good work Dagger. Shield Squadron out."_

 **Anglerfish team**

Miho Nishizumi was troubled. She'd guessed that when she ran into James and the other British Boys from St. Gloriana after their tankery planning meeting that the boy's had gotten hold of their plans somehow, so they'd made some last minute changes to turn the tables on St. Gloriana. While this had gone well, it was the surprise appearance of a trio of Cromwells, and not the crusaders' she'd expected that worried her.

"It's going well isn't it Miho?" asked Saori from the radio operators seat.

"Well," thought Miho, "both sides have lost 3 tanks. But we've lost 2 heavies and a medium tank, where as they've only lost 3 medium tanks. And we don't know what it was that took out Leopon team."

"It was the Boy's Centurion wasn't it?" asked Hana.

"Maybe," said Miho, "but they said that the first shot fired missed but an immediate second hit them and knocked them out. So there must have been a second tank with the same penetration power as the Centurion."

"Maybe another centurion?" suggested Saori.

"It could have been a comet." Suggested Yukari, "Its 77mm gun was a shortened version of the Centurion's 17 pounder, which was the same gun from the Sherman firefly."

"Whatever it was, we better take out their flag tank before it gets us." Said Mako in her normal monotone way. "Where are we going?"

"To the town in the south." Said Miho, "That's where St. Gloriana will have positioned their flag tank as well as any other tanks defending it."

"I just got word from Lynx team." Said Saori, "Ernie says they can see the town but can't see any tanks around it. You sure St. Gloriana will be there?"

"They're there." Affirmed Miho, "It's what Darjeeling would do. Let's see if we can convince them to come out. Saori, tell Lynx team to start shelling the town."

* * *

 **Lynx team**

"Commandant. We've received orders from the Commander to start shelling the town."

Fritz opened up into a evil grin, knowing what was coming. The other crew of Lynx team were similarly eager to engage the enemy.

"Gut... Gut... Marius! Load High explosive! Lutz, get the gun targeted at the village. Anything that looks good."

"I've got a suspicious looking garage at the end of the road."

"Good. Line her up." The massive turret of the tiger rotated with the characteristic whine of electric motors.

"High Ex loaded!"

"Fire!"

"Firing!" The 88mm gun, the gun that had still gave World War 2 tank commanders nightmares, fired as it sent a exploratory high ex round towards the town.

* * *

 **Shield team**

Darjeeling was stood on the roof of her tank when the ground shook with the sound of an explosion shook the town. Darjeeling dropped into her turret and immediately picked up the radio on the platoon channel. The channel was awash with commanders on borderline panic, all trading words to the effect of 'What on earth was that?'. Darjeeling immediately took up her radio,

"Everyone calm down!" she said firmly into the radio, "Is anyone hit?" All the crews replied that they were not.

"Judging by the sound and blast, it was a high explosive round from the remaining Tiger I. It was a testing shot, to see if they could lure us out. Did anyone see where it came from?" Again the crews said no.

"If they are trying to draw us out that must mean they know were here. All tanks make ready for defensive combat!"

" _What about that Tiger?"_ Asked one of the commanders. Darjeeling thought for a moment. Then tuned the radio to the team channel.

"Sword Squadron. We've got a Tiger tank overlooking the town. It just fired a testing round into one of the buildings. Can you take it out?" There was a moment of static before James responded.

" _Command this is Sword Lead. Uhh Yeah I could take it out if I could get eyes on it. Sword squadron is coming off the high ground to the north east of the village, If you could get him to fire again and we spot his tracer we could take him out. Over."_

"Right, We'll see what we can do."

" _Roger. I'll send swords 2 and 3 down to the town to help deal with Ōarai's attack. We'll deal with Fritz and his Tiger. Out."_ Darjeeling then turned back to the Shield Squadron channel and said,

"So Sergeant Hunter has said he'll deal with the Tiger if we can get it to fire again. So any volunteers?"

* * *

 **Achilles**

"Hard Right!" Chris immediately stopped the left track and Achilles did a hard turn and broke out of formation with the rest of sword Squadron. The 2 comets continued towards the town to link up with Shield Squadron, while _Achilles_ was off hunting for a big cat. Inside the crew were getting ready for combat in their own way. James ducked down into the turret, he saw Jay was on his phone texting, something he rarely did inside the tank. James quietly reached across and tapped John on the shoulder. John looked over, seeing James pointing at Jay. John understood and nodded.

With speed unexpected of a man of his size, John reached across the turret and grabbed the phone from Jay. Jay attempted to grab it back but John threw it to James who immediately went back above his cupola. With Jay grasping at his legs to get the phone back, James read the latest texts he'd received and sent. A quick read and he burst out laughing, he keyed the intercom.

"Hey everyone!" He announced with untold hilarity, "Jay's getting Laid!" There was a sudden palpable silence within the tank, before the boys burst out laughing at the gunners little secret. And the banter did flow.

"So how long have you 2 being getting friendly?" jabbed John.

"Hash tag quickie in the gym cupboard." Chimed in James.

"FUCK BOTH OF YOU!" shouted Jay.

"Sorry mate but we don't want you exhausted for Assam." Replied John,

"Besides I don't think Assam would like our leftovers!" Said James, dropping into the turret. The boys kept laughing as their gunner attempted to punch them, but failed within the confines of the turret. James handed Jay back his phone which Jay snatched back.

"Well then boys." Said James, "We must congratulate our brother, for becoming the first of us to get laid in an all girls school."

"Actually that was you boss." Said John, "Remember the tankery match against Cheltenham ladies collage?"

"Oh yeah," reminisced James, "That was a good night."

"That reminds me, we need to talk boss." Said Jay. James sensed this was going to bite him in the ass.

"Ok..." he ventured.

"Are you Gay?" asked Jay plainly. James was surprised.

"No..." he said, "Why?"

"Well we've been in an all girls school for nearly a month and you are the only one of us who doesn't have a girlfriend." Explained John, "Even your little brother's got on!"

"Oi! How did you..." exclaimed Chris from the driver's seat,

"You and Pekoe aren't very good at hiding it bro." Said James before returning to the matter, "And I'll have you know that the only reason I haven't got a girlfriend is because I'm not actively trying to get one!"

"Really?" asked Jay, "Is that why turned down Green before the battle? Or have you got your eye on someone and you're afraid to make a move?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said James, while also cursing Jay and his annoying ability to find stuff out.

"Did she ask you out?" asked John coyly. James was getting annoyed now.

"It doesn't matter if she did or did not Lance Corporal." Replied James, "The sole reason I haven't got a girlfriend is because I have not been actively going for one!"

"So you turned down Green because you've still got eyes on Darjeeling then?" said Jay. James gave his gunner a level 10 death glare, and with his voice dripping with intent he gave his gunner a suggestion.

"Tell you what Jay." He said, "If you shut the fuck up right now and get back to finding that tiger, you won't have to explain to your girlfriend that you won't be able to perform tonight due to you having reverted to a prepubescent stage of sexuality on account of your balls having receded into your stomach, thanks to my boots. Clear?"

Jay just paled slightly and nodded before pressing his eyes back to the gunner's sight. John and James saw his face and both stifled their laughter. The tank suddenly shook on its suspension from the shockwave of a near miss. James immediately bolted out of the hatch and pulled his bino's up and saw what had fired at them.

"Contact front! It's Fritz's Tiger! 800 yards on the hill! Load AP! Button up and return fire!"

James dropped into the turret and latched and locked his hatch behind him. He grabbed his periscope and focussed on the tiger. Its gun was tracking them while it brought its hull around.

"Gun up!"

"Firing!" The 17 pounder fired and the turret filled with fumes, the extractors working overtime to get rid of it. The shot hit the tiger but bounced off the corner of the front plate.

"Shit!" cursed Jay.

"Hit'em again! Chris drop her to 3rd! Jay! Ice that that Kraut Clanker!"

"Gun up!"

"Firing!" The gun fired again. This time the round went straight and true into the rear stowage on the back of the turret, but the tiger kept moving. The 88 fired back, the high ex just missing the accelerating Centurion, but close enough that it blew the right track off. _Achilles_ skidded round to the right before Chris killed power to the left track. Now they were stuck, in the middle of open ground, with a tiger reloading with a clear shot on their side armour.

"Fuck!" Cursed James, "Jay get the gun around and hit that SOB! Reload John! Were only gonna get one chance at this!"

"Rog'" Replied Jay as he spun the turret round. John hefted another AP into the breach as fast as he could, slamming the breech shut as the turret stopped.

"Gun up!" The gun elevated and then Jay seemed to stop. "Come on Jay shoot him!"

"Nail him Jay!" pleaded Chris from the driver's position.

"Steady!" ordered James.

"Shoot him!"

"Steady!"

"Firing!" The 17 pounder fired. The 76.2mm Armour Piercing Tracer round flew the 500 yards to the tiger in less than a second, but for the boys inside _Achilles,_ it was a lifetime. The shot went straight and true, slamming into the just about exposed lower glacis plate of the tiger and penetrated. The shot was registered by the onboard computer as a penetration and as a destroyed transmission as well as internal damage.

The KO flag deployed.

" _Ōarai Tiger 1, immobilized!"_

"Fuck yes boys!" shouted James in celebration. Congratulations and celebration went around the tank. As the crew celebrated, James got on the radio.

"Command this is Sword Lead. Contact stopped. One times tiger destroyed. But we've had a track blown off and were stuck. How's it going in the town over?"

" _Sword lead this is Darjeeling. With the help of Sword's 2 and 3, we've taken out the Chi-nu, Hetzer, and the Lee. The Panzer IV and the Stug are withdrawing."_

"Which means the flag tank is the only tank we haven't seen and is alone."

" _Indeed. But we don't know what or where it is..."_ there was a momentary interruption of the radio as the sound of a gun discharging went off in the back ground before Darjeeling resumed, _"Apologies. Nishizumi is still putting up a fight with her Panzer IV and the Stug. We cannot spare any tanks to go looking for the flag tank."_

"Roger. We'll get the track fixed and get hunting. Sword Lead out." James hung up before he took of his headset.

"Right boys." He said, "We've got a track to fix." The Crew popped hatches and as James was climbing out. The tank shook under the force on an impact on the left flank. The KO flag didn't deploy which surprised James. He jumped up out of his cupola to see what had fired at him to get a surprise. Charging down the hill towards them was Ōarai's Type 89, with Ōarai's flag on the back of it. They must have been sheltering under the assumed safety of the Tiger, and once it was taken out they decided to finish off the stricken _Achilles._

"Contact left! It's the Flag tank! Nail it!"

"17 pounders not loaded!" replied Jay as he was tracking the Type 89 as it closed.

"Hit'em with the Polsten!" The turret mounted 20mm Polsten auto cannon ripped into life, sending automatic fire towards the closing flag tank. The first 3 rounds missed but the next 4 found their mark as the type 89 attempted to veer away from the incoming fire. The Type 89's engine started to belch black smoke before it came to a stop, its KO flag floating in the breeze.

" _Ōarai Girls High School Flag tank Immobilized. St. Gloriana Women's Academy wins!"_

* * *

 **St. Gloriana airfield  
08:45**

James stood at the airfield with his Land Rover waiting. It had been a week since the St. Gloriana battle, and in that time the various tanks had been repaired and training was still ongoing for their second round match. But they'd been let off from training for the day due to an inspection which was going on that meant that they couldn't train. Which was fortunate for James, It meant he could go meet Caroline when she landed.

James had been elated when he heard that the school board had approved for Caroline to come over on the same scholarship as he and the boys. Though they'd kept it secret, James and Caroline had dated a while back. But as they began to progress in their separate branches of the cadet force, they'd decided to mutually end it, but they remained great friends, they had been since they were kids.

The sound of an approaching helicopter caught James' attention, it was one of the birds used by the school to fly students and faculty whenever they needed to leave the ship, a dark blue Eurocopter AS365 Dauphine with the St. Gloriana shield on the door. The Helo landed not far from James and his Land Rover, it powered down, the door opened and Caroline stepped out.

She looked exactly like her picture showed and she was wearing a pair of almost form fitting skinny jeans, a white T-shirt and a black leather Jacket. She had her belongings in a duffel bag over her shoulder and a pair of ray ban sunglasses on her head. James leant forward from where he'd been leaning on the Land Rover and walked toward her.

"Hey Caro." He said. Caroline looked over at him and she smiled, repositioning her duffel bag on her back as she walked forward towards James.

"Good to see you again JJ." She said. James laughed and he hugged his old friend before adding, "Don't call me JJ." They released the hug after a moment and James pointed back to the Land Rover.

"Jump in. I'll take you to the tankery base." Caroline chucked her bag in the back seat before jumping in the passenger seat. James just climbed in the driver's seat and they drove off, pulling into the stream of traffic.

"So..." mused James, "How are things back at highlander?"

"Pretty normal." Replied Caroline, "We've got a good new batch of recruits. Jason got promoted to Corporal. Colour Sergeant Puckett is still a Bellend and... oh yeah. After she announced that Laura had broken up with Jay after you'd left, she suddenly had a sudden and violent attack of diarrhoea while on stage in front of the school. Almost like someone slipped her some laxatives before she went on stage... I don't suppose you had anything to do with that?"

James smiled knowingly. He'd have to thank Sarah on a job well done.

"Now how could I be involved with something like that when I'm on the other side of the planet? Besides I'm sweet an innocent you know."

"Yeah," said Caroline patronizingly, "as innocent as a puppy next to a pile of shit!" the 2 friends laughed together.

"So where am I crashing?" asked Caroline.

"I think you're in Cambridge dorm with Darjeeling, Assam and Pekoe." Said James, recalling something he'd heard during a conversation on arrangements for Caroline's coming.

"Who?" asked Caroline, confused as to the names.

"You'll meet them later." Said James, "The names are to do with the culture of the school. They're all members of the tea garden, its kind of like a civilized version of the Bullingdon club. All the members go by tea names."

"Interesting." Remarked Caroline. "Highlander is also sending over _Titan._ " James snorted in amusement. Caroline never went anywhere without her Chieftain Armored recovery Vehicle.

"Is Harley coming?"

"No." Replied Caroline sadly, "They wouldn't let me bring her."

"You can borrow the Land Rover anytime you need her." Said James to cheer her up. Caroline too then jabbed at the topic James hated the most currently.

"So John tells me you don't have a girlfriend yet?"

"Damn it! Not you too!"

* * *

 **There we have it.**

 **Probably not a surprise that St. Gloriana won but there we are. We also have the introduction of Caroline who will have a big impact on the story from hereon out.**

 **Next chapter will have the Cambrai Day celebrations in their entirety. We'll also have some more in the way of social side of things and also hinting more on Tankery matches to come.**

 **Out of curiosity did anyone watch the documentary I mentioned last chapter? I recommend it if you didn't.**

 **No idea when the next chapter will be out, but it is coming.**

 **As ever, Review, PM me with any questions. Criticism and suggestions are welcome!**

 **And in the words of the red Barron:**

 **Hals- und Beinbruch! (break a leg)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Anarchy from the UK!**

 **By Jangocommando27**

 **Chapter 7: They' ve settled their debts...**

 **Student accommodation block 'York'  
St. Gloriana School Ship 'HMS Ark Royal'  
06:20**

James loved this part.

It was Cambrai day, and it was the time honoured tradition that at this time, on this day, the officers and senior NCO's of the Royal Tank Regiment roused their troops and serve them gunfire tea. Normally they would be woken by a piper from the regimental band playing the RTR's march, 'My Boy Willie'. Unfortunately there was no regimental band to be had, so James made do with his phone, and a megaphone cracked up to full.

On the stroke of 6:20, the time that fighting began at the battle of Cambrai, James hit the music. The sounds of the regimental march bellowed from the loud speaker, waking everyone on the floor as well as the intended cadets. James went around their individual rooms knocking on the door before handing them a mug of piping hot gunfire tea and a bacon butty. Before telling them to get into their black coveralls and make ready.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **St. Gloriana Tankery Shed  
St. Gloriana School Ship 'HMS Ark Royal'  
07:00**

Many of the tankery team were grumbling at having been assembled before the sun was even fully up over the pacific. The overhead lights of the hanger were the only source of illumination and head, hence it was cold and why the team were upset about being out of bed early. Once the whole team was assembled. James climbed up on top of _Achilles._

"ATTENTION!" he shouted as loud as he could. Any conversations or grumblings that were ongoing ceased and everyone listened to James. He continued;

"Today is Cambrai Day. For those of you who do not know what that means, let me explain. On the 20th November, 1917, the Royal Regiment, then the Tank Corps, the British army launched the first mass tank attack at the town of Cambrai. The attack was a tremendous success, and became the first battle honour of the Royal Tank Regiment. In memoriam to those who have fallen, then and since, we celebrate Cambrai day every year, wherever we are and what ever were doing. And this year, we invite you to celebrate with us."

John, Chris, Jay, Darjeeling and a few other commanders came forward each with large thermal container full of gunfire tea.

"And Celebrations begin, with gunfire tea! One mug each!"

The team made for the tea filled vessels and started receiving a plastic mug full. The team mates gratefully received the warm drink and it warmed them up, although they each detected the strange flavour in the tea. Eventually Darjeeling got herself a mug just before James took her aside.

"When everyone's finished their tea, could we have them formed up outside for the service please?" Asked James.

"Certainly." Replied Darjeeling, taking a taste of her tea. She too detected the strange taste in the tea and before James could retreat asked him,

"Sergeant? What exactly is gunfire tea?"

"Its regular English breakfast tea," said James, "laced with rum."

He tactically retreated before Darjeeling could yell at him for having given her team, some of whom were freshman, an alcohol spiked drink.

* * *

A while later the tankery team was assembled outside on the solid tarmac ground. _Achilles_ had been parked at the front of the parade, the Union Jack and the regimental colors of the RTR had been attached to her radio antenna and fluttered gently in the breeze. As the sun began to rise, the cadets marched onto parade. James led the procession with Jay marching in step behind. John and Chris flanked the pair with bayoneted L98's on their shoulders. Caroline was following at the rear with a bugle in hand.

They were each dressed in their full ceremonial uniforms, the boys in their black coveralls, berets and boots, while Caroline was in her No.2: Service dress. They marched in formation to the front of the parade with _Achilles_ to their back. Darjeeling almost didn't recognize them. She knew James and his crew as a laid back but professional crew and Caroline was similarly laid back if slightly more serious. Darjeeling could see none of that laid back attitude in the eyes of the cadets in front of her. Each was focused, silent and almost... cold.

"Today," announced James, "We remember our predecessors and the fallen, and celebrate their legacy. We shall commence proceedings with the reading of special order number 6 by Corporal Ackner. We shall then salute the memory of the fallen with the last post and ode of remembrance. We shall then disperse for the following festivities. Corporal Ackner you are detail. Detail! 2 paces step forwards! March!"

Jay marched forwards from the honor guard. He removed a piece of folded paper from his pocked and unfolded it. He cleared his throat before reading it.

"Special Order Number 6." He began, "Tomorrow the Tank Corps will have the chance of which they have been waiting for many months – to operate on good going in the van of the battle. All that hard work and ingenuity can achieve has been done in the way of preparation. It remains for Unit Commanders and tank crews to complete the work by judgment and pluck in the battle itself. In the light of past experience, I leave the good name of the Corps with great confidence in their hands. I propose leading the attack of the center Division. General Hugh Ellis. 1917."

Jay folded the paper back up and stowed it in his pocket, before taking 2 paces back into his previous position within the honor guard. James then spoke with authority to the St. Gloriana crews.

"After the last post is played. I would ask you too bow your heads in respect to the fallen, and observe a minutes silence with us, in their memory." He then turned to the honor guard.

"Honor guard! General Salute! Present Arms!" In synchronized, well practiced movements, Chris and John un-shouldered their bayoneted rifles and presented arms. Caroline then raised her bugle and began to play the last post. James and Jay raised their right hand in a sharp, crisp salute.

A salute to the fallen.

Silence fell over the grounds. No one dared made a sound but listened to the bugle playing the almost universally known sound of the Last Post. The tune ended and Caroline lowered her bugle. Darjeeling and the girls bowed their heads in respect, while James and Jay maintained their rigid salute and John and Chris held their present arms, even under the weight of their rifles. After a minute, James dropped his salute.

"Honour guard! Shoulder arms!" he ordered, and Chris and John returned their rifles to their shoulders. James then turned back to the St. Gloriana girls. He cleared his throat and spoke clearly;

"They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old:  
Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn.  
At the going down of the sun, and in the morning,  
We will remember them."

"We will remember them." The other cadets and a few members of the St. Gloriana girls murmured in response. James then gave a final speech.

"Thank you." He said, "I cannot overstate the importance of Cambrai day to the Royal Tank Regiment, and I thank you for your respectful participation. Now we shall move on to the more entertaining side of the day. Those of you whom we've asked to take part in certain events can go d get ready once you are dismissed. For the rest of you if you will hang around for a few minutes the first event shall begin shortly. Parade! Dismissed!"

* * *

 **07:45**

Darjeeling watched as the various 'festivities' for the Cambrai day celebrations came together. Many of the tankery team who were also members of other clubs had offered to participate and were setting themselves up. The various martial arts clubs were setting up a sparing ring in the hanger with some foam panels on the floor to provide a soft landing. The cooking club were setting up barbeques to cook some lunch on and even a few members of the tea garden were rolling out their best tea sets for afternoon tea during the festivities.

After a few minutes, James, Jay and John stepped into the circle that the martial arts club had set up. They had all changed from their black coveralls into their fatigue trousers, boots and a T-shirt, and Jay and John were both carrying a massive padded bat on the end of a long pole. Hey entered the sparing ring and took up positions.

"Ladies and... other ladies!" cried James, "I welcome you to the first event in today's festivities! The first annual, St. Gloriana, Total Fencing Deluxe Championship! And don't worry... it's the clothed version!"

The crowd started to gather around the ring as James continued,

"For those of you new to the sport here are the rules. 10 points for the head, 5 for the body, both hands on the pole at all times, No kicking, No biting, and No peaking! In the red corner, we have the current raining highlander champion, Lance Corporal John Strongbow! In the blue corner, we have last year's runner up, Corporal Jay Ackner!"

"You're going down this time John!" Challenged Jay.

"That's what you said last time," replied John confidently, "and the time before that!"

"Yeah, but I mean it this time!"

"You said that too."

"Alright!" interrupted James, "Fighters to your corners. Blindfolds on!" Jay and John put on their blindfolds and a murmur of concern went around the crowd. James heard this and smiled,

"You might want to step back." He advised. Almost immediately everyone took a step back. Their blindfolds in place, John and Jay raised their padded poles together in the centre.

"Fighters ready?" asked James. They both nodded, "First to 30. Fight!"

James retreated as the fight began. The 2 fighters paused for a moment before Jay made a forward jab. John somehow predicted this and blocked with his own pole before jabbing with his own, hitting Jay square in the face.

"10 points Strongbow!" called James. The fighters reset before they went at it again. Jay swung his pole around in a wide horizontal sweep. John dodged before lunging forward, bringing his pole down like a battleaxe onto Jay's head. The pole impacted and the momentum caused Jay to collapse onto the padded floor.

"20 points Strongbow!" This time John went on the attack, he swung his pole low at Jay's feet, catching them and sweeping them out from under Jay and bringing him crashing to the padded floor. Jay was stunned long enough for John to bring his pole overhead for what appeared to be a death blow, the crowd breathed deeply in shock as John brought his pole down. He stopped it, hovering it about an inch or so from Jay's face. He then lightly dropped it, tapping him on the face.

"30 Points Strongbow! Match, Strongbow!" Announced James. A momentary celebration followed before the festivities resumed.

"Next match! Sergeant Hunter vs Lance Corporal Strongbow!"

* * *

 **Student accommodation block 'Cambridge'  
St. Gloriana School Ship 'HMS Ark Royal'  
21:00**

Darjeeling relax as she settled into one of the large, comfortable leather arm chairs that furnished the joint drawing room she shared with Pekoe. Of all the student accommodation blocks on the ship, Cambridge block was the most comfortable and well furnished, and almost exclusively reserved for scholarship students and members of the tea garden. Each of the wings had 4 bedrooms with a shared drawing room and kitchen and each of the rooms had an en-suite bathroom. Tonight she was due to entertain her dorm's latest tenant, Caroline Smith.

Since her arrival Caroline had largely kept to herself outside of the tankery team. Darjeeling had spoken with the members of her new repair crew and they described her as both inspirational and kind, but terrifying at the same time. Since Darjeeling hadn't had a chance to properly talk to her yet, she decided now was as good as tomorrow. There was a knock at the door,

"Come in." Said Darjeeling. The door opened and Caroline stepped in. Darjeeling was slightly taken aback by her nightwear. While Darjeeling was wearing a dressing gown over her own nightwear, Caroline was going around in nothing much more than a pair of shorts and a tank top. Regardless she pressed on.

"Welcome Caroline, have a seat." She motioned toward one of the other leather arm chairs. Caroline cautiously yet confidently approached. She sat in the chair and relaxed, it'd been a long day of fixing up the Cromwells after their crews had been tearing up the maneuvering course.

"Tea?" offered Darjeeling.

"Thanks." Accepted Caroline, taking the offered cup of tea. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to get to know the latest member of my team outside of the tankery team." Replied Darjeeling, "So how are you settling in?"

"Good." Replied Caroline, "I've got all my stuff sorted and in, although I'm annoyed that I had to leave Harley behind."

"Who's Harley?" asked Darjeeling. Caroline Scoffed.

"Harley is the name of my Triumph motorbike." She replied, "I had hoped to bring it over to use but the school's insurance policy said it wouldn't stretch to cover it."

"That's... unfortunate." Said Darjeeling trying to find the right word while trying to work out why a teenage girl would want a motor bike.

"I know," continued Caroline, "you'd think that because they let us drive and operate tanks they'd have no problem with a motorbike but meh, that's the way it is. So... you made a move on James yet?" Darjeeling almost choked on her tea. While she recovered Caroline scoffed again,

"Guess that answers that question." Darjeeling recovered and gave Caroline a look that was almost a death glare. Caroline just shrugged it off and took a sip of her tea.

"What makes you think I..." began Darjeeling before Caroline interrupted her.

"What makes me think you've got the hots for James? Easy. I've seen it before and been there myself." Darjeeling had not expected that. Caroline continued, "I saw the way you look at him, you want to go out with him. And he wants to go out with you."

"How do you know?" asked Darjeeling, suddenly listening intently.

"You heard that James turned down Green on a date offer right?" Darjeeling nodded. "That speaks volumes."

"How so?"

"Start with the fact that he and his boys are the only male students on a school ship of over 50,000 students and he is the only one without a girlfriend. Take away the couple of thousand girls that he hasn't interacted with and you've got about a few dozen girls left. Subtract those who he's only on a 'pass in the hallway greeting' or 'what was the homework?' basis with then you've got maybe a dozen left. Of those you can take away Assam and Pekoe because they're taken. Then you've got about 10 left. Take away Green because he rejected her and that's 9. Of those 9, how many has he asked out?"

"None."

"Exactly, combined with his rejection of Green that suggests he has his eye on someone in particular. Aside from the boys who are the people he spends the most time with here?"

"Me, Assam and Pekoe." Said Darjeeling, cottoning on to what she was getting at. "But if he is interested, which I'm sure he isn't, why hasn't he made a move?"

"Because he's a bloke." Replied Caroline, "Because you're his boss, because he's afraid of the consequences if he fuck's up. I could go on. But the point is that he's not going to do anything for the foreseeable, so you need to make a move." Darjeeling processed this for a moment.

"If I was interested," she asked, "how would I go about 'making a move'?" She'd never had a boyfriend before and wasn't sure how it worked, despite having read several romantic novels. Caroline just shook her head in despair.

"Just ask him out for a drink, shopping, anything." She replied, "Have you never asked out someone before?" Darjeeling shook her head. Caroline's despair intensified.

'This is going to be a long night.' She thought.

* * *

 **St. Gloriana School Ship 'HMS Ark Royal'  
17:00**

"You guys want to get something to eat?" asked James. The general reply from the boys and Caroline was agreeable to the proposition. They'd finished school for the day earlier and had decided to at last take Caroline around the ship for the tour that they'd continually promised her yet always belayed due to some constraint or another. They'd been walking for a while and they were all hungry they found a bustling fast food restaurant. As they ordered their meals at the counter, James spotted an unwelcome sight.

"Shoko."

Shoko and a few of his cronies were sitting in a corner booth enjoying themselves. James could sense the mounting frustration among the boys and actually had to block an advance by John.

"Let it go mate." He cautioned. "We don't want to start something here." Shoko then looked up and saw the boys with James and rose to the occasion.

"Well if it isn't James and his lady Boy tankery friends!" he said, getting up from his seat and advancing on them with his cronies following. "Word on the street is you guys did a panty raid, couldn't get any yourself could ya?"

"We had an airtight alibi." Replied James, half trying to keep himself in check and half trying to keep his crew from doing something they'd regret. "Although I am curious as too what you were doing that night."

"We were out with some of our women weren't we boys?" His cronies agreed.

"Well its just that your group and ours are the only male teenagers on the ship." Said James, "but if we didn't do it, kind of paints you as the guilty party."

"Are you threatening me?" demanded Shoto, getting up in James' face.

"A friendly warning." Replied James, "People might get the wrong idea otherwise, and we wouldn't want that." He then turned his attention to his crew,

"Come on guys, our order's ready." James and his crew backed off. It was only then that James realized that the restaurant staff and its patrons had gone quiet during their exchange. The conversation returned as the 2 groups separated and James and co got their food and sat down while Shoko and company went back to their burgers.

"Why didn't you let us clock him?!" demanded John after they'd sat down.

"Because I need you lot in my tank fighting! Not in lock up for breaking his jaw." Replied James.

"If he was lucky." Mumbled Jay.

"Somehow I think you don't like this guy." Ventured Caroline.

"That would be putting it mildly." Replied Chris. "He and his group are the supposed 'alpha males' of the ship and framed us for a panty raid we didn't do!"

"Probably framed us." Added James. "But he is an asshole." They moved away from the subject of Shoko and his cronies.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"He's on to us Shoko." Said Haruko, slightly panicked at the thought of the police knocking on his door.

"He's got nothing." Replied Shoko, "Although that raven haired beauty should not be with him.

"Yeah wouldn't mind some of that ass." Added Kojiro. Eying up Caroline from across the room. All of their eyes tracked her as she got up from the table and went towards the door marked as the toilet.

"See you in a bit guys." Said Shoko as he too went towards the toilet after Caroline.

James spotted the associated movement by Shoto and smiled.

He was going to regret that...

* * *

Caroline came out of the toilets refreshed but her return to James and co was barred by a waiting Shoto. She'd gotten a sense from what she'd heard from James that he was a twat and a 'Ladies man'.

"Hi there." He said casually. Caroline could see what he was up to but decided to play along. After all, she couldn't shoot the son of a bitch but she could have some fun with him.

"Well hello there." She replied, "And you are?"

"Shoto Tange. You must be new here; I'd have seen a pretty face like yours before."

"Wow." She replied, pretending to be flattered, "You really think I'm pretty?" Shoto took her faked flattery as a sign to move in just as Caroline had intended.

"Sure." He said as he got a little too close for comfort and reached around to cop a feel of her ass. That was what Caroline was waiting for.

"I didn't catch your name." He said, while casually groping and undressing her with his lecherous eyes.

"Akuma- chan." Replied Caroline with a evil grin She then reached behind her with her left hand and grabbed Shoto's right groping arm, she brought it to her side and reached under his right arm with her own. In a seamless motion she threw Shoto across her in what she called her 'bridal throw' and into a wall. He collapsed at the floor in a heap, dazed from the sudden and unexpected move. Caroline came up to him and grabbed him by his collar.

"If you hurt my friends or grope me again you perverted little shit," she threatened, "I'll punch your teeth in." She let him go and then turned and left the corridor. Shoto was still in a pile when James came in a moment later, finding him in a pile. He crouched down to Shoto and said,

"Word of advice mate. Don't piss off a grade 3 Krav Maga fighter." James then stood up and left Shoto on the ground. Shoto eventually picked himself up from the ground and stood up. His leg and back were hurting and he made his way back to his crew, throwing an evil glare at Caroline at her place at the boy's table.

"What the hell happened?!" demanded Kojiro. "You look like you got thrown or something!"

"I want those boys gone! Asserted Shoto, "And that bitch too!"

* * *

 **St. Gloriana Women's academy School Ship  
Tankery Team Clubhouse  
17:00**

The St. Gloriana tankery commanders gathered in the clubhouse for their second round briefing. Once they got the traditional cups of tea distributed, Darjeeling began the meeting.

"Following their defeat of Maple High school," Began Darjeeling, "Our opponent for the second round match next week will be Koala Forest High School. As you know their tankery team is consistent with the armored forces used or developed by the Australian armored forces, and their commander is a veteran and a former student of St. Gloriana, my cousin Yodo Honda." James raised an eyebrow, she didn't know that Darjeeling had a cousin that was a tankery commander. Darjeeling continued,

"During the first round, Koala used a force of; 2 M3 Stuart Light Tanks, 5 Matilda Hedgehogs converted from the Matilda's we sold them, as well as a pair of Sentinel AC4's and a single AC3. Over to James for the battle plan." James stepped forward to the front of the room.

"The battleground for the second round is for lack of a better term a muddy wasteland, reminds me of home actually." He said, clicking a handhold projector control. A projector came on and put a topographical map on the wall behind him. "We've got large open plains with dotted forests and some very steep drops and inclines, 30 degrees in some cases. Basically were talking a cold, wet and horrible battleground fit for neither man nor beast but it is ideal for open mobile armored warfare."

"How will we deploy?" asked a commander.

"We'll deploy in 3 groups like we did with against Ōarai." Said James. "Only difference is we're not going with Matilda's this time. To make maximum use of the battlefield's open ground were going with the following; 1 Churchill VII, 1 Centurion I, 2 A34 Comet's, 3 A27m Cromwells, 3 A15 Crusaders. We'll deploy with the following squadrons; Spear, Lance and Anvil Squadrons. Spear will consist of the 3 crusades and act as a recon unit. Lance will be the 3 Cromwells and act as the main strike force. Anvil squadron will consist of the Churchill, Centurion and 2 Comets and will act as fire support as well as protecting the flag tank, the Churchill VII. Any Questions?"

"Who will command the squadrons?" Asked another commander.

"Green will command Lance Squadron, Camomile will command Spear squadrons and I will command Anvil Squadron. As usual Darjeeling will have overall command." Replied James. "Darjeeling will now give you the battle plan." James withdrew back and Darjeeling took his place.

"During the first round Koala deployed their M3 Stuarts as scouts and spotters, while using their Matilda's as both an armored fist and mobile artillery. Their Sentinel AC4's were deployed as Snipers while the AC3 was used as a close defense tank for the flag tank, which last time was one of the AC4s."

"Do we have any Intel on which tank is the flag tank?"

"Alas we do not." Replied Darjeeling. "However we can assume their deployment will be in a medium range standoff style deployment like the first Round. Our starting position is here in the north. Spear squadron will deploy to the north and Lance Squadron to the south. Advance with caution and engage targets on site. Anvil squadron will advance up the middle to this forest and hold position. We'll hold down the center while the other squadrons harass the flanks. Any Questions?"

There were none.

"Very well. Sergeant please Stay behind. I have a matter to discuss with you. Everyone else is excused." The commanders filed left the room, leaving James and Darjeeling alone. James took a seat one of the chairs opposite Darjeeling's desk.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Do you find me attractive sergeant?" she asked simply, keeping a straight face and staring at James with deep penetrating eyes.

It took James' brain a second to process the question, before it clicked... and he mentally shat himself. How the fuck do you answer a question like that?! Especially out of the blue?!

"There's no way out of this. Is there?" he groaned, already knowing the answer.

"No." Replied Darjeeling, still waiting for an answer. James sighed. He'd been caught out and now was stuck with no way out but to tell the truth.

"Simple answer is, yes." Answered James, "I do find you attractive, and any other guy with half a brain would too."

"Then why haven't you asked me out?" asked Darjeeling firmly, yet also somewhat suggestively.

"Because," replied James, "I'm afraid of making a mistake and buggering up a perfectly good friendship." Darjeeling was surprised,

"You're afraid? Of that?" She asked disbelievingly.

"It's what every male teenager fears. That and we are afraid to care too much; for fear that the other person does not care at all."

Darjeeling was speechless. He had practically just signed a confession to having feelings for her, but he hadn't pursued them because of her. She processed the thought for a moment before giggling, perplexing James even further.

"If you're going to start using relationship quotes then how about this one," she said, "I want to be close to someone I respect and admire and have somebody who feels the same way about me." James again stopped to decrypt the quote,

"So..." he ventured, "D'ya want to go out sometime?"

* * *

 **St. Gloriana Tankery training area  
17:15**

James walked out of the Tankery office a lot happier than he'd been when he walked in. As he came out into the view of the other tankers he cleared all sign of happiness or that something was afoot from his face and headed back towards _Achilles_ and the boys. As he walked towards the hanger door a familiar ground shaking roar signaled the arrival of a new tank. Far bigger than even his centurion. He turned around to see the massive hulking form of _Titan_ approaching with Caroline in the driver's seat. As it passed, Assam came up to James.

"See _Titan_ arrived in one piece." Commented James.

"What exactly is _Titan?"_ Asked Assam.

" _Titan_ is a Chieftain Armored Recovery & Repair Vehicle." Said James, "And Caroline's ride of choice, when there aren't any single guys around."

"So does Darjeeling have to watch out?" quipped Assam. James was hardly surprised, he half suspected that it was either her or Caroline that encouraged Darjeeling to 'talk' to him.

"Nah," replied James, "Caroline and I got that over years ago."

"Right..." commented Assam, "Could you do me a favour?"

"Name it."

"Can you cover for Jay tonight? He's going to be helping me with something."

"Sure. I'll let him slip away so you and he can have sex." Assam almost immediately turned deep crimson in embarrassment and was looking around to see if anyone had heard what James had said. Thankfully it seemed no one had.

"How did you..."

"I wasn't born yesterday and I've known Jay longer than anyone here Assam. I can read him like a book... that and I nicked his phone and saw your text to him." Assam hit him in the side which James admitted he kind of deserved.

"Not to sound like your mum or anything, but if you have second thoughts about doing it, just say and he'll stop. Or I'll kick his arse back to Britian. Anyway, tatty bye." James took off towards his crew to get on with the evenings tankery practice. Tonight's training included manoeuvres and 'live' firing on the range. James gathered his crew and headed towards the ammo bunker to get the ammo they were going to use.

The ammo bunker was just that. It was a partially underground bunker that the team used for storing their ammunition on for both training and matches. John and James decided into the bunker and headed for the section where their 17 pounder ammo was stored. There were another tankery crews engaged in the same activity of retrieving shells for their tanks. James and John arrived at their shells and went over their load out. Just as John was hefting the first shell onto the trolley there was a huge _Clang._

James and John spun around to see one of the crewmen had dropped a red capped shell, a high explosive shell. The shell had bounced and somehow not gone off. The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife as the bunker's occupants stared at the shell, wondering if it was going to go off. It then dawned on James, even though it was a tankery round, it still had military grade propellant, and was currently sitting in the middle of a bunker full of other tankery grade shells.

In other words... they were standing in the middle of a fucking big bomb.

"Everyone out! Now!" ordered James. Everyone downed tools and ran for the exit, with James hanging back to clear everyone out and John to inspect the damaged shell. Once everyone was out James paused at john.

"Do your bloody ATO stuff later! Move! NOW!" John reluctantly abandoned the shell and headed out the door with James hot on his heels. They rushed up the stairs and out the door, James stopping to seal the armored door before continuing to sprint across the grounds back towards the tank shed. Some of the other tankery team had gathered to find out what was happened and Darjeeling came to find out what had happened.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly at the panicked expressions of her teammates.

"Umari-chan dropped a high ex round!" replied a crewmen as she fought to catch her breath. "It could have exploded and taken us all with it!"

"It still might." Announced John. All eyes turned towards him. "I briefly examined the shell during the evacuation from the bunker. The procession cap is cracked, that thing is most probably going to go off. And likely take the rest of the bunker with it."

"There are over 15 tonnes of ordinance in that bunker." Said Darjeeling. "If it goes off..."

"A large amount of lives on this ship will be in danger." Finished James.

"Agreed." Said Darjeeling. "Sergeant, will you please summon the police and explain the situation. I shall alert Lady Grey. Assam, see to it that everyone is moved away from the bunker but keep them here and keep them calm. We don't want a panic."

The assigned people went off to their tasks. James pulled out his phone and was dialing the number for the police when John stopped him.

"You know I could go down there and disarm it right?" he said, "I have the training."

"I know." Replied James, "but your still running the risk of it going off in your face. If the police have a bomb squad then risk them over you any day mate."

"Jey you going to tell me you love me and get down and suck me off next?" joked John. James snickered,

"Nah." He replied as he brought his phone to his ear. "It's just more paperwork if you get misted." He then spoke into the phone.

"Hello operator? I need police and bomb disposal at the St. Gloriana tankery training area. We've got a, situation..."

* * *

Within minutes, police cars were arriving and Lady Grey arrived with them. A female police sergeant, Lady Grey and a retinue of other cops marched through the hanger towards Darjeeling, James and John who were still talking amongst themselves.

"Darjeeling -chan." Called Lady Grey. The group looked towards the approaching retinue of cops and their headmistress. They bowed to the approaching adults.

"Lady Grey –Sensei." Replied Darjeeling respectfully.

"This is Sergeant Fuschida from the Ark Royal Police department."

"Sergeant." Greeted James with an offered hand, she shook it. "I'm Sergeant Hunter, this is Corporal Strongbow."

"Pleasure." Replied Fuschida. Formalities over, they got down to business. "So i got a basic run down but I'd like a firsthand account of what happened. So start talking."

"Corporal Strongbow and I went down to the ammo bunker to retrieve some ammo for gunnery practice on the range. While we were in there retrieving ammo another member of the tankery team dropped a high explosive tankery round. We immediately evacuated and once everyone was out I sealed the bunker."

"While the Sarge was getting everyone out I examined the round." Said John, "It's a tankery grade 75mm HE M46 Shell with a M48 fuse. The problem with it is the procession cap is cracked. Could ignite the propellant and then set off every other shell in the bunker. Around 15 tonnes of explosives. " The police and Lady Grey stared at John as if he'd just told them he'd straight up murdered someone.

"You stayed to examine a shell that might explode long enough to get that level of detail?!" asked Lady Grey disbelievingly, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"Actually ma'am," said James, "John is a fully qualified British Army ammunition technical officer. He's done training in how to disarm and make safe unexploded bombs and IED's. I can't think of anyone more qualified to be poking at a massive bomb."

"Ok." Said an astounded Fuschida. "Well we may need to put your skills to use. We don't have a bomb squad on board and the one in Nagoya is dealing with another bomb threat. It'll take about 4 hours for the nearest EOD team to get here."

"We don't have that long." Said James.

"Exactly why I'm going down there." Said John. Lady grey protested but was put down by the Fuschida who said they had no choice.

"So how do we deal with it?" asked Fuschida. John thought for a moment before answering.

"Well we can't blow it in situ for obvious reasons. I'd say I try and remove the procession cap and them put it in the middle of a field, then pop it."

"And just how are we going to 'pop it'?" asked Fuschida. James then answered.

"Jay's a trained Royal Marine sniper. A well placed .338 Lapua Magnum round or a .50 would blow it."

"Go get him and one of the rifles from the range." Instructed Lady Grey. One of the girls ran off to find Jay and get the required equipment.

"Right." Said John, "I need a radio, a screwdriver and some mints."

"Why the mints?" asked Lady Grey. James chuckled before answering.

"Every ATO has their ritual before they make the 1000 yard walk to the bomb." Said James. "I had a mate who used to cop a feel of his number 2's ass."

"I'll stick with the mints." Said John. A policeman arrived with a flat and cross head screwdriver, a radio and some mints. John popped a mint in his mouth.

"Right then." He said, "Tatty bye."

He then started the walk out to the bunker. James watched his friend go, all the while thinking how he was going to explain it to John's parents if it went up.

"So," mused Fuschida, sensing James' need for a distraction, "one friend is a EOD specialist, another a sniper... What are you? A pilot?" James laughed.

"Nah." He replied.

"Paratrooper."

* * *

 **Ammo bunker**

John entered the abandoned ammo bunker. Sealing the door behind him, it did not escape him that he'd just walked into what could well be his tomb. With concentrated casualness, he walked into the section where the damaged shell was still lying on the floor.

"Hello there." Said John, talking to the shell, "I'm John and I shall be your ATO for the afternoon." He approached the shell and went prone behind it, examining the damaged procession cap. Fortunately the cap had cracked in such a way that there was one of each of the attaching screws on either side of the crack, making it easier to remove. He backed away and headed back to the door so he could radio back to the group at the tankery hanger.

"Right guys I'm going to remove the damaged cap then move it out carefully."

" _Ok mate."_ Replied James. John was about to head back in when he thought of some black humor to use.

"Oh and James? If this does go up, can you say at my funeral that I went out with a bloody big bang?"

" _Ha! Trying to avoid that mate. Be careful._ "

"Ah yes. Being careful. Good plan. Out."

John returned to the shell and pulled out the cross head screwdriver. With all deliberate care he started unscrewing the first bolt. As he did it suddenly dawned on him that if this was to explode and paste him... who would take care of his guinea pig back home? Other thoughts of those he would leave started to come it...'No' he though as he squashed those thoughts to the back of his mind and continued about his careful work.

* * *

 **Tankery Shed**

"So then Mike and I then boot the door in on his quarters, thinking someone was hurt because of the screaming. We storm in and find these 2 going at it like a pair or rabbits in heat. They look at us and we look at them and then he just said... 'Dude, knock first?'"

The cops and some of the students laughed where as Fuschida shook her head and Lady Grey remained stoic. The radio then crackled as John's voice came through.

" _Right I've removed the percussion cap and am bringing it out now."_

"Got it mate." Said James. He glanced over to see Jay perched nearby with an L115A3 sniper rifle in hand. James nodded and Jay went prone on a nearby table got ready.

"Jay is ready to take the shot."

" _Tell him to wait till I'm back before he start's popping off rounds."_

"Will do."

A moment later John reappeared with the shell in his arms, moving slowly and purposely. The banter was now gone and all eyes were on John. He carefully placed the round on the ground and started walking back. He calmly walked into the hanger and said,

"Job done. Piece of piss."

"Alright." Said James, "Pop it." Jay fired once and the shell exploded. With the Job done, James made a suggestion.

"So then... Pub?"

* * *

 **there we go chapter 7.**

 **For those of you who have seen it, a Major influence for this chapter in particular was the BBC comedy Bluestone 42, if you haven't watched it go see it, its on YouTube.**

 **From your feedback I've been getting the general consensus that the Oarai match could have been better.**

 **I am contemplating re-doing it but this would put progress on chapter 8 to a halt and mean I have to go rewrite quite a bit. furthermore I've got a local job now so I won't be able to write as much.**

 **basically the frequency of which the chapters come out will drop... rapidly...**

 **So with your review... and you WILL review please... tell me if you want me to redo the Oarai match and I might do it.**

 **One question to answer... to the guest in the reviews section... yeah this takes place the year after the anime, I know characters should have graduated but that's true of a load of stories on here. Lets write it up to Artistic license ok? Ok.**

 **So yeah... review... suggestions welcome (seriously I got writers block last week and I need ideas!)**

 **tatty bye**

* * *

 **30/07/15,**

 **On a personal note.**

 **If any members of the Royal Tank Regiment happens to be reading this story. I can only hope that I have done justice to your fallen through my own interpretation of your regiment's day of remembrance. You have my ever lasting respect and if you ever at all feel disrespected or the fallen dishonored or otherwise upset at this story, PM me and I shall take it down immediately.**

 **From Jangocommando27**


	8. Chapter 8

**Anarchy from the UK!**

 **By Jangocommando27**

 **Chapter 8: Puff Daddy's tank to the Somme**

 **St. Gloriana starting position  
2** **nd** **round Match:**

 **St. Gloriana Highschool/ Koala High School.**

" _MATCH START!"_

"Advance!"

 _Achilles_ and the other tanks of the St. Gloriana team rolled forward from their starting position. They split off into their platoons and followed the plans that the commanders had rehearsed. As the Cromwell and Crusader platoons sped off, Achilles and the Comets stayed with Darjeeling's Churchill.

And that pissed James off to no end.

He thought that assigning his Centurion and the Comets to protect Darjeeling's slow and Lumbering Churchill was a gross misapplication of valuable resources. But he could see the point of fighting from a near stationary position to give their gunners maximum accuracy, but he would have preferred to use his speed and maneuverability to go hunting for the flag tank.

James pulled up his bino's and scanned the terrain. It was just like certain parts of the Salisbury plain he'd been on with the tankery team in Britain, meaning that it was a cold, mud covered wasteland. It was dotted by odd forests, and it was one of these that they were headed for. James just wished he could've gone with one of the other squadrons.

He dropped his binos and into the turret basket, and he saw something that he'd never seen before... Jay was _reading?!_ And it wasn't porn! James grabbed it and looked at it.

"Since when the hell did you read Dickens?" he asked, "I haven't seen you read anything but text books or porn mags since you were 14." Jay snatched it back glaring at James.

"Assam got me into it." He mumbled.

"So now you're taking orders from your girlfriend?" jabbed James.

"You will be too!" replied Jay amidst the laughter from Chris and John. "As soon as you finally get things going with Darjeeling." James just shrugged it off, he didn't want to tell them yet.

"So tell us Jay," said John, "does Assam give you orders in the bedroom too?"

* * *

 **Spear Squadron  
**

Spear Squadron's crusaders were advancing well across the cross country terrain. They came to a sunken track that would take them to a lower plateau on the battlefield. Camomile ordered her squadron to a stop before the track. She didn't like the look of it. It was a natural choke point; any snipers could have it zeroed in and take out her squadron before they knew what hit them. She needed to advance though...

"Spear Squad listen up!" called Camomile into the radio. "We're going to pull back and form into a single line. Then were going to descend into the track at full speed and disperse as soon as were clear. Clear?"

" _You sure that's a good idea?"_ asked Spear 2's Commander, _"if the lead tank gets hit then the tanks behind it won't be able to stop."_ It was a fair point, but a risk that they had to take.

"We don't have a choice Spear 2." Replied Camomile. "Let's do this." Her squadron backed up and formed up into a single line one behind the other with Camomile at the front. Once she was happy they were ready, she spoke into the tank's intercom.

"Charge!" The Crusader shot forward from its position, accelerating to it top speed quickly. Camomile gripped her cupola as the tank descended into the track. The other 2 Crusaders of her squadron were close behind her, close enough that if she got taken out now, there was not chance for them to stop and someone _would_ get hurt. Her tank cleared the end of the track at 25kph, the others close behind it. A column of dirt erupted to her tanks front right quarter, showering Camomile and her crusader in dirt and sod.

"Contact right!" she shouted. She looked over to the distance and could make out the form of a tank, but couldn't identify it. Her crusader's turret turned and her gunner didn't wait for the order to fire. The shot sailed out into the distance but impacted some way from the target.

"Can anyone see what it is?" asked Camomile over the radio.

" _Looks like a sentinel!"_ replied Spear 2, _"That's a 17 pounder!"_

"Make for the forests to the north!" ordered Camomile, "We need to get out of the kill zone!"

* * *

 **Anvil Squadron**

This place was getting more like Britain with every passing moment... It was cold... it was windy... and crucially... it was raining... lovely.

James lowered his binos and looked up as the first spits of rain began to fall on around him. The sky overhead was filled with black, rain pregnant clouds that hovered over them ominously. James dropped into his turret for a moment to retrieve and don his water proof poncho before returning to his cupola. Sure enough it started raining in Ernest shortly later. James looked around to see the other commanders had sensibly buttoned up to get out of the rain. While he was tempted to do the same, very tempted in fact, he knew his element exposed position afforded him better visibility. He glanced down at his watch and clicked his radio.

"Right guys I make it about time for elevenses, get the bivey going."

" _But it's only 10 O'clock."_ Commented Jay. James sighed annoyed.

"And you Corporal," he replied, "are buttoned up in a nice dry tank. I am in the freezing fucking rain. John put that bivey on and cook me a bloody rat-pack please."

" _You have a choice of chicken curry and sausage casserole. Which will it be?"_

"Curry please boys." Replied James. John started the bivey up and started cooking ration packs. As he continued to scan, James's headset crackled into life. It was Camomile and she sounded stressed and like she was under fire.

" _This is Spear Squadron! We're taking sniper fire from a Sentinel at grid 0705, request immediate reinforcements."_

" _Understood Spear Squadron."_ Darjeeling replied over the channel. _"I shall redirect lance squadron to assist. Out."_

James was astounded. Why would you redirect 30% of your fighting force to assist another 30% with dealing with a single tank?! Camomile was a veteran of the tankery team, she could take care of herself and furthermore, Lance squadron was on the other side of the battlefield. If she wanted quick reinforcements, she should have sent one of the comets or his Centurion to assist. He however swallowed his pride and returned to scanning; making a point of it to double check the left sectors, the massive hole that was now empty due to Lance squad's re-tasking.

"Here's your curry boss." Said Jay, handing the offered curry ration pack. James accepted and the warming MRE was a welcome source of warmth from the cold of the rain. The rain that was falling stopped quickly, turning out to have just been a downpour. But a fog started to descend over the battlefield. It wasn't uncommon for fog to come in after rain, but it was something in the fog that made James think twice...

Darjeeling emerged from her tanks cupola. She looked up at the sky and then over at James.

"It seems the rain has gone." She said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah." Said James, distracted by something. It was the fog... something wasn't right. "Chris power down." The meteor engine died down, the amount of ambient noise dropped and James removed his headset. He was listening. He zoned out the sound of the other tanks idling engines and the forest sound. There was something...

 _There..._

A slight mechanical whirr, followed by a series of dull _thuds_. It sounded familiar... _sickeningly_ familiar... Mortars!

"INCOMMING!"

James dropped into his turret, slamming the hatch shut as the first spigot mortars started landing among their position. Spigot mortars only had a maximum range of 400 yards, they had to be close! More rounds started landing, he counted 5 impacts. He cursed himself for not spotting the Matlida tanks before they got in range. But there was time for being pissed at himself later, now he needed to command.

"Fire up the engines! Load AP and return fire!" James shouted in the turret as the sounds of raining dirt pinged of the outside of the tank. The meteor roared into life and John started loading the gun.

"Boss," called Jay, "I can't see shit! What am I shooting?"

"Fire blind! They know where we are so no point in stealth!" A hail of smaller shells landed among the tanks, followed by 2 artillery like explosions.

'Must be the Matilda's 2 pounders.' Thought Jay, 'and those 2 sounded like artillery, must be the AC3.' He grabbed his headset and replaced it over his shoulders.

"Anvil 2 to Anvil squadron! Return fire and prepare to pull back!"

" _The commander's gone!"_ the transmission was Darjeeling's radio operator. Last James had seen Darjeeling she was standing in her cupola right before the shelling...

Oh shit...

"Anvil 1 this is Anvil 2, what do you mean _gone_?!" demanded James. The radio operator replied

" _She's not in the tank Anvil 2! She was knocked off the tank by an explosion!"_ James looked out towards the Churchill. The commanders position was vacant, the hatch open. He looked around the ground, and there she was. Darjeeling was lying on the ground by her Churchill, not moving...

"Fuck!" swore James. He needed to do something; he couldn't let her lie there and die! He dialed he radio set, trying to tune into the emergency channel to get the judges and koala's attention and stop the match. He was met by nothing by white noise.

'They must have hit the radio antenna.' He muttered. No long range communications and no way of instantly stopping the match. But he had to do something... he returned the radio.

"St. Gloriana team listen up! I see the commander. She's on the ground by the Churchill and unconscious; I'll get her and retreat into the forest. Cover me for 30 seconds and all tanks are to pull back to grid 0504. As of now I am leaving my loader, Corporal Strongbow in command. Try and raise the judges or Koala and apprise them of what's happened. Go!"

James hung up and started uncoupling himself from the tank. He ditched his head set but double checked his helmet and first aid kit. He then grabbed a distress flare from its stowage bin then got ready to do something crazy. He was about to pop his hatch when something grabbed his leg. He looked down to see John and Jay looking up at him.

"Boss," said John, "Don't go being a twat now." James smiled.

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction. You have command." He waited a moment, waiting for a pause in the incoming fire. There! In a single burst of movement, James popped his hatch and jumped out of the turret. Once out of the tank he slammed the hatch shut again. The forest surrounding the dirt was just like a scene from a war movie, the trees were splinted and the ground was pot marked with shell craters. The tanks were dented and damaged, but somehow all still operational.

And in the center of it all was Darjeeling, still not moving on the ground.

James leaped from the turret of _Achilles,_ landing in the mud by her armored hull. He sprinted toward his stricken commander, ducking as more fire started coming in. He skidded in the mud as landed ear Darjeeling. She looked almost peaceful... not good. He put a pair of fingers to the side of her neck, she had a pulse. He did a quick body check; left arm broken, unconscious. They needed to move, or they _were_ dead. He carefully picked her up and carried her bridal style into the forest and away from imminent danger.

* * *

 **Achilles**

John checked his watch. 30 seconds up.

"Anvil Squadron, disengage." He ordered. He saw the other tanks start to pull out, and also the sight of James carrying Darjeeling away into the relative safety of the forest through his loaders periscope. He kept up reloading while Jay laid down some retreating shots. John then switched to intercom.

"Hey Chris." He said reassuringly to their driver, "Your brother's balls are made of granite and he's tough as nails, he'll be fine." Chris only clicked his mic once in acknowledgment. Preferring silence and the focus of getting Achilles out of harm's way and to the rally point, to being reminded that his brother had put himself in danger for others... again.

* * *

 **Spear squadron**

"Fire!"

The 6 pounder shell from the Camomile's Crusader's main gun spat a shell into the flanks of its target, the Sentinel AC4 that had been giving them hell for the last 5 minutes. The Australian tank shuddered as the 57mm shell hit its side hull and came to a rest as its KO flag deployed.

" _Koala high school sentinel AC4, knocked out!"_

It was a small victory, paid for with a high price. Both of the other Crusader's of her squadron had been knocked out and she was now alone, with orders to pull back. Camomile slammed a balled fist against the side of her turret. It had cost her dear to get this far, and now she was to abandon it.

"Pull back." She ordered through gritted teeth.

"Hai commander." Replied her driver. The light cruiser's engine gunned as the driver rotated her around before lurching forward towards the fallback point. The quickly accelerated, moving through the forest where they'd finished off the sentinel. They pulled free of the forest edge and into open ground. Camomile looked straight ahead towards the way back. She saw something in the corner of her eye, a black on bright green. She looked over, and her eyes shot open! 3 tanks in the distance, Koala tanks!

"Hard Reverse! Now!" she ordered. Her crusader skidded to a halt and they reversed rapidly, escaping back to the forest. They retreated into the forest, preparing for incoming fire... there was none. Camomile and her crew dismounted and moved to the forest edge and started spying on the tanks they'd discovered. There were 2 M3 Stuart light tanks, escorting a Sentinel AC4, the flag tank. The tanks were heading away from them, to the south. Judging by the fact they weren't under fire, suggested that they hadn't been spotted.

"Well then ladies..." said Camomile, "Let's go hunting."

* * *

 **Forest grid 0903.**

James kept running, the unconscious form of his commander in his arms.

He wanted to get some distance from the fighting before setting down Darjeeling, to minimize the risk of further injury from stray fire. He glanced down at Darjeeling, she was still unconscious, but a large bruise on her pale face was beginning to form. James kept moving, the sounds of battle growing more distant. He came to a clearing with an overturned tree by the edge.

'Perfect' he thought. He set down Darjeeling on the grassy ground by the base o the fallen tree. He took a moment to catch his breath before setting to dealing with Darjeeling. He removed his combat jacket, folded it and placed it under her head as a pillow. Next he set about feeling along her body for any displaced bones and other internal damage. Fortunately the only thing he could find was her broken left arm, but the possibility of more damage remained and she needed to be medi-vac'd out. He reached into his pocket and removed the distress flare he'd grabbed from Achilles and fired it into the air.

The flare trailed a column of red smoke before exploding high in the air. It was part of the tankery rules, that if someone set off a distress flare, the battle stopped and help was scrambled to the source of the signal, so within minutes there would be help.

Darjeeling stirred, groaning as she came too. Her eyes slowly opened and looked up.

"Easy," said James smiling at her. "You had an accident. You were out for about 10 minutes and your left arm is broken and you may have other injuries."

"Wha... What happened?" she asked. James reached into his belt and retrieved his water bottle. He handed it to her and she drank carefully.

"Koala found us and started shelling us." Explained James, "They covered us with a smoke screen and started dropping spigot mortars on us. Their AC3 was with them too. You were blown from your turret and hit the ground hard. I ordered the tanks to pull back and then went to get you."

"You did that... for me?" She asked slowly and disbelievingly. James laughed,

"Well I couldn't very well let you die now could I? What kind of boyfriend would that make me?"James laughed while Darjeeling giggled and blushed slightly, then pain lanced through her body as pain from her arm and ribs took hold. James noticed this and got out his first aid kit, giving her some pain killers then using some bandages to make a makeshift sling for her arm.

Shortly later, a rescue helicopter descended into a clearing and a team of paramedics came for Darjeeling. They got her on the helo and gave James a lift back to the starting area where he could get a lift back to his team. As he stepped of the helo, Darjeeling called out to him.

"James... Thank you."

"No problem, Darjeeling."

* * *

 **A short while later  
St. Gloriana Rally point  
Grid 0504**

James jumped out of the official's Daimler Dingo that had bought him to his team's rally point. He thanked the driver and then headed towards the team. The tanks were scattered around in a all round defensive pattern, there was no need since the order to halt the match had been given but he sensed John's hand in this. Various crew members were dismounted and killing time, either through repairs, chatting or playing cards. James noticed though that Darjeeling's crew seemed particularly on edge.

"Sit up!" called John, noticing his CO's arrival. The teams all looked up at James, the murmur of conversation ceased as they waited for him to speak.

"At ease." He said. "The bad news is that the commander has suffered a broken arm and a nasty knock on the head, but is otherwise uninjured. She's being flown to hospital and is going to be alright." A slight cheer of approval went up from the team. "Right then, As vice commander I am hereby assuming command. Battle will recommence shortly, so let's get locked loaded and ready to roll out. Team commanders on me."

The crews split off to their tasks and the commanders gathered on James beside _Achilles_ as well as Assam who was assuming command of the produced a map and placed it on the forest ground, using a couple of rocks to pin it in place and his boot knife to point.

"Right first things first, where is Camomile and Spear Squadron?"

"Spears 2 and 3 were knocked out shortly before the match was halted." Answered Green, "Nothing from Camomile since."

"Well we haven't heard a KO message so we can assume she's in operational." Mused James before looking down at the map. "What's everyone's damage situation?"

"Sword squadron are undamaged." Said Green.

"Minor suspension and shrapnel damage." Said Anvil 3's commander and Anvil 4's commander concurred.

"Main gun inoperable. Optics damaged," reported Assam. "John also said _Achilles'_ long range radio was damaged."

"Ok." Mused James as he looked down at the map and worked out what to do. "Were here. And the ambush happened here. Matilda's aren't fast so we can assume they'll still be in the area where we were ambushed. Which means we can counter attack."

"Are you sure that's wise?" questioned Green. "Our crews are still shaken up from what happened to the commander."

"Which is why we can channel that aggression into making sure those mobile mortars are put out of commission." Replied James, "I'll lead Lance Squadron on a flanking attack to the west. We catch them off guard and nail us some spiky rodents. Anvils 4 and 3 will stay here and protect Anvil 1." The Comet commanders and Assam protested but James cut them off.

"With damaged optics and no main gun the flag tank has no ability to defend itself. So I need 2 of our toughest tanks defending it. Got it?" They nodded. "Good. Let's get packed up and prepped. Green, I'm going to need you to relay long range Comms to me due to our radio being knackered."

"Got it." Replied Green.

"Right then, crack on." The commanders split up and went back to their crews. James clambered up onto Achilles to find his boys waiting for him.

"What you did was a reckless and foolhardy move." Stated Jay. "You massive dickhead."

"You would have done the same for Assam." Replied James.

"And what would I have told mum?" asked Chris, "that you got pasted by shrapnel while trying to save a life?"

"That's exactly what you'd tell her." Replied James, now addressing his whole crew, "yes is was stupid and full of bravado, but was I just supposed to leave her? Would any of you?"

They didn't reply.

"Exactly." Said James, "So let's put our nuts on the table..."

"Eww." Commented Jay. James continued,

"... and get our asses in gear to hunt down those bloody Hedgehogs' so no one else is at risk. Hell yeah?"

"Hell Yeah!" replied the boys.

"Crack on then!" The boys disappeared through the hatches to their stations, but James hesitated. What _if_ he'd been fragged by a mortar round? He'd have been pasted and then sent home in a body bag. But, he'd have done it while trying to save a life, and that was fine with him. His family would grieve, his mother especially, but they'd understand. James shook the negative thoughts from his mind and dropped into his commander's seat.

"Damage report." He ordered.

"Comms are buggered." Replied John, "You'll maybe get 2/300 meters out of it at best. Aside from that, we've got minor suspension damage and they took out the Bivvie."

James remained silent before muttering, "And I was not yet angry since I came to France..."

" _All participating tanks! All casualties and officials are clear of match area. Resume Match!"_

"Lance Squadron and Anvil 2 move out!" The tanks engines turned over and they accelerated away and disappeared into the forest. They just got out of range on the radios when James asked,

"By the way has anyone heard from Camomile?"

* * *

 **Spear Squadron**

"Alright. Is everyone clear on the plan?"

"no... But what the hell let's do it!"

"Ok then... CHARGE!"

The engine gunned and the Crusader tore itself free of the undergrowth and into the open field, fishtailing slightly as it caught air briefly before crashing down on its suspension and accelerating hard. The tank turned towards its target, and fired. The 6 pounder round sailed way off from the target, a clean miss. The Koala tanks, their stalker now in the open, began to traverse their turrets to engage. The Crusader's driver dropped from 5th to 3rd to give the gunner a more stable shot. The gun aimed and fired again. This time the shot was on course, and the flag tank was only saved by one of the M3's catching the shot with its rear right quarter. The light tank fell out of formation with its companions as they fired a salvo at the oncommer.

The Crusader swerved, its driver maneuvering it like it was a sports car. The M3's round missed, but the AC4's didn't. The shot impacted the turret front, triggering an immediate knock out on the crusader's on board computer. The tank rolled to a stop, its dark grey hull stained black by the on board pyrotechnics. As the tank came to a stop, the crew popped hatches and an exhausted Camomile took a deep breath before sighing.

"Well it was worth a try." She said, "It's up to the commander now."

" _St. Gloriana Crusader immobilized!"_

* * *

 **Lance Squadron**

" _St. Gloriana Crusader immobilized!"_

'What?' thought James. That meant that spear squadron had been wiped out by something. They hadn't had any comms from Spear so maybe they'd been engaged an enemy force. They needed to find out later, for now, it was payback time.

"Lance squadron, contact right, load AP and pick your targets."

The 4 tank force had maneuvered around to the right flank of the force that had ambushed them in the forest. Being around the flank, they couldn't bring their spigot mortars to bare on them, only their turret weapons, and if all went well, that would be too little too late. They were currently on a hill, overlooking the enemy force.

"Jay. Line up on that AC3." Ordered James.

"On it." Replied his gunner. The turret's traverse motors pivoted the turret while Jay bought the 17 pounder to bare on the target. The AC3 was the fastest tank in the enemy formation, but it was moving slowly to keep pace with its accompanying Matilda's. A mistake that would prove to be fatal.

"Gun up." reported John.

"Target acquired." Said Jay, "On your word." In his headset James heard the other commanders of Lance Squad report ready.

"This is for my girlfriend you bastards." Muttered James quietly. "FIRE!"

The tanks opened up, and James couldn't help but feel a slight sense of dark satisfaction when he saw the AP tracer round bury itself in the side of the AC3, even more so when its KO flag popped open. The Cromwell's opened up but didn't fare as well. Only 2 of the shots found their marks and only one Matilda was KO'd, the other only damaged. James and his crew went into what they called 'battle mode'.

"New target! Matilda 2, baring 097. Load AP. Fire Fire!"

"Loaded!"

"Firing!"

"Target destroyed! New target!.."

The battle was short and brutal... for Koala. All of their once fine tanks had been reduced to burn stained hunks of metal, their crews shaken and bailing out of their tanks to try and repair the damage as best they could before the recovery trucks arrived. Lance squadron came down from their position and past the knocked out tanks. James popped his hatch and ordered Chris to stop the tank.

"Is anyone hurt?" he called out. Crew members looked at him, some disgusted, others just looked annoyed, but no one came forward as injured. James got the consensus that they weren't wanted so he ordered the crew to move on. They still had to investigate the disappearance of Spear Squadron, but James couldn't help but feel a prang of guilt. Not for what he'd done. No, they'd have done the same to him if the situation was reversed. He felt guilty,

For taking pleasure from it.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and checked it, something that was prohibited during combat exercises but he did it none the less. It was a message from Jay.

' _u alright m8?'_ James typed a response.

'Why wouldn't I be?'

' _I herd u b4 u gave the fire order. So u finally goin out with da commander."_

'Yes, you were right... that's the only time I'm ever saying that'

' _yes bys! John owes me a drink :D'_

'TELL ANYONE AND YOU'RE ON SHIT BURNING DETAIL FOR THE NEXT 2 MONTHS!'

' _... we have working toilets... :/'_

'Not where you'll be staying...'

' _Point... I'm gonna get back on guns... talk l8r.'_

James put his phone away and got back to surveying the terrain. Trying to get eyes on the hostile tanks that had put his team out of commission and could end this match.

* * *

 **2** **nd** **round match private observation area.  
13:00**

Lady Grey took a sip of her tea as she continued to watch the drone feed of the battle on the large Leopold screen. She had received a report that Darjeeling had broken her left arm and 2 ribs but was otherwise unhurt. She was just rendered unconscious from the fall. The doctors were going to put her arm in a cast and release her; however she couldn't take part in tankery until her arms and ribs were better.

"Good afternoon, Lady Grey –Dono." Said a voice. Lady Grey recognized it and turned to face her counterpart from Kuromorimine.

"Good afternoon Nishizumi-dono." Replied Lady Grey. "Please Join me." Shino took a seat next to lady Grey in the Victorian-ess arm chairs that the St. Gloriana students and faculty bought with them to observe matches.

"I hear your commander was injured." Stated Shino.

"Darjeeling escaped with only a broken arm and a few broken ribs. She will be fine." Replied Lady Grey, pouring and offering a cup of tea to Shino.

"I am glad to hear that." Said Shino, accepting the offered tea and taking a sip. "Although I am curious who you intend to replace her with as your team commander."

"While it is not my decision to make," replied lady Grey, "I believe Sergeant Hunter is in command."

"So you are seriously going to give leadership of your team, your students, over to a foreign male student?"

Lady Grey shot a sideways glare at Shino before replying.

"Sergeant Hunter maybe male and he maybe foreign. But he has 2 qualities that make him an outstanding leader. The first is that he is experienced in battlefield command and leadership."

"And the second?"

"He is liked by his subordinates."

"Are you saying my daughter is not liked by her subordinates?"

"No. Maho is well liked, but she is seen as an officer by her teammates. Somewhat detached and has the Nishizumi aura, making her difficult to approach. James is seen more as an NCO. He eats with and gets to know his subordinates, and that's what makes him an effective leader."

"Maho is just as effective a leader. She would gladly sacrifice half of the teams tanks for victory."

"And James would give up victory for anyone of his. That is why the follow him." Shino remained silent for a moment. She and Lady Grey had always been civil rivalries, ever since the time when they went head to head on the tankery field all those years ago.

"We shall see." Was Shino's response she then excused herself and she departed. Lady Grey allowed herself a smile, concealed by her tea cup.

James was right. It was always fun to annoy Shino Nishizumi.

* * *

James bounced down from his Centurion as it came to a halt by Camomile's wrecked Crusader. The recovery crew was already there and loading the Crusader onto a dragon wagon to get it off the field. AS James was striding up to receive Camomile's report, one of the recovery crew intercepted him.

"Whoa their kid." He said, "I can't let you talk to them. Rules state you can't get tactical intelligence from a knocked out crew." James sighed, looking over at Camomile and clocked the slight bruise on her forehead.

"I am not here for tactical Intel sir." Replied James, "I am here to asses the medical situation of my team mates and attend to any injuries they may have."

"Be that as it may," replied the crewmen, "I can't let you talk to them."

James was about to argue when he saw Camomile doing something off. She was moving her head side to side, like someone would if they were trying to work out a click in their neck, accept she kept motioning to the south east.

'They must have gone that way. Nice one Camo.' Though James. He turned to the crewman.

"Very well then. We'll be on our way then." James reached into his PLCE belt and removed his partially depleted but still well stocked first aid kit. He tossed it to Camomile who caught it and nodded thankfully. James then re-boarded _Achilles_ and slipped on his headset.

"Lance Squadron we have a possible lead that the SOB's that did this are south east of this position. We're going after them. I want all weapons loaded and ready. They have to know were coming. Anvil 2 out."

The 4 British cruisers moved out, assuming a diamond formation with the Centurion in front and Cromwell's to the back left and right quarters and astern, their turrets trained to cover all directions. As James scanned with his binos, John spoke in his ear.

"So when are you going to be collecting on your reward boss?"

"What are you talking about mate?" replied James, sighing that he had to go through this again.

"You know if the commander wasn't wanting for you before she is now." Cut in Jay. "After all, you did risk your neck to go get her."

"What? And just because I ran through a fairly spicy mortar barrage to go get her will make her want to have sex with me... actually you've got a point there... Still not gonna listen to you though." John and Jay both groaned, before Jay spoke up.

"Boss for fucks sake! Just shag her already! You had no problem doing it with other girls so why the fuck are you holding back now?"

"Because..." James replied, but he didn't know. He was more than familiar with sex in relationships and occasional one night stands, and had rarely turned down an opportunity when it presented itself. When he had it had been because the other party was being pressured by someone else or she was already in a relationship, but with Darjeeling...

"I don't know..." finished James. "Something's different than before. Sure I've meant, slept and been out with with plenty of girls in my time, but with Darjeeling... its different."

The crew remained silent for a moment before Jay teased,

"James is in love!"

James was about to read Jay the riot act when a muzzle flash in the corner of his eye got his attention. A shell glanced hit his tank, the shell bounced off the front glacis plate of the tank with a metallic clang and the whistling shriek of a high velocity round. James grabbed his cupola's edge to steady himself.

"Damage report!" he ordered.

"Engine and transmission still functioning." Replied Chris,

"Turret and weap's are operational." Replied Jay. "return fire?"

"Send it!" Ordered James. He left his gunner to it while he addressed the rest of the team while looking for WTF had just hit them.

"Lance Squadron be advised, contact right, 2 O'clock! From the forest, it's the last AC4! Search and destroy."

He looked with his binoculars at where the shot had come from. A forest 700 meters away to their 2 O'clock. He looked around but couldn't see any sign of their aggressor.

'Shoot and scoot. Whoever's in command of that AC4 knows what they're doing. ' Thought James. 'Good. We could use a good fight.'

"All tanks advance into the forest. If you see any tanks that aren't friendly, take 'em out!"

The British tanks accelerated towards the forest, wanting to close with the enemy and get this match over and done with. A trio of forms appeared at the forest edge, 2 M3 Stuarts, one AC4, the flag tank!

"Flag tank front! Nail it!" ordered James.

Not even stopping to stabilize their guns, the 4 British tanks opened fire. _Achilles_ and a Cromwell missed, but the other 2 found their mark on the AC4, its white KO flag hung gently in the breeze.

" _Koala high school flag tank has been knocked out. St. Gloriana women's academy wins!"_

* * *

 **well here we are guys; chapter 8 :)**

 **Taken a while to write I know but I like how it turned out in the end.**

 **No idea when the next one is coming out.**

 **one problem I have faced is regarding the re-write of the Oarai/gloriana battle. After much debate, I am going to rewrite it, but as a back burner project to the continuation of the main story... so I will work on both the next chapter and the Oarai battle together...**

 **I've got alot happening in the next month or so... Cadet Camp, Flying lessons, driving test (again :P) so it may be a while... maybe around Christmas...**

 **Incidentally the next chapter will be a christmas themed chapter so... theres that...**

 **AS usual, review, tell me what you think...**

 **PM me if you've got suggestions story wise, I do occasionally use them...**

 **Peace out :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Anarchy from the UK!**

 **By Jangocommando27**

 **Chapter 9: Christmas in Japan**

 **Student accommodation block 'York'  
St. Gloriana School Ship 'HMS Ark Royal'  
20:38**

James typed away on his computer, tightening the straps on his hoody to try and hold off the cold. It was now early December and a few weeks since the second round match. Since then a lot had changed; for one it had gotten much colder and snow was falling as it got closer to Christmas. In the wake of Darjeeling's injury, he'd been promoted to temporary team commander. While this meant he could, at least for a while, run the team how he thought they should be run, it also ment he had an uphill battle planning for their semi final match...

Against Kuromorimine.

Fortunately the match wasn't until the New Year, which meant he had the Christmas holidays to study up on Maho Nishizumi's leadership style as well as work out a way to beat that much heavy armour. Fortunately he had a large number of reference books back home for him to look through in the comfort of the large leather arm chair in his room, eating mum's roast dinner and sipping on a cold beer.

His attention as drawn away from his daydreams of home by a flashing icon on his computer, indicating a new E-mail. He minimised his long forgotten English homework and opened up the email and found it was from his mother. He quickly read it and all happy thoughts of home vanished.

"Goddamn it!" he growled and vented some frustration with a slam to his desk. He then sighed. He had to tell Chris. He got up from his desk and exited his dorm room, moving down the corridor towards Chris's room. Jay and John had their rooms open and were happily packing. They were due to fly home to Britian in a few days and they were all excited to see their friends and family again. He got to Chris door and knocked on it. There was a muffled sound of surprise, followed by the sound of fumbling fabric.

"Come in." Chris called a moment later. James opened the door, and was surprised to find Pekoe in there as well as his brother. They were both trying, and failing, to fain that all was normal and they hadn't been interrupted.

"Hey bro," greeted Chris, "Orange was just... helping me pack."

"Right..." said James, noting that the suitcase on the floor was empty. He sighed, "About that. I just got an e-mail from mum. Turns out they've had a change of plans. Mum and dad are going to see Uncle Charlie in Colorado for Christmas. They've already left and locked up the house, so we've been told to stay in Japan over Christmas."

"What?!" protested Chris

"Tell me about it." Replied James. "I'll see if I can find us a hotel or something, but I'm not optimistic about finding anything good for tomorrow."

"You could come and stay with me." Pekoe jutted in. There was a stunned silence as the brothers stared at her. James smiled.

"Thanks for the offer Orange, but I'll pass. I don't want to be a 3rd wheel around my brother and his girlfriend. But I'm sure Chris would love to, right bro?"

Chris was about to say something before a thought struck him and he reconsidered.

"I'd love to stay at yours Orange." Said Chris, before turning back to his brother. "You sure you won't join us?"

"Bro, trust me, you don't want me around over Christmas with your girlfriend." He replied. He turned to leave. "I'll find something in Yokohama, even if it's just a basher in the park. By the way, next time someone nearly walks in on you two making out, come up with something better than 'she was helping me pack'."

James left the young couple slightly shocked as he closed the door. They sat there for a moment before they laughed.

"Well I guess I _really_ should be packing." Said Chris. While he was excited to get to spend Christmas with his girlfriend, he was worried about his brother. Knowing James, he really would spend Christmas in a Basher in the park if he needed to. But Chris knew he wouldn't enjoy it as much as being with someone he cared about.

Then it hit him.

He turned to Pekoe,

"O," he said, using his nickname for her, "I need you to do something for me."

* * *

 **2 hours later.**

James was about to crash. He'd been searching for a hotel or homestead or somewhere for him to stay in Yokohama on his budget, but he'd found absolutely diddily squat. At this rate, he really was going to have to camp in a basher in the park over Christmas. His phone buzzed, an incoming text. He checked his phone, it was from Darjeeling.

' _Come over to my dorm. Don_ _'_ _t be seen. D x_ _'_

James pondered the strange request. It was past half ten and they both had class tomorrow, so Dar wouldn't be calling unless it was important. But to not be seen? That was odd. James shrugged and switched his night clothes for a pair of jeans, trainers and a plain grey hoody. He picked up his keys and other essentials and departed quietly. Disappearing into the night.

* * *

 **Student accommodation block 'Cambridge'  
St. Gloriana School Ship 'HMS Ark Royal'  
23:00**

Darjeeling tapped her class notes with her pen, trying to work out a plausible argument for why Stalin's 5 year plans were worth the cost of human life. She tried to reach for her text book with her left hand, only to have pain lance up her arm.

She scowled, since the doctor's had put her arm in a cast her mobility and productivity had been severely limited. On top of that, she'd been forced to surrender command of the tankery team to James and even stop participating in sports. That meant she was being forced to hang around the school during sports and tankery, reading and being waited on hand and foot by her friends and boyfriend...

'You know', she thought, 'this might not be so bad after all.'

There was a knock at her window and she looked over, to see her boyfriend perched precariously on the stone windowsill. Darjeeling smiled and opened the window for him.

"Anything wrong with the front door?" she asked. He chuckled,

"Well you did say not to be seen." He replied. He climbed in through the window before pulling her close, leaned in and kissed her. She blushed slightly as they separated. Since the battle, they'd grown much closer and started going out proper, all the while trying to keep it secret from the team. So far they'd succeeded, but they had suspicions that some of the team (namely John, Jay, Chris, Caroline, Orange Pekoe and Assam) were on to them.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked James, taking a seat on his girlfriend's bed. Darjeeling sat down in her desk chair.

"I gather that you're not heading back to Britain for Christmas." She said. James sighed, Pekoe must have told her.

"Yeah," he replied with another sigh. "Mum and dad going to America to see family and we can't get a flight out to join them and they've locked the house up."

"What will you do then?" She asked.

"Chris is staying with Pekoe so I'll find a hotel or something." Replied James

"Or you could come stay with me." Suggested Darjeeling. James' surprise was visible, he didn't expect that. Darjeeling, seeing his surprise, continued.

"My parents are keen to meet the man who saved my life, and I'm keen to show my boyfriend around my hometown." James thought for a moment. It was better than sleeping in a tent over Christmas.

"I'd love to." Said James. "One question though. What do I call your parents? I can't call them Darjeeling-sama can I?"

Darjeeling chuckled at the idea, and imagined the response James would get, especially from her father.

"No," she said, "that would give... entertaining results. You'd address them as Miyashita -sama."

"Miyashita?" queried James. "That's your family name?"

"Yes." She replied. There was a moment of silence.

"That begs the question. What's your first name?" Asked James. Though they'd been going out for a while James had always called her by Darjeeling, as calling her by anything else would arise suspicion as to their relationship. Though he had always been curious...

"Aimi." Said Darjeeling. "My name is Aimi."

"Aimi Miyashita." Said James approvingly. He liked the sound of it. "Pleased to meet you."

She chuckled, "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Hunter." James Groaned.

"That makes me sound like my father..."

* * *

 **St. Gloriana School sports hall** **  
20:00**

James and his boys, as well as Darjeeling, Orange and Assam, entered the sports hall and were immediately assaulted by flashing disco lights and dance music turned up to max.

The school's student council had organised a disco to celebrate the end of school term and the break up for the Christmas holidays. The sports hall had been converted into a dance hall, with the addition of a stage, some tables with food and drinks, some chairs to sit in and a pair of the type of loud speakers that one would normally find at a rock concert. The groups joined in with the dancing and socialising, enjoying change from class, tankery and other time consuming demands.

"Good evening St. Gloriana!" a voice announced happily over the loud speakers. Everyone turned towards the stage to see the head of the student council on stage with a microphone.

"It's time for the Karaoke contest! Volunteers come on up!" she announced. There was a cheer in response. Several members of the audience came forward, including James and Jay. They each turned in their songs of choice, which were all found on the internet for them to sing to. The contestants, of whom there were about a dozen or so, sang their songs to the audience with varying degrees of success before it came to Jay. James had a fairly good idea as to what was coming. Jay picked up the mic and nodded to the student council to start the music. The sound of an eclectic guitar filled the room and he began to sing;

" _I'm coming out of my cage,_ _  
And I_ _'_ _ve been doing just fine,_ _  
_ _Gotta gotta be down,_ _  
_ _Because I want it all._

 _It started out with a kiss,_ _  
_ _How did it end up like this?_ _  
_ _It was only a kiss,_ _  
_ _It was only a kiss._

Now I

 _'_ _m falling asleep,  
_ _And she_ _'_ _s calling a cab,_ _  
_ _While he_ _'_ _s having a smoke,_ _  
_ _And she_ _'_ _s taking a drag._

 _Now they_ _'_ _re going to bed,_ _  
_ _And my stomach is sick,_ _  
_ _And it_ _'_ _s all in my head,_ _  
_ _But she_ _'_ _s touching his chest now,_ _  
_ _He takes off her dress now,_ _  
Let me go...  
_ _And I just can'_ _t look its killing me_ _  
_ _And taking control._

 _Jealousy, turning saints into the sea,_ _  
_ _Swimming through sick lullabies,_ _  
_ _Choking on your alibis,_ _  
_ _But it_ _'_ _s just the price I pay,_ _  
_ _Destiny is calling me,_ _  
_ _Open up my eager eyes,_ _  
'_ _Cause I_ _'_ _m Mr Brightside._

I _'_ _m coming out of my cage,_

 _And I_ _'_ _ve been doing just fine,_ _  
_ _Gotta gotta be down,_ _  
_ _Because I want it all._

 _It started out with a kiss,_ _  
_ _How did it end up like this?_ _  
_ _It was only a kiss,_ _  
_ _It was only a kiss._

Now I _'_ _m falling asleep,_

 _And she_ _'_ _s calling a cab,_ _  
_ _While he_ _'_ _s having a smoke,_ _  
_ _And she_ _'_ _s taking a drag,_ _  
_ _Now they_ _'_ _re going to bed,_ _  
_ _And my stomach is sick,_ _  
_ _And it_ _'_ _s all in my head._ _  
_ _But she_ _'_ _s touching his chest now,_ _  
_ _He takes off her dress now,_ _  
Let me go..._

 _Cause I just can_ _'_ _t look its killing me,_ _  
_ _And taking control,_ _  
_ _Jealousy, turning saints into the sea,_ _  
_ _Swimming through sick lullabies,_ _  
_ _Choking on your alibis,_ _  
_ _But it_ _'_ _s just the price I pay,_ _  
_ _Destiny is calling me,_ _  
_ _Open up my eager eyes,_ _  
'_ _Cause I_ _'_ _m Mr Brightside._

 _I never..._  
 _I never..._  
 _I never..._  
 _I never..."_

The song ended and the crowd erupted in applause. Although James frowned off stage. Sure Mr. Brightside was a good song, but was singing a song about a man at a party watching his girlfriend cheating on him to an audience that included his girlfriend really the best idea? Still James had his own things to worry about, because now it was his turn. He stepped onto the stage with his mic in hand.

"What do you think he'll sing?" pondered Darjeeling from the crowd.

"Probably some guitar military rock song." Replied Assam. This was the general expectation of everyone in the room but most were surprised however, when the instead of the expected guitar or rock, slow piano music wafted from the speakers. Slowly James began to sing;

" _He called her on the road_ _  
_ _From a lonely cold hotel room_ _  
_ _Just to hear her say I love you one more time_ _  
_ _But when he heard the sound_ _  
_ _Of the kids laughing in the background_ _  
_ _He had to wipe away a tear from his eye_ _  
_ _A little voice came on the phone_ _  
_ _Said "Daddy when you coming home?"_ _  
_ _He said the first thing that came to his mind_

 _I'm already there_ _  
_ _Take a look around_ _  
_ _I'm the sunshine in your hair_ _  
_ _I'm the shadow on the ground_ _  
_ _I'm the whisper in the wind_ _  
_ _I'm your imaginary friend_ _  
_ _And I know I'm in your prayers_ _  
_ _Oh I'm already there_

 _She got back on the phone_ _  
_ _Said I really miss you darling_ _  
_ _Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright_ _  
_ _Wish I was in your arms_ _  
_ _Lying right there beside you_ _  
_ _But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight_ _  
_ _And I'll gently kiss your lips_ _  
_ _Touch you with my fingertips_ _  
_ _So turn out the light and close your eyes_

 _I'm already there_ _  
_ _Don't make a sound_ _  
_ _I'm the beat in your heart_ _  
_ _I'm the moonlight shining down_ _  
_ _I'm the whisper in the wind_ _  
_ _And I'll be there until the end_ _  
_ _Can you feel the love that we share_ _  
_ _Oh I'm already there_

 _We may be a thousand miles apart_ _  
_ _But I'll be with you wherever you are_

 _I'm already there_ _  
_ _Take a look around_ _  
_ _I'm the sunshine in your hair_ _  
_ _I'm the shadow on the ground_ _  
_ _I'm the whisper in the wind_ _  
_ _And I'll be there until the end_ _  
_ _Can you feel the love that we share_ _  
_ _Oh I'm already there_ _  
_ _Oh I'm already_ _  
_ _There…_ _"_

The piano music dulled and came to a close. The hall was silent, before the crowd erupted in applause, and many people, including Darjeeling, whipped away tears that his song had brought on. James just bowed and retreated from the stage, searching out Darjeeling from the crowd.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Darjeeling when he found her. James just smiled.

"What?" he said, "We have karaoke in Britain."

* * *

 **Yokohama outskirts** **  
11:00**

"Wow..." whistled James.

"I know." Said Darjeeling, smiling at her boyfriend's approval.

They were standing outside of a white perimeter wall of a large traditional Japanese house. Darjeeling opened the gate that sat in the middle of a curved arch and lead James inside. Inside of the wall was a neatly kept garden with a path leading to a house. It looked to James like a cross between a traditional Japanese, and a modern European or American house. Darjeeling lead James onto the porch where she removed her shoes and James did the same with his assault boots.

"Okāsan, watashi wa ie ni imasu." (Mother, I'm home) Darjeeling called out. James only understood fragments of Japanese, but he got the gist of it. James looked around the room.

The living room/ greeting area in which he stood was similar in style to the outside of the house. The living area was an open plan space with a large flatscreen attached to one of the walls with assorted sound systems and entertainment devices. In the middle of the room was a low Kotatsu style table and a few comfy looking sofa's positioned around it. A kitchen was through a doorway off to the side and at the far side of the room was a set of sliding doors to what James assumed was the back garden.

Appearing from a stairway that was adjacent to the kitchen, a middle aged woman who was the spitting image of Darjeeling. Darjeeling bowed to her and James followed suit, then the woman embraced Darjeeling in a motherly hug.

"It is good to see you again Aimi-chan." she said in Japanese, before casting a gaze of curiosity over James. "And who might this young man be?"

"Mother this is James Hunter. The Co-commander for the tankery team and my boyfriend." introduced Darjeeling in english. James bowed low to Darjeeling's mother.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miyashita-sama." He said, "Thank you for having me." Darjeeling's mother bowed back,

"It is likewise a pleasure to meet you Hunter-kun." she said before she smiled. "It is not everyday our daughter brings home a man, let alone one so handsome."

"Mother..." Darjeeling groaned, causing her mother and Jason both to snicker. Darjeeling's mother turned to Darjeeling.

"Aimi, would you show Hunter-kun to the guest room. Your father will be home later this afternoon."

"Yes mother." said Darjeeling, motioning for James to follow. James picked up his duffel bag and followed Darjeeling towards the stairs. He couldn't help but notice the smile on her mother's face out of the corner of his eye. He followed Darjeeling up the stairs and down a corridor to the 3rd set of sliding doors along the corridor. The room was basically furnished with a single bed, wardrobe, bedside table with a lamp, and a chair. It was decorated with a few pieces of art work depicting landscapes and figures.

James smiled, it was perfect.

"I hope you'll be comfortable here." said Darjeeling, slightly worried that he wouldn't like it. James shook his head.

"It's perfect." he said. Darjeeling smiled and beckoned him to follow her. He exited the room and follow her. She lead him to a room across the hallway that overlooked the back of the house.

The room was more furnished than the guest room but still held the combination of western and Japanese style that the rest of the house had. The room was tidy and orderly, with a chest of draws and a desk with a computer in the corner. But the most prominent feature we're floor to ceiling bookshelves that dominated one of the walls, packed to the point of bursting.

"This is my room." she said leading him in. James smiled,

"I can tell." he said, "It's very you, especially the bookcase." James moved along the case. For the most part, the books were English romance novels and books that were considered classics by Dickens, Hemingway and Twain. As he perused the vast array of books, one caught his eye. Darjeeling cocked her head as Jason removed it from the shelf while he laughed.

"You've read 50 Shades of Grey?" he asked. She blushed slightly.

"Yes... " she said, "It wasn't terribly well written but..." She trailed off. Jason snickered quietly. He knew full well how influenced Darjeeling could be by books. He didn't want to know what outcome that book had produced.

"So..." began James, trying to change the subject, "shall we work on a strategy to beat Kuromorimine?"

* * *

Early evening found James and Darjeeling in the living room under the tokatsu, studying up on Kuromorimine's tank line up and possible ways to defeat it. Another issue they had to face, was the very environment they were fighting in.

It had been decided that the semi final match between St. Gloriana and Kuromorimine would take place in the northern forest tundra of Hokkaido in early January. As such, James and Darjeeling were discussing fitting wider tracks to their tanks and repainting them in winter forest camo patterns, as well as issuing cold weather gear to the crews and fitting the tanks with heating systems.

"We could install a bivvie into each of the Cromwells easily enough." Stated James. "The problem we'll have is moving in deep snow."

"The same could be said for Kuromorimine." Said Darjeeling, "If they field their heavier tanks, and its likely that they will. They will become more easily bogged down in the snow." James then had a brainwave.

"What if we got them to do it themselves?" he suggested. Darjeeling look confused so he explained.

"During winter of 1941/42, German tank crews would often have to start a fire under their tanks to get them to start. If we could somehow draw the engagement out, make them use most of their fuel, they'll have to cut their engines. We just wait for them to cool and freeze, then move in and attack while they're vulnerable."

"True." Said Darjeeling, "But Maho Nishizumi will know that weakness and find a way around it."

"Good point." Said James. "I guess we'll think of something."

At that moment the door slid open. The 2 teens looked over to see who it was and James froze for a moment. The man who came through the doorway was a huge, tank of a man. His skin was slightly tanned and barely covered the mass of muscle that James could make out. Despite being dressed in a formal business suit, James cold see this man was a samurai descended from old.

' _So that's Darjeeling's father.'_ He thought. Darjeeling repositioned herself from under the tokatsu and bowed to her father.

"Welcome home father." She said, bowing to him. He smiled back at her.

"Thank you, Daughter." He said. He then turned to James, studying the newcomer with a critical eye.

"This is James Hunter. Tankery exchange student from Britian, Sergeant in the British Army Cadet Force, and also my boyfriend."

"It's a pleasure to meet your sir." Said James as he bowed to the man. "Thank you for taking me in over the Christmas holidays."

"It is likewise a pleasure to meet you Hunter- san," he said, bowing, if not quite as low to James. "It is the least I can do to repay you for saving my daughter."

"It was nothing more than my duty sir." Replied James, "Any other man in my crew would have done the same in my position."

Mr. Miyashita laughed before firmly placing a hand on James' shoulder. "As humble and polite as I was lead to believe! You a credit to whoever raised you Hunter-san!"

"Thank you sir."

Mr. Miyashita looked to Darjeeling, "Daughter, I must speak to your mother before making some business arrangements. Please see that Hunter-san is settled in and his needs seen to. I will be down for dinner."

"Yes Father." James and Darjeeling both bowed to the man as he walked off into the house. Once again alone, James and Darjeeling decided to take their studying upstairs so they could use his computer to get some more information on their next opponents.

* * *

A few hours later, James was hammering away on the keyboard of his computer, filling out a requisition form for a resupply of their cadet stores. In addition to their resupply order, at the bottom of the form he filled out one last section of items.

 _Personal items:_

 _1x Smock, Combat windproof, MTP, PCS G1. Size 170/104_

 _1x Complete English tea set (the ones we use for parent/ brass inspections)_

 _1x Bottle of Scottish Whisky (NAFFI account SGT J Hunter270)_

 _Shipment to:_

 _St. Gloriana School ship Tankery Hanger_

 _Priority order: FLASH_

James confirmed and sent off the request form, closing it just as Darjeeling poked her head around the door to his room.

"Dinner will be ready soon." She said, "What was that on your computer?"

"Nothing." James said quickly. Darjeeling looked at him coyly.

"Really?" she said as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. "It didn't look like nothing. What have you been looking at? Anyone I should be concerned about?"

"Now why would I do that, when I can look at you whenever I want?" He replied. She blushed slightly as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her, before they pressed their lips together. They held it for a moment, before they parted.

"So what were you looking at then?" she asked. James smirked

"Let's just say that your Christmas present, as well as something for the rest of your family, will within 2 hours be loaded onto an RAF C-17 Globemaster and flown out here with the rest of the Cadet re-supply order."

"You can do that?" asked Darjeeling, slightly surprised.

"For you? Anything." He was about to lean in and kiss her again when she put a finger on his lips to stop him.

"As much as I'd love to, I did say dinner was nearly ready." She said, "and I'd hate for mother to interrupt us."

"To be continued then?"

"Of course."

The 2 teens headed downstairs and helped lay the table and prepare for dinner. Mr. Miyashita soon joined them and the 4 settled down around the Tokatsu with an impressive spread of food in front of them.

"Before we begin." Said Mr. Miyashita, "I wish to propose a toast, to Hunter-san. Without who's brave actions, we may no longer have our wonderful daughter. Kanpai!"

"Kanpai!"

"Now then." Mrs. Miyashita said, "I didn't slave over this food for it to get cold! Let's eat!"

"Itadakimasu!"

James smiled as he dug into the large bowl of beef teriyaki in front of him. He was going to enjoy this Christmas.

* * *

 **Hi Guys... I'M BACK!**

 **So I'm sorry for the absence recently... I've been busy.**

 **I'm afraid to say I've decided to make this my last Girls und Panzer fanfic, BUT I will finish this story first.**

 **If any of you have read my High School of the dead story, you can see why...**

 **Anyway I have a favor to ask...**

 **CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME SOMEWHERE I CAN WATCH THE DAMN GUP MOVIE! ITS DRIVING ME NUTS NOT SEEING IT!**

 **So yeah... not sure when the next chapter will be out...**

 **Merry Christmas**

 **J**

 **Also please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Anarchy from the UK!**

 **By Jangocommando27**

 **Chapter 10: Frozen tundra is cold…**

 **Japanese Northern Sensha-dō Arena, Hokkaido  
Semi final match: Kuromorimine/ St. Gloriana  
08:52**

"Jesus Christ its cold!" muttered Chris.

James was inclined to agree. It was still early January and the semi final battle area was in northern Hokkaido, the ground was covered with a foot off deep snow and the sky was black. Due to the freezing cold, James had ordered all 15 of St. Gloriana's tanks, (His Centurion, 4 Comets, 8 Cromwells and 2 Crusaders) to keep their engines idling and not to shut down, for fear of the engines seizing up and being rendered inoperable.

James picked up his mug of coco from where it sat in _Achilles'_ turret, taking a sip of the warm liquid. This was another example of their preparedness. James had ordered all tanks to be fitted with battery powered heaters with back up batteries separate from the engines, so the crews would remain warm even if their tanks engines' failed. He'd also seen that all the tanks were fitted with boiling vessels and each crew was issued with a healthy supply of tea, coco, coffee, ration packs, and warm clothing, as well as an excess of arctic survival kit. He'd also ordered that everyone were to wear gloves and for each tank to go into battle with their towing cables already hitched up, just in case. Finally he'd had a number of tanks, including the flag tank (one of the comets,) and his own centurion, fitted with snow ploughs, so they could move through the deep snow.

He looked out of his cupola's periscopes, he could see a figure running towards them.

It was Jay, back from recon.

James popped open his hatch and jumped out, allowing his gunner to jump into his seat before following him back inside. Once inside and buttoned up, Jay gave his report;

"They've got 2 Tiger 1's with one of them being the flag tank, 5 JagdPanzer IV's and 7 Panzer IV ausf H's and a Panzer II. All painted up for arctic warfare. Thermal camera shows they've got their engine's running too."

"Good work mate." Said James, he turned to John. "Get him a cup of coffee." John set to brewing another cup of coffee for Jay while James got on the radio to his platoon commanders to relay Kuromorimine's team composition and relay the updated plan. The team would split into 3 forces. Katana force, which would consist of James' Centurion and 5 Cromwells, and Nagitana force which would consist of the 2 Comets and 4 Cromwells. The final 3 tanks would be the flag tank and its escort, crown force. Consisting of the Churchill under Assam's command escorted by 2 Crusaders.

The battlefield was, to all intensive purposes, large rectangle, with 2 snowy planes on either side of a large central forest. The plan, would be that katana and Nagitana forces would advance in 2 single columns until they got to the forest, where they would fan out into single lines and advance slowly to avoid being out flanked and use coordinated fire to take out their targets. Crown force would remain behind the main line of thanks

" _MATCH START!"_

"All tanks, forward!"

* * *

 **Kuromorimine starting area**

" _MATCH START!"_

"All tanks, advance." Ordered Maho calmly. Her 60 ton Tiger tank's engine roared as the lumbering heavy tank moved into motion. Despite the cold, Maho elected to stand in the open cupola of her tank, affording her a better view of her surroundings. Her plan was to move her tanks as a single group, with the flag tank (the second tiger on the team) to be at the center of their formation with the rest of the tanks forming a defensive perimeter around it. The only exception to this was the teams panzer II, which Maho had sent to scout ahead. She could see it speeding away into the forest, kicking up a wake of snow behind it.

She had a lot riding on this battle. Since she had spoken to Sergeant Hunter at the Sensha-dō commanders feast, Maho's mother had been going on almost none-stop about the male commanders. However, of the 3, only Sergeant Hunter remained. The German transfer to Ōarai had been knocked out by Sergeant Hunter in the first round and the Italian student had been knocked out along with Anzio in the second round by Pravda, who themselves had been knocked out by Saunders in the previous semi-final round. It also severely vexed her mother, that as well as having proved himself as an adept tank commander, Sergeant Hunter had taken command of the St. Gloriana tankery team in light of Darjeeling's injury.

Despite her mother's belief that the only thing that mattered in Sensha-dō was strength above all, Maho had overtime cultivated a close friendship with Darjeeling and the other team commanders, seeing in them what she often lacked in herself. Darjeeling, for example, was both respected and liked by her subordinates as well as being the poster girl for chivalry and grace. While Maho was respected by her comrades, it was because of her name and the weight it carried, less because of her as a person.

" _Regardless,_ " she thought to herself, " _I will fight with the full power of the Nishizumi style, and defeat St. Gloriana."_

* * *

 **Achilles**

" _3 German officers in a tank! 1 to drive and 2 to wank! 3 German officers in a tank! Taboo! Taboo!"_

James and his crew laughed as they sang the old soldiers song as the tank Centurion cruised through the forest. James kept a scanning for movement through the forest, not wanting to get jumped by an ambush, or come nose to nose with a tiger out of now where.

" _So did you guy's hear the rumors?"_ asked John on the tanks intercom. Chris was the first to speak up, slightly annoyed.

" _I swear to god if this is about that bloody curry again…"_

" _Nah,"_ John interrupted. _"This is about our esteemed gunner… and is girlfriend."_

" _Oi! Piss off!"_ Jay shot back. This had James' attention, he had not heard any rumors of what happened while his colleagues were away for Christmas.

"What's the rumor?" asked James.

" _Well, according to a reliable source…"_

" _Meaning Assam…"_

" _He was kicked out of a nightclub for drunken disorderly conduct…"_

" _I was never!"_

"What did you do Jay?"

" _Nothing!"_

" _According to the rumor, he was feeling Assam up in public."_

" _She asked me too!"_ Jay shouted over the intercom, then immediately realized what he said. There was silence, before the lads started laughing hysterically. James, Chris and John immediately started singing.

" _Assam and Jay! Up a tree! W-A-N-K-I-N-G-H-I-M-O-F-F!"_

" _SCREW ALL OF YOU!"_ Shouted Jay, the guys kept laughing at their gunner for a moment, When James spotted something in the forest.

"Oi lads! shut it!" He called down. "Possible contact, load AP. Traverse left 10 degrees."

The laughter immediately died and was replaced by the whine of the turret traverse motors and by John slamming a round into the breach.

"All tanks. Possible contact at grid 267,542." Reported James. About 50 meters either side of his Centurion was a Cromwell, they would be able to provide fire support if needed. As they inched closer, they discovered it was a tank… just not as they'd expected.

It was Kuromorimine's panzer II, but it looked as if it had dropped into a large hole as the tank was buried up to the front of the turret with its engine deck in the air. To make matters worse for the crew, who were freezing in a tank with no engine turning over, there was a bear who was taking swipes at the tank's amour to no avail. As the centurion entered the equation, the bear turned and roared at it.

"Jay, put a shot into the engine deck of the panzer II, hopefully that'll scare the bear off. " Ordered James

" _Rog'_ "

The Centurion's 20mm polsten fired a short burst of 3 rounds into the light tank, its engine deck exploded in a small fireball before smoking. The KO flag deployed almost immediately and the bear took off. The announcer reported the loss of the Panzer II over the radios.

"Alright guys." Said James, "Keep an eye out for more bears, I'm gonna check on the panzer II crew."

" _Got it boss."_ Acknowledged John as James unhooked himself from the tank's intercom and climbed down from the tank. He walked over to the panzer II and rapped is knuckles on the commander's hatch.

"Hello? Everyone alright in there?" he called. He heard movement inside the tank and stepped back as the commander's hatch opened. A teenage girl dressed in a Kuromorimine uniform appeared in the open hatch. She looked somewhat disheveled (Somewhat understandably if her tank had crashed and then attacked by a bear.)

"Are you alright?" asked James.

"THANK YOU!" the girl shouted as she leapt out of the turret and jumped on James. James caught her and held her as the she started crying into his chest.

' _Sure hope Darj ain't watching.'_ He though, knowing that she would probably go through some kind of phase if she saw this. He managed to peel her off "It's all right. You're safe now. The recovery crews will be here soon."

"Right…" said the girl, getting herself back together and reforming into a typical Kuromorimine student, albeit an embarrassed one. "Thank you for your assistance."

"You ok for food and medical supplies?"

"We should be fine."

James turned to Achilles and waved at it. John opened the loaders hatch and appeared to see what his commander wanted.

"Toss us a spare tranger would ya?"

"Sure boss." Called back the loader as he ducked back into the tank. James turned back to the commander.

"Just to be sure." He said. John reappeared and in the hatch and threw the metal tranger set out of the turret. James picked it up and gave it to the panzer II commander, before returning to his tank, and resuming the advance.

* * *

 **09:18**

" _This is Katana 4. Contact front at the tree line."_

"All tank's form firing line on Katana 4." Ordered James. The Gloriana tanks halted short of the tree line. Kuromorimine's tanks were holing position in the open field with some of the crews dismounted and crawling all over one of the tigers and a few other tanks.

James smiled. As he'd expected, some of the tanks had had trouble in the deep snow and one of the tigers had become stuck, frozen and broken down. And it appeared that, unwilling to abandon one of their precious heavy tanks alone, Kuromorimine had been so kind as to set up all their tanks in defensive positions around the stricken tanks, out in the open.

' _Sitting ducks.'_ Said James.

Still, James knew Maho Nishizumi was a smart commander. Eventually she would give up on the stuck tiger and move on, and moving targets were harder to hit than stationary ones. If the spectators were hoping for a long, pitched battle, they were to be disappointed.

"All tanks, load armor piercing." Ordered James.

"Target the flag tank boss?" asked Jay.

"Fire on my command." Replied James. He didn't even need to tell Jay, he knew what he was thinking.

Had it been another school or another commander, James was sure they would have put it into a pitched battle of some sort. But James had fought and lost enough tankery battles in Europe to know that it wasn't often the best way to do it. Sometimes you needed a scalpel, not a battleaxe. Besides, it was bloody cold in the frozen tundra. The sooner both commanders had their crews in the warmth the sooner they'd be happier.

"Loading complete." Announced John. James heard over the radio the other tanks confirming that they were loaded and ready to fire on their selected targets. He took one last look at the target. The tank crew were still in the open and at risk from injury when they fired.

'Time for some chivalry.' Thought James. He picked up his mouth mic for the radio and turned the set to an all wavelength setting. No matter what radio channel they were on, Kuromorimine would hear this.

"Attention Kuromorimine tankery team. This is Sergeant James Hunter, acting commander St. Gloriana tankery team. I have your flag tank in my sights and my gunner is itching to blow it sky high. Your crews have 10 seconds to take cover or button up before we end this match. Out."

James switched the radio back to his team channel and watched the second hand on his watch.

"All tanks fire on my command." He said into the radio, watching the seconds count down.

"Fire."

Along the tree line the St. Gloriana tank opened up with a volley of 6 pounder, 77mm and 17 pounder armor piercing rounds.

" _Kuromorimine flag tank has been immobilized. St. Gloriana women's academy wins!"_

James didn't waste time as his crew celebrated.

"All tanks advance to the Kuromorimine positions and pick up those crews. Let's get them out of here before they freeze! Let's go go go!"

* * *

 **Kuromorimine Assembly area  
09:30**

Achilles and a few of the other St. Gloriana tanks rolled into the Kuromorimine assembly area, their engine decks and hulls populated with their former opponents.

"Here you are guys." Said James as the tanks came to a halt. Riding on his tank was Maho Nishizumi, who aside from checking that all was well with her crews, had said nothing during the ride over. She nodded her thanks and dismounted the tank. James thought nothing more of it and was about to order his tanks back to their own assembly area when he saw Mrs. Nishizumi walking towards Maho, and she did not look happy.

"Time to make some sparks fly." Said James. He climbed out of the tank and jumped down, jogging up towards Maho.

"Nishizumi!" he called. Maho stopped and looked back at her British counterpart. He stopped just short of her. "It was a good battle. I hope we can battle again someday." He offered a hand to her.

"I would hardly call that a battle, boy." Said Shino who loomed over her daughter. "You disgraced yourself tankery with that performance."

"How?" Challenged James. "I won didn't I? Against a seasoned and able battle commander I might add."

"You did not even give Maho a chance to engage…" growled Shino

"If you're in combat against an enemy, you don't typically give your opponent a chance to attack first." Shot back James. "And before you get all high horse about allowing your opponent to defend themselves, I watched the footage of the finals last year. Had that Type 3 Chi-nu not got in the way, your king tiger would have knocked out Ōarai's panzer IV before they fired a shot back. And I dare say that had that shot connected, you would have congratulated the crew on a good kill and the team on an easy victory."

"That is beside the point." Snarled Shino. "You do not fight with honor."

"Really?" Asked James "I stopped to help your panzer II crew when I didn't have to. I gave your crews a chance to take cover. I would say that was the honorable thing to do. Anyway I did not come here to debate this with you, and you and I have better things to do." He looked back to Maho, and snapped a salute to her, before heading back to Achilles, mounting up and driving on.

* * *

 **St. Gloriana assembly area  
09:30**

"Alright then! Let's get these tanks ready and prepped for transport home! We all got things to do so let's get it done before we freeze our… something off."

"They're girls James." Called Caroline coyly. "They don't have balls."

"I'm fully aware Caroline." James snarked in reply.

"Yeah I bet you are." She mumbled. James brushed the insult off as he saw Darjeeling walking into the hanger.

"All present and accounted for commander." Announced James with a smile. "And all without a scratch."

"Kuromorimine didn't get off a shot." Remarked Darjeeling. "Most impressive."

"Hey, the supreme art of war is to subdue your enemy without fighting." Replied James. Darjeeling processed the quote before nodding.

"Sun Tzu. You've read the art of war?"

"I've read a lot of things." James smiled. "Any chance I could convince you to join me to discuss some books over some brunch? One scholar to another?"

"I could be so persuaded." Replied Darjeeling coyly. "but since when are you a scholar?"

James shrugged happily as he headed off to deal with his tank. "I'm a scholar when it comes to shooting stuff!"

Darjeeling shook her head despairingly, she knew that certainly to be true. Though it would be nice to spend some alone time in port with her boyfriend and she could show off the thermal combat smock he'd got her for Christmas which she'd worn over her school uniform to the match.

"Looks like your boyfriend did good." Said a familiar voice from behind. Darjeeling smiled, she recognized Kay's voice anywhere. Despite being very different people and friendly rivals, they were very good friends. "I haven't seen anyone beat Kuromorimine before they could even fire a shot."

"The Nishizumi's underestimated him." Replied Darjeeling. "We take part in tankery as a martial art. Like a kendo student would a sparing match. They treat it as if they were training for war. Kuromorimine came expecting to fight against St. Gloriana as if I were in command. Instead they had to fight a seasoned commander trained by the British army. As Alexander the Great said, 'I am not afraid of an army of lions led by a sheep; I am afraid of an army of sheep led by a lion."

"Guess we better be on our toes for the finals then." Said Kay. "So which one is going to be leading those sheep? The Lion? Or the Lioness?"

Darjeeling smiled at the compliment. "I'm getting my cast taken off tomorrow. I should be back in command within a week. Then we'll see you in the finals Kay."

Kay laughed. "The lioness better bring her A game. Coz we intend to win through the use of superior firepower."

"You will try Kay." Replied Darjeeling. Darjeeling knew that despite St. Gloriana's new tanks and James' Centurion, they had little to no chance in a level fight with Saunders. She still remembered the sight of her Matilda's being knocked out one after another by long range fire from M26 Pershing's and T29 heavy tanks, and the Matlida had substantially more armour than a Cromwell.

"I'll see you around girl." Said Kay as she departed. Darjeeling paid her farewells to her friend and rival, before setting about talking to members of her team.

* * *

 **Student accommodation block 'York'  
St. Gloriana School Ship 'HMS Ark Royal'  
19:23**

When Darjeeling had imagined the state of the boy's dorm area, she had imagined that she would find the place covered in used clothing, unwashed dishes and dead beer cans. But while the area had signs that it had been lived in, it was most certainly not the pig sty that she expected. She had invited herself down to the block for 2 reasons; firstly to see James and show him her, as of 10 minutes prior, now cast-less arm. And also, to give him and the other boy's come news.

However, she deduced that due to the relative silence of the dorm area, that the boy's were not in occupancy. For a moment Darjeeling debated whether or not to go away and come back, but then decided against it, as this would provide a chance for a bit of unique reconnaissance. Specifically into the relationship status of Christopher and Pekoe.

She boldly walked towards Christopher's room, and tried the door, only to find it locked. She shrugged and simply pulled out her master key (something she had 'acquired' a few years prior) and used it to unlock the door. Much to her surprise, Christopher's room was rather straight and tidy. The bed was made, the desk was tidy, but the air did still accommodate a certain odor that she associated with teenage boys.

Commencing her investigation, she started poking around through some of the desk and cupboard draws, careful not to upset anything so that Chris would be none the wiser to her investigation. Finding nothing out of the ordinary in his desk, she moved on to his cupboard and chest of draws, determined to find something.

After a brief rummage through his desk, she found something. Buried at the back of the draw, was an item which most certainly didn't belong to Christopher. She held the bright pink bra up against her frame and looked in the mirror. There was no doubt that it was Pekoe's, judging by the size relative to herself. Quickly she tidied away the underwear draw and retreated from Christopher's room, and retreated to James' where she deposited the bra on his desk. It would do as a safe space until she could extract it and question Pekoe on the subject. Darjeeling, then sat at James's desk and choose a book from his shelf, and indulged herself for a few chapters, until she heard the sound of approaching boots. She replaced the book and waited patiently for James to enter the room.

Sure enough, a moment or two later, James entered the room, still clad in his camouflage uniform which was covered in mud and grass stains, signs that he had been doing field craft with his squad. He was surprised to see her, but also slightly confused, he thought he'd locked the door before he left.

"Hello Dar." He said as he dropped his patrol bag and stepped into hug her. "how was your hospital appointment?"

"It went well." She said warmly, excepting her boyfriends hug. As he embraced her, she was overwhelmed by the smell of sweat, mud and gunpowder. She gently pushed him away. "You need a shower. Now." James snapped of a jaunty salute.

"Ma'am yes Ma'am!" he said proudly as he grabbed a pair of civvies and retreated into the en-suite shower. Once she heard the water start flowing, Darjeeling was slightly tempted to try and sneak a peek at her boyfriend, in an attempt to embarrass him. She was just creeping to the door, when it dawned on her that he may have anticipated her move, and waiting for her in ambush. Normally she would have continued with her endeavour, hoping for a romantic encounter such as the ones she'd read about in her latest book, but with her arm still mending, she decided against it.

A few minutes later, James emerged from the shower, dressed in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, and smelling a lot fresher than he did.

"Now then," he said as he sat down on the bed, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well," said Darjeeling. "Lady Grey gave me something to tell you. Apparently your school is coming."

"Highlander is coming here?" James repeated in surprise. "When do they get here?"

"About 2 weeks time." Said Darjeeling. "I also just wanted you to let you know that, as you can see I'm now 'de-casted' so I will be taking my team back thank you very much!"

James chuckled at her fake retort, but then saw that there was something else bugging her.

"I'm glad you're arms better and the team will be happy to have you back. Now what else is bugging you?" Darjeeling sighed. She pivoted her chair around and picked up the bra she'd recovered from Chris' room. She'd kept it out of James' sight until now

"Bit small for you don't you think?" asked James, observing the bra as she held it up in front of her. Darjeeling blushed slightly.

"It's not mine." She said, "It's one of Pekoe's."

"Ok..." said James not following.

"I found it in Chris' room." Darjeeling stated. James nodded, now he understood.

"Ok..." he replied. "Let me guess , you're worried that they're moving a bit fast, considering that it's Pekoe's first relationship?"

"Well yes..." Darjeeling replied, "Wait, how did you know it was her first relationship?"

"During the tankfest convention, she came and spoke to me about Chris and what to get him for his birthday." Replied James, "She initially suggested herself, which I quickly shot out of the sky, telling her to talk to you or Assam about sexual relationships."

Darjeeling nodded. Pekoe had never spoken to her about any boy related issues so she must have spoken to Assam about it. James continued.

"I also nearly walked in on them just before Christmas." He said, surprising Darjeeling. "But I'm not worried. They know what they're doing and Chris won't push her into anything."

"Are you sure?" asked Darjeeling worriedly. "I don't want anything to happen to Pekoe."

"She'll be fine." Reaffirmed James. "Now then. Can in interest you in a cup of tea?"

* * *

 **St. Gloriana Tankery Training Grounds  
St. Gloriana School Ship 'HMS Ark Royal'  
11:00**

James brushed a piece of dust off his uniform as he stood by waiting. He, along with his boys, Caroline, Darjeeling, Assam, Orange and Lady Grey were all waiting patiently for their guests to arrive. When James had told the boys that highlander was coming this way, it was met with mixed results; they were happy because it would mean a taste of home and they could see their friends again. But also with apprehension, because it would mean that they would be all subject to 'tradition' because they had all entered relationships.

James glanced down at his watch and confirmed the time. He removed a flare gun the turret of Achilles, which they had brought out to the meeting point, and fired the flare into the field. A moment after the flare landed, Achilles radio chattered, and then a loud drone began to Echo through the air. Everyone looked up as the source came into view, a single RAF C-130 Hercules. As the transport flew over, 2 streams of black dots appeared out of its rear doors, followed by a parachute deploying from each dot.

"They couldn't have just waited to land?" asked Darjeeling. James shrugged.

"The Para's need an excuse to show off every once in a while." He replied. In the field, the paratroopers started to land, collecting their chutes together and piling them together for later collection before forming up and jogging in towards their waiting hosts. The about 30 or so teenage cadet paratroopers formed up into a squad of 3 ranks just short of their hosts, before a tall, handsome teenage boy stepped forward. His rank slides bore the crown of warrant officer and his nametag read Healy. He snapped off a salute to Lady Grey as he introduced himself.

"Cadet Warrant Officer Healy. Collins Highlander Cadet Force. It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am."

"Headmistress Lady Grey." Replied Lady Grey, extending a hand to Healy. "Welcome to St. Gloriana." She paused as she gestured to Darjeeling and her girls.

"This is Darjeeling, our tankery team commander, and this is Assam and Orange Pekoe, her gunner and loader respectively."

"A pleasure to meet you." Said Heely as he bowed to Darjeeling. He then turned to James. "It's been a while Sergeant Hunter."

"Likewise CWO." Replied James. "Still driving the Para recruits ragged around bottom field?"

"You know it." Healy replied with a smile. "And you are all overdue for assessment."

James and his crew groaned, no one but the clinically insane enjoyed running the bottom field assault course when CWO Healy was running it.

"But before that," Healy continued, he turned back so he was addressing Lady Grey and Darjeeling. "My CO asked me to convey an invitation from The Collins Highlander Cadet Force Tankery Team to the St. Gloriana Tankery team, inviting them to a ball aboard our school ship, HMSS Prince of Wales."

"HMSS?" whispered Darjeeling to James."

"Her Majesties School Ship." Replied James at a whisper.

"We would be delighted." Replied Lady Grey. She, of course already knew about the ball as she had helped organize it, so while she knew this part of the visit was just a formality, she knew there was another reason why Highlander had sent a full platoon of Para cadets.

"Now then." Said Lady Grey. " I believe you and Mr. Hunter have some business to attend to, so I shall take my leave. Girls, I believe you may wish to withdraw to a safe distance."

As Darjeeling and Co retreated, she noted that James and his boys were busy donning boxing gloves, gum shields and padded helmets, as were the Para cadets.

"Remember." Called Healy. "No excessive force and no strikes below the belt. Both side's ready?"

The 2 sides of cadets shouted an affirmative but otherwise none understandable war cry at each other.

"Begin." Said Healy.

The 2 sides hurled their war cries as they charged each other. Descending into a massive fight with both sides lasing out at the other with padded punches and kicks lashing out at each other. From a safe distance, Darjeeling, Assam and Orange watched on.

"What is it with our boyfriends and punching people?" asked Orange despairingly. Assam just shrugged while Darjeeling smiled.

* * *

 **Collins Highlander Cadet training area  
** **Collins Highlander School Ship 'HMSS Prince of Wales.'  
15:00**

James sat behind the wheel of his Land Rover, speeding down towards the cadet training area with Darjeeling in the passenger seat beside him. With the mid-Pacific spring sun beating down overhead, James was unusually glad for the Land Rover's lack of a roof. He had learnt the hard way in exercises, that it a firefight, the stripped down design made it a dangerous ride, given the lack of protection from the stinging Tactical Training Rounds (TTR) that they used in exercises. But when the only enemy you faced was the sweat cling of his school uniform, the open-air passenger compartment was a blessing.

After the Ark Royal and the Prince of Wales had rendezvoused in the pacific, James had promised Darjeeling he'd show her around the training grounds that he often talked about on their dates. As James drove, he stole a sidewise glance at Darjeeling. Her blond hair was platted in its usual fashion, and her blue eyes and pale skin glistened beautifully in the sunlight. The only thing that tore his vision away from her beautiful form, was the horn of a car in the oncoming lane, letting him know he was drifting lanes slightly.

"Eye's on the road." She said with a smile, knowing full well what he had been looking at. She glanced upwards as a pair of Fleet Air Arm cadet F4 Phantoms screeched overhead, returning to base from patrol. Darjeeling was surprised. "I didn't know you had jets."

"We have our own air base that the 3 flying cadet units use." Explained James. "You've got the RAF Cadet who have some light trainers, Helicopters, Harriers and Hurcs. The Fleet Air arm who fly Phantoms like those ones and Nimrod Martine patrol aircraft and finally the Army Air corps, who fly choppers and the like. All of them are kept on alert, ready to go to defend the ship in the event of war or respond to a natural disaster if needs be. "

"I didn't know you had to do that." Admitted Darjeeling. James nodded and explained.

"All of the cadets stand ready to defend the ship if needs be. A few years ago, while we were in the south Atlantic, the argentine military got a bit angry that we were sailing to the Falkland islands and sent up a couple of Jets to challenge us. They nearly got their asses blown out of the sky by our Phantoms and Harriers. But most of the time we just train. Ah, here we are."

James turned the Land Rover off the main highway and onto a gravel path and came to a stop outside the manned guard room. James flashed his cadet ID to the Corporal, before the barrier was raised and they were permitted inside.

The base, was like nothing Darjeeling had really seen before. As they continued along the drive, Darjeeling saw firing ranges, assault courses, cadets practicing drill and even a few armoured vehicles that looked large enough to even dwarf her Churchill. As they continued down the road, they passed a Chieftain, which was stopped at the side of the road, with its engine covers open.

"Looks like another one's gone." Muttered James.

"What do you mean?" asked Darjeeling.

"Didn't you know?" asked James surprised. She shook her head so he explained. "We have 30 chieftain Mk 5's here. On a normal day, how may do you think are operational?"

"27?" replied Darjeeling.

"No."

"25?"

"Nope."

"Surely no less than 20?"

"9."

Darjeeling was aghast. "9!"

"9." Replied James, grinning at her reaction.

"Why so few?" Asked Darjeeling.

"It's that goddamn Leyland L60 engine." Replied Jason. "It was conceived as a multi-fuel engine back in the cold war, when fuel supplies to the British Army of the Rhine couldn't be guaranteed in the event of a nuclear exchange with the Soviet Union. The Army wanted their new tank, the Chieftain, to be able to run on any fuel they could get their hands on. Good idea, only problem was they got British Leyland to build the damn thing, and it doesn't run particularly well on anything. Shame really, Spectacular gun, great armour... crap engine. I've had old Ajax break down on me more than a few times in battle."

"Ajax?" asked Darjeeling.

"My old Chieftain." Replied Jason. "All the Chieftains are named after Royal Navy battleships. The centurions after cruisers, the Conquerors after Carriers and the Scorpions are named after destroyers."

Darjeeling nodded in understanding. She watched as they passed a group of hangers, and came to a stop outside one of them. James powered down the land rover and bounded out, running around to open Darjeeling's door for her.

"This way my lady." He said, "I've got a surprise for you."

Darjeeling smiled at his gentlemanly display, taking his hand as he lead her towards the hanger. Inside the hanger, work crews dressed in the same oil stained dark green coveralls that she's seen Caroline ware when working on their tanks, were running to and from, working on a line of centurion tanks. She glanced them over, and noticed that each one bore the same half and half emblem of the St. Gloriana shield and the eagle clutching a lightning bolt of Highlander, that adorned James' tank.

"You see," James explained, "I don't really think that M26 Perishing tanks against Cromwells is really much of a fair fight. So I called in some favours, explained the situation, and negotiated the lending of some centurion Mk 1s from the J14 team to St. Gloriana. To be crewed by Gloriana crews of course but none the less, they should go part way to evening up the odds."

Darjeeling didn't know what to say. With the new centurion's and their 17 pounders, it would most certainly even up the odds. Then she noticed that by each tank was a trolley, each with 5 rounds of ammo sitting on them, but they were distinctly odd looking. James noticed and explained.

"Tankery Grade, 17 pounder, fin stabilized discarding Sabot rounds. These things will go through the front of a Maus like a hot knife through butter, should work Saunders T95's and T29's. We've got enough for 5 per Centurion."

"I.. I don't know what to say." Said Darjeeling in awe. James had just given her and her team a real fighting chance against Saunders. James shrugged happily.

"Well a thank you would be a start." He said. "Followed by dinner and a movie?"

Darjeeling chuckled. "I think I owe you a bit more than that." James laughed slightly.

"Promises promises." He replied.

* * *

 **Hello guys! I'm back!**

 **sorry for the near 5 month hiatus, but I'm back... and I have the chapter after this one finished... ish**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, next one will be out next week... probably**

 **review and let me know what you think.**

 **Jango**


	11. Chapter 11

**Anarchy from the UK!**

 **By Jangocommando27**

 **Chapter 11:The Worst, and best of us.**

 **Collins Highlander Ball Room  
** **Collins Highlander School Ship 'HMSS Prince of Wales.'  
19:00**

If there was one thing teenage men would never understand, it was the female obsession with balls.

Or more specifically, the 3 hours or so that it seemed that each girl required to get ready; to make sure their makeup was just right and that their gowns were perfect. Granted, James did understand to a certain degree, he had questioned both his mother and Caroline about the subject, and both had given answers, that left him still confused.

For example, he knew that Darjeeling had spent a full hour on her hair alone, despite the fact that James had assured her that her hair would have been more than beautiful, even if she'd just turned up with it in its normal plat as she did for school every day. Jay, Chris and John were similarly confused, and had discussed their thoughts on the matter over a drink, before they had departed from their accommodation for the ball room, where they would meet their girlfriends.

Jay pulled at the itchy collar of his number 2 dress uniform. "How much longer do you think they'll be?"

"As long as they take my friend." Replied James, "When it comes to balls, Women move on their own time."

"You should already know about that mate," added John, nudging their gunner, "After what you and Assam were up too last night."

The lads laughed among themselves, but quickly ceased as a convoy of white limousines pulled into the driveway. James quickly killed the laughter with a quick lateral swipe of his hand and led his crew forwards towards the lead limo.

"Game faces on boys." He said as the usher opened the rear door and James extended a hand. From inside the Limo, a single lilac silk gloved hand reached out and James was simply in awe, as he helped Darjeeling stepped out of the Limo.

She was dressed in a flowing floor length lilac gown that, with its bareback, halter top, empire waist and elbow length gloves, made her look like she had just stepped out off a James bond set, not the experienced tank commander they saw every day.

"Hubba hubba..." muttered Jay. James made a mental note to thank John for hitting his gunner over the head while he was indisposed.

"Wow..." was all James could say. "You look... wow..."

Darjeeling blushed slightly at the compliment. "Thank you." She said, "You don't look too bad yourself."

James took Darjeeling aside so that the rest of his team could retrieve their girlfriends from the limo, and give James further time to admire Darjeeling's beuty. Once they had all retrieved their girlfriends, the boys lead their girls up the stone stairs towards the ballroom entrance arm in arm. The ballroom was thick with partygoers; adult and teenage men and women who were all dressed in variations of the same, olive green army dress uniform.

Many of them, men and women, gawked and whispered as James and Darjeeling passed, spearheading a rainbow coloured wave of gown clad, St. Gloriana students. James smirked as he saw a few gazes turn from surprise to jealousy. They all knew that he had spent the year at an all girl's school, but seeing him leading a wave of pretty girls, was certainly having the desired effect.

"Sergeant Hunter." Called a voice out from the crowd. James looked over toward the voice.

"Colonel Hood." James paused a step away and saluted, the colonel returned the salute and extended a hand . "It's good to see you again sir."

"Likewise Sergeant." Hood's grip was strong enough that Darjeeling caught the slight wince that he tried to hide. Hood turned his eyes to Darjeeling. "And who is this beautiful young woman?"

"May I introduce Darjeeling sir? Team commander of the St. Gloriana tankery team."

"A pleasure colonel." Said Darjeeling politely. Hood politely shook her hand, holding back on the death grip he'd given James.

"Likewise commander." Replied Hood. "I trust that Sergeant Hunter and his crew have been assets to your team?"

"They have indeed sir." Darjeeling nodded. "I daresay that without them we would not be in the finals as we are presently."

"I'm glad to hear it." Replied Hood. "Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I'll acquaint myself with your headmistress."

"Of course sir." Said James as Colonel Hood departed the teenagers. James took the opportunity to relieve a passing waiter of 2 flutes of Champagne. He handed one to Darjeeling and raised his.

"To friends and good fortune. Cheers." He toasted.

"Cheers." she replied, raising her own glass before taking a sip of champagne.

Around them, the party was starting to get into full swing. The many nervous teenagers had gotten over their fears and nervousness towards the opposite sex and throw caution to the wind, and started conversations with their opposite numbers. The occasional bout of laughter at the punch line of the odd joke, combined with the general atmosphere of the dance signalled that everything was going well... right up until James saw a figure striding towards them.

"Crap." He muttered. Darjeeling looked at him as if to ask what was wrong, when the figure James' glare was tracking suddenly burst forth.

"Commander Darjeeling?" he inquired. He was a youth in his high teens and spoke in an exceedingly posh British accent. He had an otherwise attractive face that was pot marked with red spots, and wore full scarlet officer's mess dress, despite his rank badges denoting him as a Cadet Warrant Officer. Darjeeling eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes?" she said cautiously.

"Warrant Officer Edward Puckett. Earl of Chesterl. Commander of the Collins Highlander tankery team." He said quickly. He took her gloved hand and kissed it before she could stop him. She sidewise glance toward James, and saw that while his face was neutral, his eyes were daggers and his hands balled up into fists.

"It's good to see you again Puckett." Said James, doing his level best to keep his voice level. "Congratulations on your promotion."

"Thank you Sergeant." He said hastily to James before turning back to Darjeeling. "Commander, it is my understanding that we are to have the first dance, as commanders of our respective teams."

"Oh..." said Darjeeling, she had been rather looking forward to sharing that dance with James. "I was unaware of any such formalities."

"As was I Warrant." Said James, slightly more forcefully than intended. Puckett glared at James before speaking more softly to Darjeeling.

"There must have been a breakdown in communications somewhere along the line." He said. "If there were time, I would suggest you take the matter up with Colonel Hood but I'm afraid we are rather short. If you would accompany me, my lady."

Darjeeling, seeing that there was no way in which she or James could stop Puckett without causing a scene. And while she sensed that James was more than willing to do so, a glance he received from her told him not to.

"Very well," she submitted. "One dance Warrant Officer."

"Excellent." He cried happily. He turned to James. "Carry on Sergeant."

He pulled her by the wrist and almost yanked her across to the centre of the dance floor as the string quartet warmed up into a more lively second set. It was all James had to restrain himself from crushing the champagne flute in his hands to splinters in fury. As the 2 commanders began to waltz, the crowd which had retreated to the edge of the hall began to clap, however, James saw more than a few confused St. Gloriana girls, wondering why their commander was dancing with this unknown person, rather than her boyfriend. A few more pairs began to join the commanders on the dance floor, clearly enjoying themselves infinitely more than Darjeeling was enjoying her dance partner.

As the waltz continued, Darjeeling could not help but feel Warrant Officer's hand falling lower on her back, passing the point of what would be considered gentlemanly and getting groping. Darjeeling reached behind herself and firmly replaced Puckett's arm in the small of her back. As the dance continued, she could feel Puckett leering at her, and Darjeeling suddenly wished she'd worn a slightly less revealing gown.

As soon as the dance began to wind down and decency allowed, Darjeeling excused herself, and retreated back to the safety of James, Assam, Pekoe and the rest of the group, all of whom closed ranks around her. If Pickett noticed, he did not show it; instead he headed back towards the bar for another drink.

...

 **22:00**

James turned up at the bar, promptly ordering himself a pint of Guinness and a pint of Orange cordial and soda for Darjeeling, who was beginning to sway slightly after more than a few glasses of champagne.

"Well as I live and breathe!" called a familiar voice, "Sergeant James 'Jäger' Hunter."

James smiled, he knew the voice all too well. He turned around to face his old friend. "Hello Tom." He said.

Tom had grown a couple of inches since James had seen him last, but he was still a few inches shorter than James. His face was also more angular and his shoulders broader, and he also boasted a shiny new pair of triple white chevrons on each sleeve. The 2 friends clashed in a man hug and pounded each other on the back.

"How you been mate?" asked James. "I heard you took over command of C squadron from me."

"Good thanks and yeah," replied Tom smugly. "someone had to take command while you went gallivanting off to the far east."

"Well congratulations, you son of a bitch." Replied James. He ordered another Guinness for Tom and he to catch up over. First question off James' lip was an easy one.

"Still Lord Friend zone then?"

"Well fuck you too, you posh London bastard." Replied Tom, taking a good swig of his Guinness. "And yes, still single."

"Have you tried asking any of the ladies from St. Gloriana?"

"Nah." Replied Tom, "Always the wingman, never the leader. Besides, as far as I can tell they're all taken."

"I beg to differ." Said James as he spied Green across the ball room, who was looking spectacularly beautiful and suspiciously alone.

"So what about you then?" asked Tom, pulling James back to the conversation. "Saw you dancing with the St. Gloriana commander. What's her name again? Doolong?"

"Darjeeling." Laughed James. "And she's my girlfriend I'll have you know."

"Really?" asked Tom. James nodded in reply and Tom congratulated him. "Good on ya mate. She's a hell of a looker."

"Mate," said James, "you should see her in her swim suit."

"Bet you weren't all that happy about 'his lordship' dancing with her then." Said Tom referring to Puckett who, as the son of a duke got his servants (and even a few naive students) to call him 'his lordship' at every opportunity, and which had been adopted as a not so affectionate nickname for him.

"Yeah, you could say that." Said James, before pressing into something that was bugging him. "How the hell did he get command of the team anyway? Last I heard he was still stuck with E squadron and massively incompetent."

"He still is massively incompetent." Replied Tom. "We were kicked out at the first round by the Spanish this year. He got command because CWO Jenkins was offered a scholarship to Eton just after you left and took it. As the next oldest squadron commander, command went to him. Plus a good bit of sabre rattling of the old 'my father' card."

James could believe that. As son of the duke of Harrington, who himself was an old highlander and an ex-tankery team commander and major alumni and sponsor of the team. It was easy enough for Puckett to wield his father's name and influence as a weapon to further his own tankery career where his abilities of leadership (or lack thereof) could not.

"Ah well." Said James. "He's gone next year then hopefully we'll get someone decent in command."

"The good money is on you for next year." Said Tom. James gave his friend a 'be serious' look. "No seriously. Most of the senior NCO's reckon that if you hadn't gone on the exchange, you'd have gotten command after Jenkins left. That way we'd still be in the tournament and not kissing our sorry defeated asses."

"Noted." Said James, wondering briefly what it would be life for him as team commander, before pressing onto more pressing matters. "Now then Sergeant. Once more into the breach."

James grabbed Tom by the shoulders, spun him round and marched him over towards Green, who was sitting in an alcove alone. She noted James' approach and smiled, while also giving Tom a inquisitive glance.

"Good evening Green." Said James. "How is the night treating you?"

"Not very well, I'm afraid James." She replied glumly. "None of the boy's seems to want to talk or dance with me."

"Well I believe I can fix that." Said James, he pushed tom forward. "This here is my old buddy Sergeant Tom Reed. He's one of our Chieftain Platoon commanders and is a thoroughly good chap. He's a little shy and has thus far been lacking a dance partner." He slapped Tom on the shoulder. "Good luck." He whispered, before he shoved him forward towards Green. With his friend in good company, James retreated back to the bar to retrieve his own drink as well as Darjeeling's before heading back to rejoin his other half.

...

Darjeeling explored the garden behind the ballroom, taking the opportunity to cool off from the heat of the dance floor and walk off some of the fuzziness that several glasses of champagne and several hours of dancing had brought on. Ever since the near incident with Warrant Officer Pickett during the waltz, her friends had closed ranks around her, refusing to leave her alone. However, as the drink began to take slightly more hold than it should, Darjeeling had slipped away from Jay and Assam to allow them some 'alone' time in the garden, and wandered into the garden's hedge maze.

She heard the soft sound of grass under foot and turned around, expecting to find James returning to her, but instead found Pickett.

The Cadet Warrant Officer was horribly drunk, something that he should most certainly not have been given the event. Even from a good meter or two away, Darjeeling could smell the alcohol on him and see from his stance, posture and attire that he was barely coherent, and the look in his eyes told Darjeeling he was intoxicated with; as well as alcohol, lust.

"Commander Darjjeeeeling." He said, his voice providing further evidence to his intoxicated state. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Warrant Officer Pickett." She replied, suddenly all too aware that she was alone and cut off by a hedge, with no avenues of escape. "I trust you are enjoying the evening."

"I am very much so." He stated, letting his gaze wander down her mostly form fitting dress. "And _we_ may yet enjoy it more together."

"I am flattered, really..." said Darjeeling, stepping backwards as he stepped forward, getting slightly too close for comfort. "But I'm afraid I am spoken for."

"By who?" asked Pickett. "Sergeant Hunter?" He laughed as if it were a comedy sketch, although Darjeeling didn't find it at all funny, especially as she had run out of room to retreat into. Pickett took her chin in her hand. "You are not worth of him."

He then leant in and kissed her, forcefully. After a moment's struggle, Darjeeling broke away, pushed him back and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. The Warrant Officer stumbled back, shocked and aghast that he had just been struck. He placed a hand to his reddening cheek, and then glared at Darjeeling.

"You struck me?!" He almost whispered, before raising his own hand to strike back. "Do You Not Know Who I Am?"

Darjeeling ducked down and raised her hands, expecting to be stuck at any moment. The attack never came. She glanced up, expecting to see Pickett's hand coming down on her. Instead she looked up just in time to see a figure grab Pickett's from behind, turn him 180 degrees away from her, then kick him away, with Pickett's drunken reactions failing to rectify his balance before he ploughed into the sod.

"Are you alright, my lady?" asked a familiar voice. She looked up at her saviour, his hand outstretched to her.

James had come for her.

"Yes." She said as she took his hand and he helped her to her feat. Just as she stood, Pickett was picking himself up from the ground.

"What do you think you're doing Sergeant?!" he demanded. "How dare you assault your superior!"

"No!" James snapped back. "How dare you! What you just did is nothing short of attempted rape! Have you taken total leave of your senses?!"

"You can't talk to me like that!" snarled Pickett. "My father is..."

"Your father is half a world away." Replied James, glaring the drunken CWO in the eye. "And I am right here."

"Are you challenging me?" asked Pickett menacingly. James watched as the CWO removed his unbuttoned and now filthy red mess dress jacket and brought his fists up. James was now convinced that the CWO was totally insane, and moved protectively in front of Darjeeling.

"Are you mad?!" asked James."You are only making this worse for yourself!"

"Says you!" said Pickett as he lunged at James. James caught the drunk teenager, landed a quick punch to his jaw, and bringing Pickett's head down to meet James' rising knee. James pulled the dazed CWO upright before placing his left arm on his shoulder and right across his collarbone and forcing Pickett down and to the ground.

James glanced up at Darjeeling. "Go. Find Assam and the others. Then get Colonel Hood. I'll hold him here."

Darjeeling nodded and quickly sprinted off as quickly as heels on grass would allow.

"You've made a _big_ mistake tonight Sergeant." Snarled Pickett who was still dazed, but vaguely coherent.

"Not as big as yours I fear." Replied James. There was no more need for threats, James decided. What he was getting was punishment enough. It only took a few moments before John and Jay appeared, with more than a few brawly looking tankers in tow. Darjeeling had ran into the middle of the ballroom and told all. They hauled the drunk CWO to his feet and dragged him before Colonel Hood.

"You are a bloody disgrace!" He said, almost growling as he glaring down at the CWO. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"You'll be sorry..." he muttered in a last show of defiance. "You'll all be sorry when my father hears about this!"

Hood turned to the 2 cadets supporting the CWO. "Get this sorry excuse for a man out of my sight! Lock him in a cupboard until the police arrive!"

The 2 brawly cadets hauled Pickett's barley coherent form away. While Hood turned to Lady Grey.

"I am terribly sorry about this." He said sincerely to the scowling headmistress. "I assure you that he will be dealt with severely. Despite his threats, his father has little power here."

"I would hope so." Replied Lady Grey shortly. "I would have hoped for better from among Britain's finest."

"As did I." Replied Hood. "It is fortunate that Sergeant Hunter arrived when he did."

"Indeed." Said Lady Grey. She looked over to the alcove where Darjeeling sat surrounded by Assam and Pekoe while James held her close, letting her sob her fears out into his chest. She was also unsurprised that Jay, John, Chris and Caroline formed a perimeter around them, ready to protect them from any unwanted attention.

"Will she be ok?" asked Hood. Lady Grey nodded.

"She'll be fine." Replied the venerable headmistress. "So long as justice is done, and she has her friends."

Hood nodded in agreement before excusing himself to go and deal with the arriving police.

* * *

 **St. Gloriana Tankery Shed  
** **St. Gloriana School Ship 'HMS Ark Royal'  
13:30**

"Assam! I am fine!" exclaimed Darjeeling for the 5th time in as many minutes. "You do not need to keep following me around like a bodyguard!"

"It's not for your peace of mind that I'm doing it." Assam replied. The 2 friends entered Darjeeling's office. Darjeeling took her seat behind her desk and started on some paperwork while Assam set about making some tea for them. After a moment Darjeeling was starting to get annoyed again.

"Assam! I'm fine!"

"And here I thought you enjoyed my company." Replied Assam smirking. She enjoyed playing with Darjeeling. She smirked as Darjeeling cringed, realising she was being played.

"I do but you don't need to stand guard over me every minute of the day."

"Relax." Said Assam. "Orange relieves me in 10 minutes."

"That's not what I meant!" cried Darjeeling. "There are 4 boys on this Ship and trust all of them not to try and have their way with me against my will!"

"7." Replied Assam. "There are 7 boys on this ship."

"Ok," admitted Darjeeling. She'd heard James and the boys talk about Shoko and his group. "But I find it hard to believe those scoundrels would try anything here."

"Maybe." Replied Assam. She then sighed. "But Jay and I let you down that night. We were so focused on each other that we let you slip away and look what nearly happened."

"Assam." Sighed Darjeeling. "You were enjoying a moment with your boyfriend. If the fault is anyone's it is mine. I was the one who wandered off alone."

"Shall we just agree to disagree? Old friend?" Asked Assam. Darjeeling smiled.

"Let's." She agreed. Darjeeling looked over the documents that the Sensha-dō federation had sent her regarding the final match.

"Is that the final's paperwork?" asked Assam.

"It is." Replied Darjeeling. "It seems we'll be getting the Spring fields arena."

"We should get some great cherry blossom then." Commented Assam.

Darjeeling agreed. The 'Spring Fields' arena was the Sensha-dō arena outside Kyoto. Was ground itself consisted of large rolling fields, with hills to the North East and South West, a small traditional samurai-esk village to the East and a sporadic forests dotted around the map. Given that they would be battling in high spring, the cherry blossom would be beautiful.

"How are the crew adjusting to their new Centurions?" asked Darjeeling.

"They love them." Replied Assam. "Especially Green. She was jumping for joy when she was told she got command of one of them."

"She'll be even happier when I give her command of a whole platoon." Said Darjeeling. She intended to split the 7 centurions (8 if you include Achilles) into 2 platoons of 4, one under James, the other under Green.

"Any thoughts on the flag tank?" asked Assam.

"I thought of giving it to James." Said Darjeeling. Assam shook her head.

"Bad idea." She said. "James will want to be on the front. Not in the rear being protected. Besides, if we're going to have a chance against those T29's were going to need our Centurion's front and centre."

"Good point." Darjeeling replied. She then stopped for a moment. "What is James doing at the moment?"

"Taking the centurion commanders through their tanks." Replied Assam.

"When he's finished, get him up here." Said Darjeeling. Assam nodded. She departed a few minutes later when Pekoe knocked on the door and relieved her.

...

Having finished his lesson to the new centurion commanders, James headed to Darjeeling's office, as Assam had told him to do. Thinking something was wrong, his pace was slightly faster than normal, but not fast enough the warrant attention. So, James was very relieved to find Darjeeling working behind her desk peacefully, with Orange sitting in the corner, quietly reading a book. Ever since the incident at the ball, he'd asked their closest mutual friends to keep a close eye on her, just to make sure that if something were to happen, she would not be alone as she was with Pickett.

"You sent for me commander?" He said, standing at ease in front of her desk. She looked up from her work, glancing at him as he imagined a secretary would at a unwelcome visitor. She turned to Orange,

"Pekoe, would you give us the room please?" She asked politely. Her young ginger companion silently closed her book and excused herself from the room. Once the large oak door shut behind her, Darjeeling got right to it.

"I don't need bodyguards James." She said glaring at him. "I can take care of myself."

"I know." James replied.

"Then why do you have at least one of; Assam, Pekoe, Caroline or your boys following me around every waking second of the day?!" She demanded. James could tell she was furious.

"Because I don't want you to be alone." He said simply and truthfully.

"I'm fine." She said stubbornly. "I don't need a bodyguard. I don't need a babysitter. _And_ I most certainly don't need my privacy being invaded by my boyfriend!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way." He said. His was genuinely hurt by what she said. "But I did it for own good."

"How is having my privacy invaded 'for my own good?'" She snapped, letting her teenage fury get the better of her. This time, James was the one to snap back.

"You were subject to an attempted rape Darj!" He shouted. "I know what that does to people! How it messes with their heads! If you won't talk to me about it then I want someone you trust close by so you can talk to them! Rather than just bottling it up inside and eventually breaking down! And I'm not the only one worried! Assam! Orange! Caroline! Jay! They're all worried about you Darj!"

Darjeeling was aghast. She hadn't considered how what happened was affecting her friends. Afterwards, Lady Grey and the school nurse had spoken to her about how it could affect her psychologically. But she had assured them that she was fine; that the fact that Pickett had been expelled and arrested had been closure enough for her. She thought that it best to just carry on as normal, but it didn't occur to her how that would affect those closest to her.

"I'm sorry." She said, "I didn't know you were all so worried about me."

"Of course we were!" James exploded, he was almost crying. "You went through a traumatic experience, let out a few tears, then just proceed business as usual?! We were worried _because_ you didn't seem shaken up by it! That's why I asked them to keep an eye on you! So you weren't alone when you broke down! So that they could be there for you when I couldn't!"

Darjeeling didn't know how to reply to that. She face was simply shocked as her mind tried to process what James had told her and why she had done it. James took the moment of silence to calm down, breathing deeply.

"I don't want to see you break Darj." James said as he bit back tears, "I _can't_ see that."

Darjeeling stood up from her chair and walked around the desk. She hugged her boyfriend and let him envelop her, placing his chin on her shoulder and letting it all out.

"I wanted to kill him for what he did." He whispered. Through his tears. "I came so close to killing him."

"I know," She said, before pushing him away and looked him in the eyes, placing a hand on his chin. "but I'm glad you didn't."

He looked at her, and she looked at him.

"Darjy, I..." She put a finger to his mouth to silence him.

"I know." She said, before she leant in and kissed him.

...

Unbeknownst to James and Darjeeling, Orange and Assam were listening intently outside the door and watching through the key hole.

"Well it looks like they finally got it out of their systems." Said Assam. Pekoe nodded in agreement.

"It's really kind of romantic." The younger ginger mumbled. Assam nodded in agreement. The two friends decided to leave the couple in peace and retreated quietly.

* * *

 **Student accommodation block 'Cambridge'  
St. Gloriana School Ship 'HMS Ark Royal'  
19:30**

The later evening found Darjeeling much more relaxed, having taken a long hot bath after James had taken her to supper and escorted her home. She was just in the process of fixing herself a cup of earl grey, when she was interrupted by someone hammering on her door.

"Lady Darjeeling?!" called a young, panicked voice from the other side as the hammering continued. "Lady Darjeeling?!"

Darjeeling made sure that her dressing gown was on fully before she opened the door. It was one of her freshmen team members. She looked very dishevelled and upset.

"Lady Darjeeling! Thank goodness! It's horrible." The underclassman cried.

"Whatever has happened?" Asked Darjeeling. Doing her best to calm the underclassman and ascertain what was wrong.

"It's horrible." The underclassman cried. "Someone stole megumi-chan's underwear from the washing rack!"

Immediately Darjeeling understood. Assam, Caroline and Pekoe started to emerge to find out what the commotion was about. Darjeeling quickly returned to dress while Pekoe sat down with the underclassman to get details. As soon as Darjeeling returned, they set off towards the girl's dorm.

When they arrived, the police were already there, as were James, his boy's and Lady Grey. Apparently another of the girls had run to get James as well, as they were closer and would feel more secure with the 4 teenagers close to hand, and Lady Grey had been summoned by the police.

"Do we know what happened officer?" asked Darjeeling, collaring a nearby police Sergeant.

"Well whoever it was they knew what they were doing." Said the Sergeant. "They were dressed all in black hoodey's, left no prints and were in and out in under 30 seconds. Camera's didn't get anything and they were only detected because one of the girls saw them in the act."

"Anyone get a look at them?" asked James, wading in on the argument. The officer sighed.

"Sadly no." He said. "They were wearing balaclava's sadly. Only thing we got was that there were 3 of them and male, judging by the voice of one of them. Possibly some hooligans from the British school ship."

James and his boy are scowled. They all knew that the 2 ships were travelling about 10 miles apart and hadn't made port so no one could have crossed deck. The only other way someone could cross would be by air, and the only ones with that ability were the cadets. And they weren't dumb enough to get caught. That left only Shoko and his boys.

Darjeeling's phone vibrated in his pocket. She pulled it out and saw it was a message from James on the group chat. It read;

' _Council of war. My place. 20 minutes.'_

...

"Right, we all know who did this." Said James. He, Darjeeling, Assam, Orange, Caroline, Jay, Chris and john were al gathered in York blocks communal living area. To them, it was clear and apparent that the underwear heist was conducted by Shoko and his crew. "So what are we going to do about it?"

"Let the police handle it?" suggested Orange. James shook his head.

"There's no evidence to tie them down." Replied James. "We're going to have to deal with them ourselves."

"How?" asked Darjeeling.

"I have a plan." Said Caroline. "I need a 2 kegs of beer, some female clothing, some Ghillie suits and access to the tankery grounds."

* * *

 **St. Gloriana Tankery area  
** **St. Gloriana School Ship 'HMS Ark Royal'  
22:00**

 **2 days after underwear heist.**

Shoko and his boys followed the path through the woods that they'd been told about. They'd heard that some of the ladies from St. Gloriana were having a camp fire party up in the far reaches of the tankery area tonight, and decided to go and take a look, seeing as after the success of their underwear raid the night before, they felt like celebrating.

"Get your game faces on boys." Said Shoko as they got closer, the sound of a campfire crackling in the distance.

"You think we're gonna get some tail tonight?" asked Haruko, clearly excited at the prospect.

"More than likely." Replied Kojiro as he pulled a cigarette from the box in his pocket and lit one up. The boys continued along the path in anticipation. They sounds of the campfire grew louder, and they could see the flame through the trees as they came into a small clearing.

While there were no girls present, it was clear that the site had been inhabited recently, and by a group of teenagers. Around the camp fire were a few logs, a keg of beer, plastic mugs and even a few female hiking fleeces. As they looked around Shoko found a note.

" _Dear Megumi, We're just taken Hana back home. Back soon. Ami."_

"Well boys," said Shoko grandly as he handed over the note and started pouring himself a mug full from the keg. "Let's kick back, relax and wait for the ladies."

Kojiro and Haruko agreed and poured themselves a mug full each and sat around the fire, blissfully unaware that they were being watched.

...

Meanwhile, about 10 meters away in the woods, James, Darjeeling and the rest of their group lay in silence, covered by their Ghillie suits.

"Are you sure this will work?" whispered Darjeeling.

"It will." Replied James. "There's enough rohypnol in that keg to bring down a rugby team."

"I'm still surprised you even _have_ rohypnol." Said Darjeeling disapprovingly. James shrugged.

"It's not mine." He said. "It's Caroline's."

As if on queue, Shoko and his 2 cronies flopped over unconscious. Cautiously, James and the boys rose forwards, stun round loaded weapons at the ready, encase the date rape drug hadn't done its work. James tapped Shoko's unconscious form in the side of the head with his boot. He was out like a light.

"Right." He said. "Let's do this."

Jay, who had the patrol bag, set it down and started handing out their implements of revenge, articles of female underwear (donated by Caroline, Assam, Darjeeling and Orange.).

While Caroline, Jay and James and John kept watch. Assam and Orange set about about swapping the drug contaminated keg for a clean one , as well as the contaminated glasses from the Landrover. While Darjeeling placed the donated underwear around the unconscious boys.

"All set?" asked James. Everyone confirmed their tasks were complete, the girls jumped in the land rover and drove down from the camp site and back towards York block. After 5 minutes for them to get clear, James pulled out his phone, and dialled the number for the Ark Royal's on board police department.

"Hello officer?" He said. "This is Sergeant Hunter from St. Gloriana. My squad and I think we may have found a lead on the underwear thieves in the forest. 3 teenage males, passed out... from alcohol judging by the keg. Approximate grid reference? One moment... 735,284. We'll hold here until you arrive. Thank you."

As James hung up the phone, he grinned wolfishly.

"Gotcha."

* * *

 **Hello again :)**

Slight change of pace chapter, the final is next.

 **I get that a few people didn't like how I ended the Kuromorimine battle, I did this for 2 reasons:**

 **1\. I'm shit at writing prolonged battles**

 **2\. It was part of James' character development. To show that he's not going to fight in a pitched battle unless he's guaranteed victory. Besides, can you see any of the GuP characters passing up a KO shot on Kuromorimine's flag tank if its stopped in the open? No? Point made.  
**

 **It'll be a bit longer on chapter 12. After that I've got an epolgue and I'm done.**

 **As ever, please review, follow and favourite**

 **Jango**


	12. Chapter 12

**Anarchy from the UK!**

 **By Jangocommando27**

 **Chapter 12: All good things…**

 **Japanese Central Sensha-dō Arena, Kyoto  
Final match: Saunders/ St. Gloriana  
08:57**

"Hey John, hand me a box of .50 cal ammo would ya?"

John passed up the ammo box to James who in turn loaded the newly mounted M2 browning .50 cal machine gun that he'd had installed on his commander's cupola.

All around him, the St. Gloriana crews, assisted by some volunteers from highlander, were busying themselves with pre-battle preparations. To throw against Saunders, St. Gloriana were fielding; 8 Centurion Mk 1's 2 Comets, 5 Cromwells, 2 Crusaders and Darjeeling's Churchill which would act as the flag tank. They were fielding every big gun they had, but James knew that they stood little to no chance in a straight fight against Saunders. Their American themed opponents had rolled out the big guns for the finals; 12 M26 Pershings, 4 T29 heavy tanks, 1 T95 Motor Gun carriage, a pair of M24 Chaffee's, and finally a T92 self propelled gun.

James thought the last piece was excessive, _'Seriously! Who brings siege artillery to a tank fight?! That's like bringing a Warhammer to a knife fight!'_

He knew that all the armchair Patton's would look at the line up of the two sides and, given the Centurion's history and the total of 40 tankery sabot rounds St. Gloriana had, see the battle a more or less even fight, but it most certainly was not. Saunders had almost every advantage; Their M26 Pershings with their 90mm guns, could penetrate the front of the centurion's hull at 2000 meters and the front of the thickest bit of the turret at 1500 meters, where as with the 17 pounder AP ammo St. Gloriana had, they had to get within 1000 meters to penetrate anywhere on the front of a Pershing. Furthermore, Saunders were better gunners than St. Gloriana just because they had more time to practice with their tanks, St. Gloriana had had just over a week with the Centurions. Realistically, they hadn't got a prayer, but they could still give the buggers a fight.

"Ammo stowed and ready boss." Announced John as he climbed out the loaders hatch. "We've got 5 Sabot, 35 standard AP, 10 High ex, and 5 smoke. We've also got 5 belts for the polsten"

"Cheers mate." Said James as he inserted an ammo belt into his .50 cal and racked the slide.

"You thinking there's no way we can win this?" asked John, looking at his commander and friend. James sighed, taking a moment to look around and make sure there were no St. Gloriana girls within earshot.

"No," he said, "we can win. But we're gonna have to pull it out of our asses."

"Like that time you shagged a member of the Danish royal family?" joked John, "you sure pulled it out then of her ass then... or did she pull or of yours?" John laughed while James simply smiled before playfully punching his loader in the shoulder.

"James!" Darjeeling called from the hanger door, "We're due for the team meet in a few minutes. Get the team together and formed up!"

"Yes boss!" James called back. He and his crew dismounted and started gathering the team before heading out to the area where the pre-match greeting was to be held. The two teams lined up facing each other in their crews, with the commander and vice commander of each team standing front and centre.

"Commanders and Sub Commanders step forwards please." Said one of the judges. Darjeeling and James stepped forward, while Kay and Alisa stepped forward from Saunders ranks.

"It looks like we'll get our fight after all Sergeant Hunter." Said Alisa. James smiled.

"T29 yeah?" He asked. She nodded. "I'll look for you on the field." While the 2nd in command's ribbed each other, Darjeeling and Kay were more civilised.

"Good look Darjeeling." Said Kay.

"Likewise Kay." Replied Darjeeling.

"Both teams bow." Called the judge.

The 2 opposing teams bowed, wishing each other a good match, before returning to their tanks and heading to their staring positions.

* * *

 **St. Gloriana starting position**

James dropped into his turret and secured his cupola behind him.

"Alright, you've heard it once but I'll go over it again." He said as he adjusted his comm set. "After the off, we and knight force will head off towards the north west while Rook and king force dig in as planned at point 672598. Our job is to hunt down and engage the enemy flag tank. Name of the game is 'Don't get into a long range shooting match with those Pershings. And don't fire sabot unless I say so or the enemy is within 500 meters.' And Jay, you may consider that my permission to use Sabot rounds beyond that. I trust you to hit them at that range."

"Question boss." Said Jay. "Do you really think we can win this? Honestly?"

"Honestly? No." Replied James. "If we had the Centurion's a few months ago? Maybe. But the girls just aren't experienced enough with them. I don't see us winning this one. But I'll be damned if I let the yanks win without a fight."

"All I needed to hear boss." Said Jay as he settled back into his gunners position.

"Any other questions?" asked James. The crew were silent. "Then let's do this."

" _MATCH START!"_

"Knight force! Move out!" James ordered.

...

" _MATCH START!"_

"Scout tanks' move out!" Kay ordered. "Everyone else get into formation!"

Around her the vast array of American tanks started to manoeuvre into their preplanned formations. The plan was for their Pershing's to split into 2 groups of 6 and each would advance down one flank of the battlefield, while her force would push up the middle. Their T92 would move to a bombardment position and conduct fire missions on targets the other teams spotted. She watched as their pair of M24's raced off ahead of the main force.

"Reckon this'll be an easy win then Kay?" asked her gunner. Kay frowned slightly.

"I've found it wise to never underestimate Darjeeling in the past." Replied Kay, full well knowing her British counterpart's reputation and record, "And we've seen what that boyfriend of hers and his crew can do. We may have them outgunned, but this won't be an easy victory."

...

Aboard Achilles, James couldn't get the feeling that something was up with the crew. The crew would normally spend the time between contacts bantering or ribbing each other for something, but the intercom was unusually quiet, no inappropriate jokes or politically incorrect innuendoes, just silence.

"Alright," said James finally breaking the silence. "What's got you lot down?"

" _Nothing boss."_ Replied Jay. James wasn't buying it.

"Come on guys, it's been 10 minutes into the match and no one has made _one_ joke, inappropriate or otherwise. Something's nagging you. What is it?" he asked. He heard someone sigh over the radio followed by a brief silence before Chris spoke up.

" _It's because this is our last battle in Japan bro."_ He said. _"It means that it won't be long until we go back home."_

Now James understood. Leaving Japan would mean that they would have to leave their girlfriends behind. They all knew that it would happen, but they'd all forgotten because of their relationships. The thought of leaving Darjeeling made James sad, but he knew he couldn't show it to the guys. He was their commander, as well as their friend.

"I get it guys." He said, "But just because we're leaving doesn't mean we won't see them again. What's to stop you guys applying for uni in Japan? Besides, we'll keep in touch. Now we need to..."

" _This is Knight 4. Contact! Dust cloud! Approximate grid 223,567!"_

The team switched on and James switched to team radio and started scanning with his binoculars. He saw the dust cloud, just over a ridge in the distance. He then saw a ridge to the north east that would make an ideal firing position.

"Knight force. Make for the ridge at grid 237,562. Take up firing positions facing the dust cloud. Out." He switched back to intercom.

"Get your game faces on boys." He said. "Let's kill us some yanks!"

" _Oh and I do love the smell of Kentucky fried Pershing in the morning!"_ replied Jay in his worst possible deep south accent. The crew all laughed, they were back in business.

...

" _I count all 8 Centurion's heading for the hill at grid 237,562."_ Reported one of the Chaffee commanders. _"They will be in position in approximately 5 minutes."_

"Understood." said Kay back over the radio. "You hear that Naomi?"

" _Sure did Kay."_ Replied Naomi. _"My unit's kicking up a dust cloud for them to follow while the other team move around and flank them from the west."_

" _Artillery is targeting that location as well._ " Added the T92 commander. _"Main gun will be ready to fire in 2 minutes."_

"Alright." Said Kay, "let's take their centurions and get this over with."

...

"Target. M26 Pershing squadron to our front. I count 6 hostiles, Range 1000 meters and closing. All tanks, load armour piercing." Ordered James, watching the approaching line on Pershings to his front. They were spread out in a wide arrow head formation, moving towards them steadily.

"Gun up." reported John from below. James felt the turret move slightly below him and saw the 17 pounder's muzzle manoeuvre a bit as Jay brought the gun to target. In his headset he heard each of the commanders report back, target's acquired and ready to fire.

James waited a moment, admiring the cherry blossom in the trees above them. _'Japan truly is a beautiful country, now then, lets blow some shit up.'_

"Fire." He said calmly.

The midmorning tranquillity was suddenly shattered as the Centurion's opened fire. The 17 pounder guns each kicking up a massive dust cloud around the tanks as they discharged. Through the dust, James managed to catch sight of the fall of shot. One Pershing was knocked out, another 2 had been hit but shrugged it off with only cosmetic damage, the rest of them were unscathed.

"Reload and fire at will!" ordered James. His and one other Centurion got off another round quickly, both either missing or clanking off the Pershing's heavy armour, before they returned fire. 6 rounds came in, James flinched slightly as one sailed past his head, causing a ringing in his ear. Taking the hint he dropped back into his turret, locking down the hatch behind him. Inside the turret, Jay cracked off another round from the main gun, with John already ready to throw another into the breach.

"Damn I miss my Chieftain and its 120!" growled Jay. James took that as meaning that his last round was a ricochet.

"Don't worry about it," said James. "just keep firi..."

" _This is knight 4! We're out! We took a hit from the left flank!"_

James eye's went wide. He spun his periscope around. To his horror, he spotted 6 more Pershings on a ridge to their right, about 500 meters out, their guns all pointing straight at them.

"Jay! Traverse left! Travers left!" He ordered , before ordering the rest of the team. "Knight force! We've been outflanked. Prepare to disengage and fall back!"

Another salvo from the Pershing's came in, claiming another of the Centurion's. James was just about to order the whole team off the ridge, before there was a massive explosion nearby, throwing him headfirst into a storage locker. For a moment, everything went black, before he slowly came to.

"Boss!" He heard someone shouting at him. It took him a moment to recognize it as John. "Boss! Wake up!"

"S...Status!" James demanded. He suddenly became aware of a throbbing headache he'd just acquired, probably from hitting the storage locker.

"Main gun's destroyed!" Reported Jay as he fiddled with a piece of machinery. "The Polsten's gone too!"

"Engine's cut out!" called Chris, "Give me a moment."

"Right," said James, it must have been a near miss from the T92 that had hit them. He put his radio set back on. "Knight force! Pull back to the rally point! Get off this ridge!"

" _James what about you?!"_ asked green. Another salvo of near misses made up his mind for him

"We'll be fine! Just go!" he switched back to intercom. "Chris, please tell me that engine's gonna start..." Suddenly the Rolls-Royce Meteor engine turned over, but it sounded as if only a few of the cylinder's were firing.

" _And... Score one for British engineering."_ Said Chris as he shifted the tank into forward and started turning the tank to follow the other Centurion's. As they crested the ridge and started driving down the other side. Chris spoke up.

" _Boss, I've got every engine warning light lit up in here."_ He said. _"We're gonna have to stop to make repairs."_

James sighed. "Alright, take us off the beaten track and find us somewhere with good cover to make repairs." He switched to team com. "Knight Force, my tank's buggered and we can't keep up. We're going to stop and make repairs, you guys continue on to the rendezvous point. Green, I'm passing command over to you. Acknowledge. "

" _Understood James. Good luck."_ Said Green. Knight force all continued on while Chris turned Achilles off down a forest track.

" _Are any of you hurt?"_ asked a voice over the radio, it was Darjeeling.

"All good here commander." replied James. "We'll link up with you when we can. Knight one out." James dropped into his turret to find Jay and John staring at him. "What?"

"You're bleeding mate." Said John. James put a hand to his face side of his face, before looking at it. He was indeed bleeding. He must have caught his head when he hit the stowage bin. He dug out a first aid kit and started wrapping a bandage around the cut.

' _It's all on you Darj."_ Thought James. _'Good hunting.'_

...

Darjeeling stood watch from her cupola as her Churchill and its escort continued down the hillside lane that they were using to relocate. They were falling back to a rendezvous point, the plan being for Green and her centurion's to lead the Pershings into the waiting guns of the Darjeeling's remaining tanks.

'disabling their Pershings is all well and good.' She thought, 'but we need to knock out their flag tank if we're going to win.' She picked up her radio set's mic piece.

"Rosehip," she said, "Take your crusaders and see if you can find the Saunders flag tank. Knowing where it will stand us in good stead for later on."

" _Ok!"_ replied an eager Rosehip _"Cranberry! Follow me!"_ The 2 crusaders broke from the formation and accelerated rapidly away towards where the Saunders starting position had been. Darjeeling cracked a slight smile at the thought of Rosehip jumping for joy at being allowed to unleash her crusader's speed.

"You know she'll be taken out as soon as she's spotted, don't you?" Asked Orange as she appeared out of her loader's hatch and handed Darjeeling a fresh cup of tea.

"Only if she is spotted." Replied Darjeeling. "Rosehip maybe speed crazed and unrefined, but she is a cavalry officer through and through. She won't allow herself to be spotted so easily."

"Fair enough." Said Orange. She looked away for a moment, looking slightly depressed. Darjeeling frowned slightly.

"What is my dear?" Darjeeling asked. Orange sighed.

"The thought that in a few days I may well never see Chris again." She replied sadly, "I just wish... I wish he didn't have to go..."

"Oh Pekoe," consoled Darjeeling. "Have you ever heard this quote? 'When it comes to men, deal with them as they are, not how you'd like them to be."

"N...No?" she replied. "What does it have to do with Chris and I?"

"It means that we all knew that the boys were going to leave eventually." Explained Darjeeling. "We have to accept that, and enjoy what time we have with them."

"Yes Darjeeling-sama." Said Orange, still processing the quote.

"For now however," Said Assam speaking up, "May I suggest we return to the topic of how were going to beat those Pershings?"

"Quite." Said Darjeeling, "I actually had a thought in that regard."

"Would you care to share it?" asked Assam.

"We're going to take a page from Ōarai's book." Said Darjeeling. "All tanks, converge on the town and prepare for close quarter urban combat. Commence operation: Rorke's drift."

...

"Alright give it a try!" called Chris. James took over the driver's controls and punched the starter. The centurion's 600 horsepower Meteor engine spluttered and whined as it struggled to turn over.

"Come on old girl..." mumbled James, willing the tank to start. Finally the engine caught and the meteor roared back into life. The boys cheered as their tank once again lived. James made sure the parking brake was on and it was in neutral before he climbed out of the driver's seat, he left it running because he wasn't sure the engine would start again if it cut out.

"Alright then," he said as the crew gathered round the turret. "Time to evaluate the situation. We're in a tank the size of a king tiger with no weapons except a .50 cal machine gun and an engine which is running but has every warning light on."

"Ok." Said James, "but, we're KO'd, we can move and we have a gun. So in the immortal words of Wardaddy; we're still in this fight."

"Yeah," agreed Jay, "but with only the fifty were gonna be about as much use against those Pershings as tit's on a fish."

"Very true." Agreed James. They stopped and thought for a moment, wondering where they could still do some good for St. Gloriana on the battlefield. After a minute, James had an idea. "What's the armour like on the T92?"

"Well it's a self propelled artillery piece." Said Jay, "Meant to be behind the main line so... probably not that well armoured. What you got in mind?"

"I think if we can take that thing out, it'll give our girls a fighting chance." Said James. "What'ya reckon." The other boys nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good to me." Said John. "Let's do it."

"Alright then," said James. "Man your stations." The boys climbed into the tank, once again settling into their positions. "Let's start looking at the Saunders starting area. Alright Chris take her out, nice and slow."

...

Kay tapped the turret of her T29 impatiently. Even when she was commanding the flag tank, she was used to fighting on the front line, especially when she was commanding a heavy tank like her T29. But she had, reluctantly, conceded that her tank and victory were safer if she and its escort were behind the lines, turning command of the assault force over to Naomi.

"Hey Naomi!" Kay said impatiently into the radio. "Get me a status report!"

" _We've lost 2 Pershings,"_ replied Naomi, _"But we've taken out 3 centurions, and heavily damaged the boys one. They lost their main gun and last I saw they were limping off the hill but we've lost' em. They probably split off to make repairs. We're pursuing the other Centurion's, we think they're making for the town."_

"Alright," said Kay, considering her next move. Her position was considerably closer to the town, but they had the T95 with them which was slowing them down considerably. But if they timed it right, maybe they could... "Keep after the centurions. We'll head for the town and get them in a pincer attack."

" _Ok. See you there."_ Replied Naomi.

"All tanks! Full advance!" ordered Kay. Her small tank group lumbered forwards towards the town.

...

Darjeeling watched from the 1st floor of her impromptu command post, scanning through a pair of binoculars for signs of approaching tanks. Her Cromwells and Comets were scattered around the town in defensive/ ambush positions, with her own Churchill hidden inside the large garage below. In the distance she could see the centurion's approaching, fewer in number and with most pointing their guns over their engine decks.

"Knight Force approaching." Announced Darjeeling into her portable radio. "Let them pass and wait until the Pershings are in the kill zone and at point blank range."

The tank commanders waited, letting the remaining battered centurion's through, and holding their fire until the last possible moment. The Gloriana tanks lay in wait, letting the Pershing's pass until the last one entered the kill zone. AS the last one cleared it, a Cromwell roared forward from behind a building and planted a 75mm AP round into the rearmost Pershing's engine, causing it to explode and its KO flag to deploy.

Similarly at the front of the column, a comet leapt forwards in front of the lead pershing, barring its passage. The lead Pershing's driver slammed on the brakes to avoid a collision, and the Comet planted a 77mm AP round into it just below the gun breach, knocking out the Pershing before the comet and the Cromwell to the rear both sped off, not allowing the nearer tanks now trapped in the middle to get a shot off at them.

The forward most Saunders Pershing pushed forward, moving shoving the knocked out pershing in front of it aside. As it came into view, a Gloriana Cromwell fires a shot from an alley way it had been hiding in. Unfortunately the shot bounced, glancing off the Pershing's heavy turret armour. The Pershing's turret began to turn, only to suddenly explode as the same comet that had claimed the previous lead tank planted another armour piercing round into the back of the Pershings turret.

Finally however, the Saunders' Pershing commanders got themselves out of the Gloriana trap. The tanks that were stuck in the narrow street simply turned hard to the left or right, forcing their way through the abandoned buildings that boxed in their flanks. However, by now the Centurion's had turned themselves around and brought their 17 pounders back into the fight. All of a sudden it was less of a one sided fight.

...

"Ute!"

The 2 crusader's skidded to a halt in the forest and fired immediately. Both their shots missed the large tank that they'd seen in the forest that they assumed to be the enemy flag tank.

"For god sake Rosehip! Cease fire!" shouted a voice. Rosehip immediately paled as she recognized the voice as James and paled slightly as his heavily damaged Centurion emerged from the forest.

"What the hell happened? Why didn't you contact us on the radio?" asked Rosehip when she saw the state of _Achilles._ The barrel for the 17 pounder was completely gone save the foot that remained jutting from the gun mantle. The 20mm polsten was bent and the entire tank was covered in dents and scorch marks. Rosehip thought it was amazing it was still running.

"We got hit by the T92." Said Chris, poking his head out the driver's hatch. "We're going to find and attack it. And our radio packed it in about 10 minutes after we split off. Damn thing has more shrapnel in it than transceivers."

"Attack the T92?! With what?!" asked a surprised Rosehip, as far as she could see all their weapons were destroyed. James grinned and patted the .50 cal machine gun on his cupola menacingly. "You're gonna attack an artillery piece with that?!"

"Pretty much." Said James, "You wanna help?"

"Darjeeling ordered me to look for their flag tank..." replied Rosehip.

"It's possible the yanks are keeping it with the arty." Said James. "We won't know until we..."

An echo of a loud explosion came through the trees, both commanders turned towards the echo. They both knew that Saunders only had one thing on the field that could make that kind of noise. "Alright, let's get the son of a bitch."

The 3 tanks moved off together in the direction of the explosion. They moved as quietly as they could, the commanders stood in their cupola with James panning the .50 back and forth. As they came closer, they came to the edge of a clearing, sure enough in the middle was the T92, unguarded and defenceless.

"Rosehip," said James, "Take it out."

"Ok!" replied Rosehip "Ute!" Rosehip's crusader fired a single round into the unwary artillery piece as did the other accompanying Crusader.

Before the Saunders crew managed to fully bail out, the British tanks were accelerating away at full speed.

"Commander! We've taken out the Saunders artillery." Reported Rosehip, "We also found James and his team in the woods. His tank is heavily damaged, guns destroyed and radio is damaged, but otherwise he and his crew are fine."

" _Good work Rosehip." Replied Darjeeling. "We've found the Saunders's flag tank. It and its escort are bombarding the village from a cliff to the east and the Pershing's are attacking from the west. Get back here and help us deal with that flag tank."_

"Roger! We're on our way!" said Rosehip. "Let's go!"

...

Darjeeling ducked slightly as the next volley from Saunders came in. She admitted that the situation was dire. Her tanks were slowly being rolled back street by street, although Saunders were still struggling to land hits on her tanks while hers were doing well against Kay's Pershings. It was unfortunate however that Kay herself, along with her heavy T29's and T95 had joined the battle, bombarding the town with their more powerful 105mm guns.

Darjeeling merely brushed the few bits of dust from her hair that had shaken from the nearby impact and continued her monitoring of the ongoing battle.

"Darjeeling-sama!" cried Orange as she sprinted up the stairs to where Darjeeling's command post was. "It's dangerous here! Please come back to the Churchill!"

"I am a general. My soldiers are the keys and I have to command them." Replied Darjeeling. "I can better command them from here while there is minimal risk of Saunders finding the Churchill."

Another shell landed close by, causing Pekoe to duck low while Darjeeling remained steadfast.

"This is no time to be quoting Vladimir Horowitz!" cried Orange. "You _must_ get in the tank before they hit this building by mistake!"

"Don't be silly my dear Pekoe," replied Darjeeling. "They couldn't hit an elephant at this distan..."

"DARJEELING JUST GET IN THE DAMN TANK!" shouted Orange. For a moment the young loader was mortified at what she'd done and was about to burst into tears when Darjeeling placed a reassuring hand on her young protégé's shoulder.

"Ok Pekoe." Said Darjeeling. "I'll return to the Churchill. Let's go." They were about to return down to the Churchill when the radios et crackled.

" _James to Darjeeling! James to Darjeeling! Come in Darjeeling!"_ Darjeeling paused and headed back to the radio set.

"This is Darjeeling." She said, "James I thought your radio was damaged?"

" _I'm using Rosehip's."_ He replied. _"But not important. I've got a way for us to kill the flag tank, but we're going to only get one shot at it. I need all remaining Comets and Centurions to converge on the eastern end of town."_

"That won't work James." Said Darjeeling. "The flag tank and its escort is at the top of the hill and hull down. At that range and angle not even the sabot rounds will go through."

" _I know. I'm going to get them closer to you and give you a weak point to aim at."_ Said James cryptically. _"Just get those tanks in position ASAP. Then I can give them the flag tank."_

Darjeeling considered for a moment. If they continued their stalling action and slowly whittled down the Pershings, eventually Kay would have to bring the T29's down from the cliff to fight them in the town, where Darjeeling knew her tanks stood a decent chance of taking it out. But on the other hand, at this rate the Pershing's were going to take out their remaining tanks and then they would have no hope. But moving all of the comets and centurions to the east side of town was risky, it would give their rear armour to the Pershings... It would all depend on James.

"Alright." Said Darjeeling. "You heard him guys. Centurion and Comet tanks to the east end of town at the double! Cromwells stall those Pershings for as long as you can. "

...

James waited patiently with Rosehip and her tanks. Her 2 Crusaders and his Centurion were hidden in the woods a good distance back from the cliff edge where the Saunders heavies were bombarding the town from. While all the heavies and the T95 were facing over the cliff bombing the town, Kay had the 2 remaining Chaffee's facing back towards the forest, ready to intercept any attack from the rear.

" _All tanks in position James." Said Darjeeling. "Whatever you're going to do make it fast!"_

"Acknowledged." Said James. He and Rosehip ran back to their tanks and climbed in.

"You sure about this?" asked Rosehip, really concerned at the plan James had come up with.

"Yup." Said James. "Go."

Rosehip nodded and ordered her crusader's forward. The first phase of the plan was for Rosehip's crusader's to lure away the Chaffee's. James just prayed that the T29's were too busy and to slow to engage the fast moving crusader's. Rosehip's tanks surged forwards. One fired and knocked out one of the Chaffee's before breaking off and running. After a moment, the 2nd Chaffee took off after them. Leaving the heavies alone. Now it was James' turn.

"If anyone wants' to jump ship, now is the time." Said James into the intercom. He heard John snort at him.

"And let you take all the glory?" he said, "Fat chance."

"We're all in this together mate." Said Jay. "To the end."

"Agreed." Said Chris. James sighed and shook his head. Just like his crew to follow him into hell.

"Very well." Said James. "Driver, give it all she's got, straight at the flag tank, full speed. Everyone else, secure your stations and strap yourselves in."

James climbed up to his cupola once more. He turned to face the bent radio antenna, ensuring that the their regimental colours were securely attached to their makeshift flag pole. Once he was happy, he pulled the charging handle on the fifty.

"Advance." He ordered. The Centurion shifted into forward gear and lumbered forwards, rapidly picking up speed as it emerged from the forest. James opened fire with the fifty sending a long burst into the rear of the T29. The rounds bounced off the tanks turret, and it slowly began to rotate and the other tanks began to turn to engage. James dropped back into the turret, sealed the hatch and strapped himself into his seat.

"Come on Chris!" encouraged James. "You can move her faster than this! Full power soldier! Ramming speed!"

"Ramming speed! Aye boss." Replied Chris as he gunned the engine even more. The meteor's roar was deafening inside the tank and it began to sound as if it was shaking itself apart. James could see the T29 getting bigger in his periscope, he just hoped they had enough momentum.

"Brace for impact!" he shouted. They crew all braced themselves against whatever they could. The 40 tonne Centurion tank struck the T29 at full speed, throwing its crew forward against their straps. The T29 lurched forwards, before stopping... then slowly tilting forward, the 64 ton heavy tank fell down the cliff as the ground beneath if gave way. The tank landed hard on its tracks before skidding down the cliff like a sleigh, throwing a track and sliding down so its side was facing the waiting British tanks.

"Now!" willed James as his own KO flag deployed. "Hit it with everything you've got!"

The waiting British tanks opened fire with everything they'd got as the T29 came to a stop on the hill. 4 17 pounder Sabot rounds and 2 77mm AP rounds flew towards the stricken American tank. 3 shells found their marks on the tank's weaker side and deck armour. The T29's engine exploded in a cloud of black smoke. St. Gloriana ceased fire, waiting for the smoke to clear.

" _SAUNDER'S UNIVERSTY HIGHSCHOOL FLAG TANK HAS BEEN IMOBALIZED. ST. GLORIANA WOMEN'S ACADAMY, WINS!"._

* * *

 **There it is, the final chapter of Anarchy from the UK!**

 **Well... there will be an epilogue released soon, after that I won't be uploading for a while because I will be leaving for the USA to work at a summer camp, and won't have much time to write and release new info.**

 **I'm also afraid this will be my last girls und panzer story for a long while. I have a story idea or 2 in the ideas book if anyone wants a challange or story to do, just PM me and I'll give you one.**

 **for now anyway, Adios**

 **Jango**


	13. Epilogue

**Anarchy from the UK!**

 **By Jangocommando27**

 **Epilogue**

 **Eniwa, Hokkaido** **  
18:00**

Captain Aimi 'Darjeeling' Miyashita returned opened the door to her room at the JGSDF's Northern army barracks in Eniwa, Hokkaido. She had just returned from a week long exercise with her tank company out in the forests and for the first time in a week, stretched out comfortably on her bed. She glanced around the room to make sure it was all as she'd left it.

Every seemed to be as she'd left it, with the exception of a large padded envelope that sat on her desk. She curiously stood up and went over to it. It was a large, brown padded A4 envelope that was addressed to her, and marked as being from the British embassy in Tokyo.

Darjeeling glanced up at the photos on her desk, aside from the picture of her graduation from the officer training academy with her parents, she also had a full team picture of the St. Gloriana tankery team with James and his team on the day they won the finals nearly 12 years ago and a single shot with James and her on their final date, the day before he left for the UK.

Darjeeling sat down at her desk and opened the package carefully, removing its contents and placing it on the desk. There was a photo album and 2 letters enclosed in separate enveloped. One was a type written one from the British Army, and the other had a simple handwritten _'Darjeeling'_ on the front. Darjeeling opened the first letter from the British army and began to cry as she read.

 _To Captain Aimi Miyashita,_

 _In accordance with his wishes, it is my sad duty to inform you that Captain James Hunter of 2_ _nd_ _Battalion; the parachute regiment was killed in action at the 2nd battle of Goose Green._

 _During the late night of September 3_ _rd_ _, Captain Hunter's company was stationed at the town of Goose Green in the Falkland Isles, and came under heavy attack by Argentine Ground and Air forces. Despite being outnumbered and cut off from reinforcements, Captain Hunter remained manning a most exposed forward position as his perimeter began to collapse. Only after the majority of his men had withdrawn, did Captain Hunter and his command section withdraw. During his withdrawal however, Captain Hunter was hit by sniper fire while dragging an injured colleague to cover._

 _It may come as a small mercy to know that he did not suffer and death was near instantaneous._

 _Before his deployment, he requested that the items enclosed be sent to you in the event of his death. The letter enclosed remains unread._

 _Your obedient servant_

 _Lieutenant John Gordons_

C Company  
2 _nd_ _Battalion  
_ _The parachute regiment_

A single tear dropped onto the paper. Memories of their time together came surging back. Even after James returned to the UK, James and his boys remained in touch. While both she and he had moved onto other relationships, Darjeeling and James remained good friends. But to imagine that he was gone struck her far more than she thought it would. She set the text written letter aside and opened the handwritten one.

A single tea bag fell out from between the folded paper. Darjeeling looked at it for a moment, before reading the letter;

 _Darjeeling._

 _If you are reading this, then I am no longer of this world._

 _Hopefully I've schlepped into a body bag following some action which may pass as having been slightly heroic._

 _But for now, however, I would ask something of you. Enclosed with this letter you will find a tea bag. Please enjoy a cup of your favorite brew on me, and enjoy the photo album also enclosed. The lads and I put it together after we returned. A few of our favorite pictures from our time in Japan, and also some of our lives afterward._

 _Enough stepping around it, there is something I wish to say. I love you Aimi. I know we told each other that latterly as teenage couples do, but since I left I find myself thinking of you when idle and comparing other romantic partners to you, and they all come up short._

 _Perhaps I am rambling. Perhaps my feelings are one-sided, but I can rest easy now that I have got that off my chest. You'll find the contact info of Chris, John, Jay and Caroline in the picture album._

 _I leave you now with this: Go out and enjoy your life. Go places, do things, find a man worthy of you and be happy. But remember that wherever you may find yourself, in whatever walk of life, remember that I will be there, to watch over and protect you. Always._

 _I'll keep a cup of tea warm and meet you at the pearly gates._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _James_

Darjeeling sat in silence for a moment, letting her lover's final words sink in. She regretted that she had never told James that she had never told James that she felt the same way.

There was a knock at her door. Darjeeling quickly whipped away her tears and covered up the letters.

"Yes?" she asked. The door opened and one of her Sergeants stepped through the doorway, saluting her.

"The company is ready for their evening inspection ma'am." He said.

"Of course." Said Darjeeling distractedly. "I'll be right down."

"Are you alright Ma'am?" asked the concerned Sergeant. Darjeeling shook her head.

"Just remembering an old friend Sergeant." She said, before standing and returning to duty.

* * *

 **Dear Reader**

 **A number of you have requested that I change or rewrite this epilogue. For a while, I have considered it. However, following recent events, I have elected to keep it the same, bar some minor grammatical changes.**

 **For you see, the person upon whom James was based, was a friend of mine. A friend I am sad to say, died before he could see how it ended, despite my best attempts to finish it for him.**

 **I thank you for your understanding.**

 **Jango.**


End file.
